Oinins
by Nate02
Summary: Sasuke est considéré comme une menace potentiel pour Konoha, c'est pourquoi il a été condamné à mort par le village. Naruto n'acceptant pas cette décision décide de jouer double jeu en devenant chasseur de déserteur ! Sasu/Naru chap 10 à 15 out !
1. Annonce de la traque

Titre : Oinins

Résumer : Sasuke est considéré comme une menace potentiel pour Konoha, c'est pourquoi il a été condamné à mort par le village. Naruto n'acceptant pas cette décision décide de jouer double jeu en devenant chasseur de déserteur ! 

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto.

Genre : Aventure/Romance/Humour/Policier ...je saurais pas trop dire en fait.

Rating : T (Comme ça au moin...)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. 

Pairing : Sasu/Naru 

Note de l'auteur : Je démarre cette fic après un gros moment de vide, donc je suis peut-être un peu rouillée, mais ça faisait un moment que je voulais mettre en scène cette idée, j'éspère que vous apprécierez.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ce midi là, à Konoha, le soleil était haut placé dans le ciel et ses rayons chauffaient à en faire fumé le toit des maisons. Les gens se souriaient et échangeait volontiers quelques paroles. Le brouhaha du marché sonnaient jusqu'au bout du village et la pesanteur semblait plus élevée qu'à l'ordinaire.

Une grande journée d'été à Konoha, ce jour là...

Mais une nouvelle troubla le quotidien d'un homme pourtant, une nouvelle délivrée par une jeune femme ninja aux cheveux rose pâle, nommée Sakura.

« - Naruto !!! » S'était-elle écrié en courant parmi la foule, évitant avec agilité les sacs à légume et les bras levés. Le concerné s'était retourné : un ninja blond aux yeux bleus approchant de sa majorité. D'un air surprit, il l'avait regardé s'avancer vers lui, fixant au dernier moment le bout de papier blanc qui trônait dans sa main droite. Une perle de sueur avait coulé sur son front.

« - Naruto, ça y est ! Ils ont décidé ce qu'ils feraient pour Sasuke ! L'hokage a essayé de défendre son cas mais rien n'y a fait ! Sasuke est condamné à mort par la village ! » Avait-elle continué en brandissant la nouvelle écrite noire sur blanc devant les yeux électriques de Naruto.

« - Qu..QUOI ?! »

Il était 17h15, le soleil se couchait, et Naruto se souvenait de la scène du midi. Il avait mal au cœur, mais il était déterminé. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Personne ne faisait donc attention à eux ? Eux qui s'étaient tant donné pour essayé de le ramener, eux croyaient encore et toujours en lui et qui s'étaient jurer de le ramener...vivant !

Naruto se mordit la lèvre et jeta une pierre dans le lac qui se trouvait face à lui. Puis il poussa un soupire. Il devait empêché ça, mais il savait que c'était mal parti.

Les Oinins, alias les chasseurs de déserteur devaient déjà être parti en quête de son ex-meilleur ami et ce n'était pas le village qui allait l'aider à les arrêter.

Les gens étaient plutôt content en vérité. En l'espace de deux ans, Sasuke était un peu devenu le « Uchiwa maudit ». Les gens avaient peur de lui, le considéraient comme un pur traitre, un déserteur, un mauvais ninja. Il n'était même plus un ninja à leur yeux en fait.

Les rumeurs avaient commencés petites puis avaient grandit, et tout les gens s'étaient monté la tête. Tout le monde avaient perdu l'espoir qu'avait gardé Naruto et Sakura quand à la possibilité qu'il redevienne comme avant. Pour les autres Sasuke était perverti à jamais.

Tout était devenu bon pour le rabaissé.

Naruto savait tout ça, ça lui faisait mal, mais il savait que si lui ne croyait en plus en Sasuke, aucun autre homme ne le ferait à sa place. C'est pour sa qu'il rangeait sa tristesse au fin fond de son cœur et qu'il essayait plutôt de trouvé un moyen pour lui sauver la vie. Mais il fût interrompu par Sai.

« - Tu rêvasses ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Je réfléchis.

- C'est vrai ? J'ai le droit de prendre une photo ?

- Hé !

- C'est ce qu'on appel de l'humour, je crois.

- J'aime pas ton humour .

- Tu as apprit pour Sasuke ?

- Oui.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors je suis dégouté ça te va ?

- Tu es déprimé aussi ?

- Non, je cherche un moyen pour empêché son exécution !

- ...Y'en a beaucoup qui disent que tu te voiles la face à propos de Sasuke.

- Qu'ils disent ce qu'il veulent, je crois en Sasuke !

- Tu comptes risqué ta vie ? Je pourrais te dénoncé tout de suite on gagnerait du temps.

- Sai !

- C'est encore de l'humour. Tu as une idée ?

- Non, rien pour l'instant...les oinins son déjà parti ? Toi qui est dans l'ANBU tu dois le savoir...

- Il sont parti à la seconde où le jugement à été prononcé.

- AHHH !....ça m'énerve. »

Naruto et Sai gardèrent le silence aussi longtemps que Naruto pu le tenir, c'est à dire une ou deux minute tout au plus. Ils eurent cependant le temps d'admirer un poisson voler la proie de son voisin.

« - JE SAIS ! S'exclama soudainement le blond en se redressant si vite que Sai fit un pas en arrière.

- Quoi ?

- Je vais faire comme le poisson !

- ...Tu vas nagé pour sauver Sasuke ?

- Non imbécile ! Je vais capturer la proie de mon voisin ! Je vais devenir oinin, et attraper Sasuke avant les autres !

- Et bien je ne sais pas si tu es dingue ou si c'est dans ces moments extrêmes que des idées comme ça te viennent, mais dans tout les cas il te manque plusieurs cases.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis sur que je peux retrouvé Sasuke avant eux !

- Et quand tu auras retrouvé ton Sasuke qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche comme pour s'apprêter à répondre mais la referma ensuite et fronça les sourcils.

« - On verra sur le moment !

- Tu es vraiment insouciant, déclara Sai

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir plus Sai, si ils retrouvent Sasuke il est fichu, il a beau être fort, si toute les forces spéciales lui tombent dessus en même temps y'a des chances qu'ils arrivent à le capturer même si il le tue pas tout de suite !

- Je comprend...mais comment tu vas convaincre l'Hokage que tu ...enfin ça sent le coup fourrer à dix kilomètres que le seul qui veuille sauver Sasuke se retourne subitement contre lui...

-...Je n'aurais qu'à jouer la comédie, ou un truc du genre...au fait, tu plaisantais vraiment tout à l'heure hein ? Tu ne vas pas me dénoncé ?

- J'ai lu dans un livre que pour garder ses amis il fallait les protégé.

- Ah...Ben tant mieux » Déclara en blond avant de tourner les talons et de commencer à marcher vers l'intérieur du village.

La nouvelle avait ravivé les esprits, et les gens ne parlait plus que de ça, disant qu'ils espéraient que ce dangereux criminel soit vite attrapé.

Naruto avait passé plusieurs années à chercher Sasuke sans le trouver, il était ridicule de penser que les oinins le trouverait « vite ». Mais c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il se dirigea vers le bureau de Tsunade, croisant Konohamaru sur son chemin qui détourna le regard de manière forcé. On avait du lui dire d'arrêter de fréquenté Naruto qui avant « le procès » avait crié à qui voulait l'entendre que Sasuke était quelqu'un de bien. Le blond l'ignora avec difficulté et poursuivit sa route. Sasuke était tout ce qui importait pour le moment, le temps était compté.

Il toqua à la porte de la vielle, entra sans qu'on l'y invite et se posta devant le bureau.

Tsunade le regarda de travers et lui demanda de manière très distingué :

« - QUOI ?!

- Fais moi Oinin la vielle !

- ….

- ….

- Naruto tu as bu ?

- Non j'ai rien bu, j'ai juste ouvert les yeux ! Il ravala sa salive.

- Ah oui ? C'est douteux, et suspect...déclara Tsunade en ouvrant violemment un éventail avec lequel elle s'éventa lentement.

- Pourtant c'est la vérité, dit-il en cherchant quoi rajouter, je suis fatigué de croire l'impossible ! Je sais qu'il a brisé ce lien entre moi et lui, entre nous, entre l'équipe 7...je veux qu'il souffre autant qu'on a souffert de croire en lui ! Continua-t-il. Cela lui avait couté de dire ça, il n'en pensait pas un mot, et il ne se serait pas vengé si cela avait été vrai.

Tsunade arrêta de s'éventer, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Et bien...et bien tu me dis ça après que je me sois battu pour lui au conseil ?!

- Je sais que je t'ai causé des problèmes, mais justement, j'aimerais me racheté, et je préfèrerais que si Sasuke meurt, ce soit moi qui le tue.

- Tu te sens capable d'arrêté Sasuke ?

- Oui !

- ...Tu ne me fais pas marché Naruto ?

- ...Non !

Et bien..dans ce cas..je n'ai aucune raison de te refuser de devenir Oinin...mais ne voulais tu pas être Hokage à la place de L'Hokage ?

- ...Je dois d'abord régler les choses avec Sasuke.

- Bien..et bien je te met dans l'équipe de ...voyons voir...

- Non ! ...je

- ...Tu ?

- Je préfèrerais être tout seul.

- Naruto qui préfère être tout seul, c'est le monde à l'envers.

- Allez la vielle s'il te plait ! J'ai pas envie de ...heu...me trainé des boulets !

- Ce serait plutôt toi le boulet pour eux tu sais …

- Hé ! Qu'est ce que vous avez tous !

- Très bien tu peux être tout seul Naruto, mais si je te laisse faire ça, promets moi de toujours resté fidèle à Konoha...quoi que Sasuke te dise, quoi qu'il te fasse, peut importe que tu es l'impression qu'il soit redevenu comme à l'époque où tu la connu, peut importe que tu compatisses ou que tu éprouves encore des sentiments d'amitié pour lui, promets moi ! De toujours être fidèle à Konoha !

-...Je promets.

- Bien alors va, et arrête le. Et ne meurt pas !

- Merci...

- Tu vas devoir changer « d'uniforme » cependant, on va t'attribuer un masque...mais soyons d'accord, c'est uniquement pour la mission de Sasuke...je te laisse participer parce que c'est toi et que tu le demande...fais attention à toi, tu es toujours rechercher par l'Akatsuki !

- Je sais.

- ...Ne fais pas de bêtise que tu pourrais regretter. Et je pris pour que tu n'ai pas d'idée derrière la tête.

- Je te dis que non !

- Alors va ! »

Naruto sorti du bureau et resta accolé à la porte, les yeux fermés...il s'en voulait d'avoir autant mentit à Tsunade, mais si il n'avait pas parût sincère, il n'aurait pas pu chasser Sasuke. Il releva lentement les yeux vers le mur d'en face...Sasuke était quelque part, il fallait le chercher, il fallait le trouver...Il réfléchit une seconde et rouvrit la porte du bureau de Tsunade :

« - Met Sai sur la mission...lui dit-il.

- Il est déjà sur la mission.

- AH OUI ?! Il me la pas dit !

- Tu ne lui as peut-être pas demandé !

- J'y crois pas ! Un truc aussi important il faut le dire ! Et pourquoi il est pas parti alors ? Il a dit que les autres Oinin étaient parti juste après la décision !

- ...Il a dit qu'il voulait venir te voir avant.

-...Ah oui ?

- Il était inquiet pour toi Naruto !

-...J'y vais. »

Cette fois Naruto quitta vraiment le bureau et descendit de la tour de l'Hokage pour retrouver Sai.

Il le trouva assis sur une pierre, là où il l'avait laissé, la bouche à moiter entrouverte lisant un document officiel. Naruto s'approcha et lu par dessus son épaule :

« Cher membre de l'Anbu de Konoha, nous sommes presque certains que Uchiwa Sasuke est en direction de notre village. Nous possédons un important parchemin qu'il semble vouloir s'approprier. Un traitre de ses rangs nous a informé. Veuillez s'il vous plait venir au plus vite.

Kazegake Gaara. »

Naruto relu la chose deux fois.

« - Pourquoi Gaara t'as envoyé ça ?

-...Parce que je suis membre de la mission.

- Je sais...d'ailleurs je t'en veux de ne pas me l'avoir dit.

- Désolé, aussi, Suna est sur le coup, ils sont alliés à Konoha ne l'oublions pas...et ça...c'est très direct, déclara Sai en regardant le papier blanc avec un air suspicieux.

- Tu y crois ? C'est un peu...bourrin et rapide non ? C'est trop facile de tombé sur le traitre d'un coup et d'apprendre ça.

- C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? Dis toi plutôt que si cette information est vrai, tu as eu une chance folle qu'elle me parvienne à moi ! Si les autres l'avait trouvé ils l'auraient fait vérifié et direction Suna au galop.

- ...Oui...Mais...comment savoir si c'est vrai ?

- Il faut avertir L'Hokage.

- Non...n'avertit personne, c'est ma chance.

- Et si c'est un piège ? C'est un peu gros non ?

- Mais c'est ma seul piste !

- Et moi dans tout ça ?

- ...Tu vas venir avec moi ? Ou ignorer le mot s'il te plait ?

-...Venir avec toi, ne serait-ce que pour que tu restes en vie.

- Merci pour la confiance. Mais comment tu as eut ce mot ?

- Un pigeon voyageur me la apporté.

- Y'a des pigeons à Suna ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- ...BREF ! Allons y ! En route pour Suna ! AH ! Je vais prévenir Sakura avant !

- Elle ne croira jamais que tu puisses suivre une piste aussi peu fiable. Le Kazekage a vraiment eut une chance folle... »

Pourtant, dans le désert, un jeune rouquin tatoué du sigle amour sur le front tenait un parchemin très précieux entre ces mains. Du sang couvrait l'une d'elle, et un cadavre jonchait le sable derrière lui. Il regardait l'horizon avec inquiétude. Comme guettant quelqu'un.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Délire passagé :

Naru : Et c'est reparti.

Sasu : Je suis pas dans le chapitre !

Naru : Tu déconnes on parle de toi à toutes les lignes !

Sasu : Je suis quand même pas là.

Gaara : Et moi je tue des gens ?

Chapitre 2 à venir : « Le début de la traque ». Reviews ?! X3


	2. Début de la traque

Titre : Oinins

Résumer : Sasuke est considéré comme une menace potentiel pour Konoha, c'est pourquoi il a été condamné à mort par le village. Naruto n'acceptant pas cette décision décide de jouer double jeu en devenant chasseur de déserteur ! 

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto.

Genre : Aventure/Romance/Humour/Policier ...je saurais pas trop dire en fait.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désolée, la grammaire et moi nous sommes fâchés XD 

Rating : T (Comme ça au moin...)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. 

Pairing : Sasu/Naru 

Note de l'auteur : Je démarre cette fic après un gros moment de vide, donc je suis peut-être un peu rouillée, mais ça faisait un moment que je voulais mettre en scène cette idée, j'éspère que vous apprécierez.

Note de l'auteur² : L'histoire se déroule alors que Sasuke à déserté, tué Oroshimaru et tué son frère.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 2 : Début de la traque.

...Pourtant, dans le désert, un jeune rouquin tenait un parchemin très précieux entre ces mains. Du sang couvrait l'une d'elle, et un cadavre jonchait le sable derrière lui. Il regardait l'horizon avec inquiétude. Comme guettant quelqu'un...

Naruto se changea. Ça lui faisait très bizarre de devoir enfilé l'uniforme des ANBU, lui qui n'en avait jamais vraiment croisé. Lui et Sai étaient dans un petit locale au fin fond du village. Comme Sai s'en était douté, Sakura avait frappé Naruto et ne croyait pas du tout en l'indice. De plus, Gaara depuis quelques années avait développé avec Naruto une étroite relation d'amitié et elle était persuadée qu'il aurait prévenu Naruto avant qui que ce soit d'autre. Le blond avait répondu à cela qu'il devait avoir eut ses raisons et Sakura lui avait redonné un coup.

Il enfila son masque, un masque dont le visage peinturluré semblait représenté un chat sauvage : Des yeux en amande et trois traits sur les joues. Le masque personnalisé des membres de l'ANBU.

Son cœur battait la chamade, il était pressé, et souhaitait effacer le doute qui embrumait son esprit. De toute façon se disait-il, si c'est un leurre il fallait de toute façon qu'il aille voir Gaara pour lui demandé un peu d'aide.

Les garçons se chargèrent d'armes et se mirent en route.

Le soleil tapait encore plus dehors que dans les limites du village, ou peut-être n'était-ce une impression du au mélange de l'été et de l'adrénaline. Notre duo parcourait leur chemin en sautant de branches en branches, un kunai à la main, sur leur gardes, prêt à attaquer n'importe quoi, prêt à se défendre contre un potentiel Sasuke.

Leur voyage dura trois jours, et vers le milieu du deuxième, Naruto et Sai avait fait une petite pause dans un morceau de forêt dont le sol était déjà recouvert de sable, rappelant leur destination.

« - Nous devrions nous reposer, avait affirmé Sai.

- Non ! Il ne reste pas beaucoup de chemin ! Continuons ! Les autres n'attendrons pas !

- Nous serons inefficace si nous sommes fatigué.

- Mais nous sommes des ninjas enfin !

- Naruto, en tant qu'ami j'aimerais te faire remarquer quelque chose, tu es stressé parce que tu as peur pour Uchiwa, tu es stressé de ne pas le retrouver avant les autres, tu es constamment sur tes gardes, tu ne veux pas te décevoir ni décevoir Sakura, et tu es mitiger entre ta sympathie pour Sasuke et ton affection pour ton village dans lequel tu pourrais passer pour un traitre. Je suis sur que tu es fatigué là.

- Merci de me mettre la réalité en face des yeux je dois te dire « bonne nuit » ?

- Repose toi juste.

- Tu m'énerves...Sasuke aurait continué !

- Oui et bien je ne suis pas Sasuke, et n'oublie pas que si Sasuke n'était pas parti nous n'en serions pas là.

- Ah ça y est j'aurais du m'en douter, tu ne crois pas du tout en lui n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sur que tu essaieras de le tuer quand tu le verras.

- ...Non, mais c'est vrai je ne crois pas du tout en lui. Mais je crois en toi, et tu crois en lui. Et je ne t'aurais pas suivit si je comptais te dénoncer ou un truc du genre.

- Ouais ouais. Bonne nuit.

- ...Bonne nuit. »

La conversation s'acheva là, mais Naruto ne pu pas dormir cette nuit là, il était en effet « trop stressé. » Le réveil fut d'ailleurs brutal. Des cernes sous les yeux il s'était redressé d'un coup, avait prit ses affaires et avait sommer Sai de se lever dans un grand cri près de ses oreilles.

Au bout du troisième jour, leur pieds butaient dans le sable, mais leur détermination était trop grande pour que la fatigue de la route prenne le dessus. Naruto regarda au loin et remarqua un petit point devant la grande façade de l'entrer du village de Suna. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il se mit à courir en sa direction.

« - GAARA ! S'écria t-il.

- Naruto ! Répondit le Kazekage.

- Je vais y aller franco mais c'est bien toi qui a envoyé une lettre disant que Sasuke venait ici ?

- Oui.

- SERIEUX ?!

- ...oui.

- OH MON DIEU !

- Tu y croyais si peu ? Demanda Sai d'un regard en coin.

- Mais mais...Comment …?

- Nous avons attraper un de ses hommes quand vous nous avez envoyer la nouvelle pour l'arrestation de Uchiwa Sasuke. Avec tellement de persuasion qu'il en est mort, je l'ai fait avoué, déclara Gaara. Si il ne m'a pas menti, Sasuke vient chercher le parchemin temps. J'ai du brisé le sablier qui le contenait pour l'avoir sur moi, si il parvenait à passer tout les gardes qui le protégeait.

- C'est quoi ce parchemin ? Demanda Sai.

- ...C'est censé être secret ...

- S'il te plait Gaara, c'est important qu'on sache...que je sache, balbutia le blond. »

Gaara sembla hésité puis dans une mou résignée et après avoir regarder trois fois par terre il consentit à expliquer :

« - Ce parchemin et très spécial et très précieux...en fait, il permet de revenir à un moment du passé...Bien sur son utilisation est interdite, car trop dangereuse. Imaginez que quelqu'un change tout le passé, cela pourrait avoir d'horrible répercutions sur notre présent...

- Alors Sasuke voudrait revenir à un moment de son passé pour changer quelque chose ? Mais...Dit en nous plus sur ce parchemin, c'est...on peut revenir une fois reparti ? On est obligé de revivre toute notre vie ? Et est-ce que ça à un nombre limité d'utilisation ?! S'emporta Naruto en s'accrochant aux manches de Gaara qui parût subitement très inquiet.

- C'est interdit je t'ai dit, à quoi bon savoir tout ça...

- Mais Gaara !

- ...On ne peut revenir une fois reparti que si l'on est satisfait de son changement...c'est un peu bizarre...ce parchemin à été conçu pour changer le passé, pas seulement pour le visiter...en fait on ne peut pas vraiment repartir dans le présent si on ne change rien...Du moins c'est ce qu'on raconte sur ce parchemin. Et au sujet du nombre d'utilisation je ne suis pas sûr...Personne n'a jamais essayé...c'est trop dangereux, un seul voyage peut avoir d'énormes répercutions. Mais il n'est pas étonnant qu'on puisse le vouloir, c'est pourquoi il était bien garder...Jusqu'à maintenant. A vrai dire, je crois que je n'ai même pas confiance en les ninja qui le gardait, la tentation est tellement grande, c'est pourquoi je l'ai prit avec moi. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un d'eux profite de la bataille pour s'en emparer.

- Tu veux dire que là, tu l'as sur toi ? Demanda Naruto les yeux grands ouverts.

- Oui.

- Et si ...Et comment Sasuke à t'il pu connaître son existence si c'est secret ?!

- ...Il a prit de l'ampleur...il doit y avoir une fuite. Un traitre parmi mes rangs...voilà pourquoi je n'ai plus confiance.

- Je vois. Le gas de Sasuke t'as dit quand il comptait arriver ?

- Il n'a pas donné l'heure exacte si c'est ce que tu demandes, ironisa Gaara. Mais il devrait arrivé dans très peu de temps. Je devrais peut-être m'en aller, je suis censé aider Konoha à l'attraper mais la protection du parchemin est plus importante et puis...je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le capturer sachant que tu es là. Sa mort m'arrangerait pour tout t'avouer, mais je sais l'amour que tu lui porte.

- « L'amour » C'est très fort comme mot, déclara Sai.

- Sasuke est le premier homme à ne pas m'avoir vu comme le simple réceptacle de Kyuubi...le premier qui m'est porté un peu d'attention. Nous étions tout petits, mais je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. Puis c'est devenu mon rivale, mon meilleur ennemi...puis mon meilleur ami. Ça n'a pas changé. Je le poursuivrai et l'arrêterai, et je le sauverais...je ramènerais ce qu'il était avant de devenir ce qu'il est devenu. Sasuke n'est pas méchant au fond je le sais, il est juste blessé. Je sais que je peux le sauver ! Même si il prêtant qu'il n'y a plus de lien entre nous. Je sais qu'il n'a pas pu oublié l'équipe 7. »

Gaara soupira avant d'ajouter plus bas :

« - N'y a t-il pas plus que de l'amitié dans tout ça...

- Quoi ?

- Rien... »

Gaara décida finalement de quitter Suna, pour protéger le parchemin et il laissa le village aux mains de Naruto et de Sai. Tout les ninjas de Suna devait protéger les habitants.

Uzumaki enfila son masque d'ANBU, cachant son visage et Sai fit de même. Ils n'étaient plus eux, Ils étaient des Oinins. Mais la différences avec les autres étaient que eux allait trahir leur devoir.

Naruto créa deux clones de l'ombre, un qu'il posta au nord du village et un autre qu'il posta au sud. L'est était gardé par Sai et l'ouest par le vrai Naruto. Ils attendirent.

La nuit tomba comme une tempête de sable se lève. Cependant tout était calme dans le désert. Un calme trop calme, presque angoissant. Le genre de calme qui annonce une embuscade, une attaque, une catastrophe. Sous son masque Naruto plissait les yeux pour mieux voir.

Loin au nord, une silhouette se dessina lentement ; avançant comme un fantôme, une ombre de main sur une ombre d'épée, d'une démarche droite qui semblait connaître son but.

C'est la nuit et au nord que Sasuke attaque.

Le clone de l'ombre se mit en position d'attaque, regrettant un peu de ne pas être le vrai. Sasuke s'avança jusqu'à lui, et le souffle du clone se fit de plus en plus lourd. Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre une inspiration qu'à l'uniforme d'ANBU Sasuke réagit. Il le trancha en deux d'un coup de lame et ne pu que constaté la fumée dans laquelle le clone se dissipa.

D'une voix calme et grave il déclara pour lui même :

« - ...Kage bushin ? »

A l'ouest, les souvenirs du clone parvinrent de suite à Naruto qui ouvrit grand les yeux en découvrant le visage de Sasuke. Son souffle se fit court et ses membres tremblèrent. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entrevu autrement que sur la photo de l'équipe 7 qu'il chérissait. Il avait changé. Il était plus âgé. Plus grand et plus fort. Mais quelque chose de sombre était né dans ses yeux, quelque chose que Naruto n'appréciait pas beaucoup. Une sorte de brume dans ses yeux noirs cernés. Il était différent de leur dernière altercation, la haine dans ses yeux n'étaient pas parti mais il semblait y avoir quelque chose en plus, comme les yeux d'un enfant qui aurait grandit subitement. Mais Naruto n'avait pas la tête à imaginer ce qu'il avait pu lui arriver, il ne savait qu'une chose, qu'il allait entrer dans le village pour chercher le parchemin et qu'il y avait des chances pour que les autres Oinins arrivent aussi vite que lui était arrivé. Gaara les avait aussi prévenu, par devoir, mais avait laissé de l'avance à Naruto. Il se mordit la lèvre sous son masque et se propulsa vers le nord du village en courant de toutes ses forces.

A l'entrer il n'était pas là, il le chercha, il courait sans s'arrêter, tentant de se faire discret sans y arrivé. Il décida de se diriger vers le temple où était censé être cacher le parchemin, parchemin qui n'était même plus à Suna.

Mais une chose attira son attention. Le feu. Les maisons qui étaient faite de pierre étaient épargnées mais le grand marché tout en bois flambait comme braise dans une cheminé. Sasuke et son Katon étaient passés par là. Naruto se demanda pourquoi flamber ce morceau du village alors que le temple y était opposé, mais il réalisa ensuite que le marché était situé en plein sur l'entrer où les autres Oinins allaient surement entrer, l'entrer principale. En tout cas ça leur barrait bien la route, Naruto aurait presque remercier Sasuke de lui facilité la tache mais ça n'allait pas durer.

Il croisa Sai à qui il demanda de continuer de vérifié le village pendant qu'il serait dans le temple et il entra. C'était un endroit sans fenêtre, éclairé uniquement par des bougies. Mais la nuit tombée les fenêtres n'auraient pas éclairée grand chose de toutes façon. Naruto regarda autour de lui et constata que les hommes qui gardaient le temple était tous morts, leur cadavres couvrant de rouge le sol de pierres sableuses. Il réprima une mine de dégout et continua d'avancer. Sasuke était trop rapide, vraiment trop rapide. Il commençait à se remettre en question sur ses capacités à l'arrêter mais il préféra remettre sa réflexion à plus tard quand il découvrit la silhouette d'un homme devant un grand autel. Il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir, c'était bien Sasuke. Naruto fronça les sourcils pour mieux l'observer dans la pénombre.

Sasuke cherchait en vain le parchemin et quand il remarqua qu'on l'observait il se retourna subitement. Naruto regarda Sasuke dans les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, qui n'avait pas conscience que Naruto lui faisait face.

Soudain Sasuke s'avança d'un coup et plaqua en lui tenant la gorge Naruto sur le mur.

« - Encore toi, commença t-il.

- …

- C'est encore un clone celui là ou c'est ton vrai corps ?

- …

- Tu fais parti de l'ANBU hein ? Un Oinin je présume...ils ont du me condamné à mort ça y est, ça faisait un moment que je me demandais quand ça arriverait. Tu crois que tu peux m'arrêter ? »

Naruto se dégagea de l'emprise de Sasuke et s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres en toussotant.

« - Où est le parchemin ? Demanda Sasuke.

- ...Loin d'ici ! Répondit Naruto.

- ...Cette voix...je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part...

- Ose faire comme si tu l'avais oublié !

- ...Naruto...Uzumaki ? AH AH. Laisse moi rire, tu es devenu Oinin ? Tu veux te venger parce que tu n'es pas fichu de me tuer ? Ou bien peut-etre que tu veux vraiment me livrer à Konoha !

- Non ! (Il enleva son masque) Je ne suis pas venu te ramener à Konoha pour qu'il t'y tue...je suis là pour te sauver !

- ...Me sauver ? Pourquoi je suis en danger ? Ah ah !

- Tu peux rire si tu veux, mais tu n'imagines pas le nombre d'oinins qu'il doit y avoir dehors en ce moment devant le temple ! Crois moi tu as beau être fort tu n'y survivra pas ! Laisse moi t'aider !

- En souvenir du bon vieux temps ? Naruto...cela fait un moment que je dois te tuer, mais vois tu, ayant supprimer tout lien qui existe entre nous je n'en vois plus vraiment l'utilité.

- Tu mens ! Je sais que tu n'as pas pu oublié ce qu'on a vécu ! TU N'AS PAS PU M'OUBLIE ! NI MOI ! NI SAKURA ! ET JE VAIS TE LE PROUVER !

- J'AI tout oublié, Konoha m'a trahit. Ce sont eux les mauvais, eux qu'il faudrait exécuté.

- Écoute, pour l'instant je veux juste t'éviter la mort, on parlera détail après !

- Je n'ai pas peur de la mort Naruto, toi par contre si tu continue à m'importuner, tu devrais en avoir peur.

Un BOUM résonna sur la porte du temple.

* * *

Délire passagé :

Naru : Oh ! J'arrive à peine à y croire ! Tu es donc capable de faire du sérieux !

Sasu : ...C'est moi ou j'ai l'air d'un gros enfoiré ?

Gaara : Je me barre en laissant mon village, sympathique.

Naru : Je me fais traité comme une merde après tout ce que j'ai fais quand même.

Nate : Justement, faut pas croire que ça va resté comme ça, là Sasuke s'auto-protège en restant dans sa bulle.

Sasu : C'est ça parle de moi comme d'un ado renfermé les gens vont avoir une belle image de moi.

Chapitre 3 à venir : « La fuite dans la traque ». Reviews ? X3


	3. Fuite dans la traque

Titre : Oinins

Résumer : Sasuke est considéré comme une menace potentiel pour Konoha, c'est pourquoi il a été condamné à mort par le village. Naruto n'acceptant pas cette décision décide de jouer double jeu en devenant chasseur de déserteur ! 

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto.

Genre : Action/Romance/Humour/Policier ...je saurais pas trop dire en fait.

Mot de l'auteuse : Si il reste des fautes, désolée, la grammaire et moi nous sommes fâchés XD 

Rating : T (Comme ça au moin...)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. 

Pairing : Sasu/Naru 

Note de l'auteur : Je démarre cette fic après un gros moment de vide, donc je suis peut-être un peu rouillée, mais ça faisait un moment que je voulais mettre en scène cette idée, j'éspère que vous apprécierez.

Note de l'auteur² : L'histoire se déroule alors que Sasuke à déserté, tué Oroshimaru et tué son frère.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3 : Fuite dans la traque.

...Un BOUM résonna sur la porte du temple...

Naruto se retourna brusquement, les yeux rivés sur la dite porte. Un deuxième coup retentit et il poussa un juron tout en se retournant vers Sasuke.

« - Je pensais pas qu'ils seraient là si vite, dit-il.

- C'est censé être l'élite du village non ? En attendant je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire mais tu vas me dire où est le parchemin, lui répondit Sasuke en le menaçant de son épée, j'ai l'impression que tu as l'air de le savoir.

- Il n'est pas ici.

- J'avais remarqué, et tu l'as dit, ce qui prouve que tu sais où il est. »

Un autre BOUM résonna sur la porte.

« - Si tu ne te dépêche pas de me répondre ils auront le plaisir de ramasser ton cadavre, c'est dommage … Naruto...qui veut devenir Hokage...tué si facilement, commenta le déserteur.

- Je te croyais plus intelligent en tant que mon rival ! Tu vois bien que si je suis ici et que je te dis tout ça, c'est que mes plans ont été un peu bouleversé, si je t'aide à t'enfuir et qu'ils le découvrent, tu crois vraiment que je vais pouvoir devenir hokage ? Je ne suis pas si stupide, même si tout le monde dit le contraire ! »

Sasuke baissa légèrement son arme et le jaugea des yeux.

« - Tu disais pourtant que rien ne t'empêcherai de devenir hokage.

- Mais rien ne m'empêchera de le devenir ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire chopper !

- Il suffirait que je t'assomme et que je balance un petit mot, déclara Sasuke en se rapprochant du visage du blond.

- Je suis venu t'aider Sasuke, tu es trop confiant, et je pense que c'est ce qui te perdra. De plus, j'ai des choses à régler avec toi ! Et...J'ai promis à Sakura de te ramener !

- ...Sakura, Sakura...qui s'en souci ?

- Moi je m'en soucis, répondit Naruto d'un air menaçant.

- Tu fais ça pour Sakura ?

- Non, tu es...tu es...

- Je suis quoi ? »

Enfin la porte du temple céda. Une horde de Ninja se déploya dans l'antre et les encercla, Sai en faisait parti, caché sous son masque.

Naruto et Sasuke se mirent instinctivement dos à dos, en position d'attaque. Les autres membres de l'ANBU parurent hésiter une seconde suite au comportement de Naruto qui était censé être de leur côté. Sai pensa que Naruto n'était vraiment pas doué, il venait de se poser en complice. Il essaya alors de lui sauver la mise en provoquant son sens pratique.

« - Naruto ! Tue le ! Lui hurla-il pour lui rappeler qu'il était oinin.

- Pourquoi il a enlevé son masque ? Demanda l'un des autres.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, tue le juste, continua Sai pour forcé le blond à faire quelque chose. »

Sasuke dans tout ça les regardait d'un air sceptique, attendant littéralement qu'il se passe quelque chose, donnant presque l'impression de s'impatienter. Le blond respira un grand coup, et comprenant la situation pénible dans laquelle il venait de se mettre, se retourna pour asséné un coup au brun qui le para habilement, en le dévisageant.

« - Tu veux me tuer finalement ? Bien indécis, se permit t-il de dire.

- Non je ... »

Naruto était énervé, il savait que les autres l'observait et que Sasuke devait certainement s'amuser avec lui en le provoquant comme ça. Cependant il n'eut pas bien le temps à nouveau de réfléchir. La horde d'oinin avait foncé sur Sasuke profitant de l'ouverture laisser par son dialogue et avait réussit à lui monopolisé un bras. Le brun effectua un jutsu. Plusieurs grands serpents sortir de la paume de sa main libre et mordirent tour à tour les cous des opposants. Sai tenta de sauver ses camarades en attaquant Sasuke de front et se fit projeté contre un des murs. Les oinins qui avaient pu éviter les morsures revinrent à la charge et arrivèrent à blesser Sasuke à la hanche. Il en tua deux autres avant de se sentir légèrement débordé et d'offrir involontairement une ouverture a un autre qui lui donna un gros coup de poing en plein au milieu du visage. Le coup le sonna et il recula jusqu'à buter dans le mur derrière lui. Un autre homme en profita pour lancer quatre ou cinq kunai en plein sur le brun.

Mais Naruto s'interposa à ce moment là, et prit l'attaque de plein fouet, tombant à genoux devant Sasuke qui avait ouverts plus grands les yeux.

L'oinin paniqua une seconde, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naruto s'était interposé. Une brume se déversa soudain dans la pièce et Sasuke le tua d'un coup sec, profitant de sa confusion. Au bout de vingt bonne minutes il savait qu'il fallait mieux prendre la fuite, il était blessé et avait perdu beaucoup de sang, réduisant ses capacités. Il regarda en biais le corps de Naruto mais Sai l'attaqua à nouveau de front et son kunai fit des étincelles avec l'épée du brun.

« - Sai ! C'est trop dangereux ! Cria un des oinins gisant au sol.

- Sai ? Répéta Sasuke, ça me dit quelque chose...je t'ai déjà vu toi. »

Sasuke se dégagea de la prise en effectuant un tour sur lui même et attaqua Sai de côté, lui ôtant son masque.

« - Ah, ça y est je me souviens, tu es mon remplaçant dans la petite équipe 7. Alors ça te plait d'être entouré de faibles et d'imbéciles ?

- Je ne les trouve ni faibles, ni imbéciles, déclara Sai.

- Tu dois être comme eux alors.

- Je ne te connais pas, et je ne comprend pas pourquoi Naruto tient tant à toi mais je serais heureux si tu arrêtais de te comporter comme une grosse merde avec lui.

- Je n'ai plus aucun lien avec lui.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il dit.

- C'est ce que je pense.

- Pas lui.

- Je me fiche de ce qu'il pense.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il dit.

- Tu m'embrouilles, déclara Sasuke en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre, qui fit tomber Sai à genoux devant lui. Estimes toi heureux, tu vas pouvoir rester envie si tu réponds à cette question : Où est le parchemin ? Tu dois le savoir aussi si Naruto le sait.

- Je ne sais pas, mentit Sai.

- C'est bien dommage, tu vas mourir. Tu es sûr de ne pas savoir ?

- …

- Alors ?

- Il ne sa...sait pas...gémit Naruto, qui s'était réveillé. »

Sasuke se retourna et se mit au niveau du blond.

« - Alors dis moi toi, ou je le tue sous tes yeux.

- ...Après avoir perdu ta famille, tu m'ôterais la mienne ? Toi qui sait ce qu'on ressent.

- Je ne ressens plus rien que de la haine, et ce n'est pas ta famille.

- Mes amis sont ma famille ! Je n'en ai jamais eu d'autre ! S'exclama le blond en crachant du sang. »

Sasuke lui donna un coup de pied et se retourna vers Sai, il leva son épée quand Naruto trouva la force de se lever et de le plaquer par terre. Sai s'échappa et alla aider les autres oinins, qui avaient eut le temps de récupérer pendant leur affrontement.

Un autre assaut arriva sur Sasuke qui décida que fuir était définitivement la meilleur solution pour lui à présent. Il se mit à courir vers la sortie mais fut stoppé par Naruto qui s'était accroché à son pied, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre sans pour autant le faire tombé. Le blond avait perdu trop de sang, et il s'évanouit d'un coup et tomba vers l'avant. Sasuke le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Il était à présent seul contre tous, mais seul devant la sortie !

Il leur déclara de sa plus terrifiante voix :

« - Je prend celui là en otage ! Il sait où est le parchemin, alors il y a deux solutions possibles, un : si vous me suivez il meurt, deux : si vous ne me suivez pas il reste en vie. »

Sur cette phrase il se retourna et parti au galop vers la sortie du village, Naruto sous le bras.

Les oinins ne le suivirent pas, d'abord, puis une fois décrété qu'une seule vie pour des centaines ne comptait pas, ils se remirent en chasse. Sai cependant, défendait Naruto comme il pouvait.

Sasuke quitta le village, pensant sa plaie à la hanche d'un tissus pour éviter de montrer clairement sa direction en laissant un chemin de sang dans le sable. Il n'arrivait pas à ne penser à rien. En vérité il avait les yeux bleus de Naruto dans la tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce crétin continuait à vouloir de « son amitié » mot qui était déjà bien loin de lui avec tout ce qu'il s'était encastré dans le crâne. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'ami » « Les liens nous affaiblissent » « Les liens on a peur de les perdre. » Comment Naruto qui avait déjà perdu lui aussi, pouvait encore avoir envie de prendre le risque de ressentir cette peine. Pourquoi tenait il à lui ? Ne lui avait il pas fait que du mal ? N'avait-il pas essayé de le tuer ?

« - Usuratonkashi, murmura t-il pour lui même. »

Il courut jusqu'au matin et s'arrêta dans une forêt à l'opposé de la direction de Konoha, pour en être le plus loin possible. Il posa Naruto contre un arbre et l'observa, accroupi.

Le blond avait vraiment la mine fatigué. Il avait des égratignures jusque sur le visage, et Sasuke ressentait encore le frisson qu'il avait eut quand il s'était jeté sur lui à la dernière minute. Il posa sa main sur sa tête dans un geste naturel et il soupira en se relevant et en allant cueillir quelques plantes. Il revint et s'occupa des blessures du blond, en essayant de réfléchir le moins possible.

Il ne devait pas ressentir de soulagement, ni même de plaisir à le retrouver, non il devait se concentrer sur son but. Il devait anéantir Konoha, et il voulait que certaines choses changent. Qui sait peut-être qu'il pouvait vivre heureux, avec les deux membres de l'équipe 7 si il pouvait remonté le temps et changer le passé. Le passé de son frère, notamment. Il remua subitement la tête dans une négation. Il se sentait stupide. Il n'y avait plus moyen que le mot « heureux » entre dans son existence à présent. Naruto était son otage, rien de plus.

Le dit Naruto finit d'ailleurs par ouvrirent lentement les paupières. Il leva ses yeux embrumés vers Sasuke qui gardait un visage impassible.

« - Où je suis ? Demanda y-il au brun.

- Où est le parchemin ?

- Mais tais toi donc avec ton parchemin à la con, je t'ai demandé où j'étais, me répond pas par une question.

- Tu es mon otage, et uniquement parce que tu sais où est le parchemin, sinon tu serais déjà mort.

- Bon, ok, au moins, tu as toujours ta langue pour dire des conneries, c'est déjà ça, ça prouve que t'es en bonne santé. Aï ! S'exclama le blond en se redressant.

- Tu vas arrêter de faire le malin, monsieur le chasseur de déserteur.

- Oh s'il te plait, quand j'en aurais finit avec ça et que je serais hokage, je ferais quelques petits changement section oinin...par exemple...on devrait laisser le futur hokage régler ses problèmes personnel tranquille ! Et je ne suis l'otage de personne !

- ...Ah oui ? Et si je te torturais jusqu'à ce que tu avoue ?

- Je te casserais les oreilles et tu perdrais ton temps, pour te sauver je ne dois pas te dire où il est. Et mon but là, c'est de te sauver, tu me suis ?

- C'est toi qui ne me suis pas.

- Tu es dans une impasse royal avec moi Sasuke ! Je suis buté d'après Sakura !

- ...Arrête de prononcer son nom, et d'être aussi familier avec moi.

- …

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu veux me sauver ?

- Mais parce que tu es mon meilleur ami, et que malgré les années, ça n'a pas changé !

- Tu es le seul de nous deux à penser ça.

- Alors pourquoi tu me dévisages ? »

Sasuke détourna la tête.

« - Je ne te dévisage pas.

- J'ai l'impression de me répéter mais, tu es le premier qui ne m'a pas vu simplement comme le réceptacle de Kyuubi, tu es...plus qu'un ami pour moi, tu es un frère. Je n'ai pas pu t'empêcher de partir la première fois...je n'ai pas pu t'arrêter la deuxième...crois moi, ce coup de chance que j'ai eu de découvrir où tu étais, je ne compte pas le laisser filer.

- On dit jamais deux sans trois.

- Je ne suis pas assez cultiver pour croire aux proverbes.

- C'est fou cette manière de se dénigrer.

- Je ne me dénigre pas je répète ce qu'on me dit.

- Les gens n'ont pas l'air de t'aimer plus qu'à mon départ.

- Ça te préoccupe ?

- Non j'en ai rien à faire. Je veux juste savoir où est le parchemin. Et arrête de me faire autant parler, j'ai perdu l'habitude, ça me fatigue.

- Désolé de te brusqué toi et tes manières pauvre Sasuke.

- Où est le parchemin ?

- Je craquerais jamais, tu perds ton temps ! Et pourquoi tu le veux ce parchemin ?

- Tu es au courant de ce qu'il fait ?

- Ou...ais !

- Et bien voilà ta réponse crétin.

- Je ne suis pas un crétin ! Crétin !

- ... »

Sasuke se leva soudainement et tourna le dos à Naruto.

« - ...Quoi ?

- La ferme, ne parle plus. »

Sur ce Sasuke s'en alla près de la rivière et laissa Naruto cogiter là. Lui parler lui rappelait l'équipe 7, se disputer avec lui lui rappelait la relation qu'ils avaient entretenu. Cela lui faisait du mal. Il ferma les yeux, souffla et se remit en mode « glaçon ». Un oiseau lui arriva soudainement en plein dessus avec un message à lui délivrer. Sasuke prit violemment le morceau de papier de la patte de l'oiseau et le jeta en l'air pour qu'il reprenne son vol. Puis il lu le petit papier avec une extrême attention.

« Le kazekage de Suna te suit.

* * *

Karin. »

Naru : J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à suivre !

Sasu : C'est parce que tu as beaucoup de mal à utiliser ton cerveau.

Naru : Toi, chut.

Gaara : Je suis plutôt rapide dans cette fic.

Nate : C'est parce que tu es dans ton élément.

Gaara : La forêt ?

Nate : Chut.

Chapitre 4 à venir : « Reconnaissance dans la traque. » Reviews ? X3


	4. Révélation dans la traque

Titre : Oinins

Résumer : Sasuke est considéré comme une menace potentiel pour Konoha, c'est pourquoi il a été condamné à mort par le village. Naruto n'acceptant pas cette décision décide de jouer double jeu en devenant chasseur de déserteur ! 

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto.

Genre : Action/Romance/Humour/Policier ...je saurais pas trop dire en fait.

Rating : T (Comme ça au moin...)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. 

Pairing : Sasu/Naru 

Note de l'auteur : Je démarre cette fic après un gros moment de vide, donc je suis peut-être un peu rouillée, mais ça faisait un moment que je voulais mettre en scène cette idée, j'éspère que vous apprécierez.

Note de l'auteur² : L'histoire se déroule alors que Sasuke à déserté, tué Oroshimaru et tué son frère.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Révélation dans la traque.

...« Le kazekage de Suna te suit.

Karin. »...

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et regarda instinctivement derrière lui, guettant une trace de l'être vivant qui le suivait. Il ne ressentait pourtant personne dans les environs, ce Kazekage ne l'était pas pour rien.

Le blond resté sous son arbre ruminait. Il se trouvait trop familier, comme Sasuke le disait, mais il avait cette impression désagréable que si il mettait ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de distance entre eux, ils s'éloigneraient et qu'il n'arriverait plus à l'approcher.

Au moins, même si il n'avançait pas vraiment, sa présence faisait quelque chose à Sasuke. Maintenant son but était de savoir ce que Sasuke trafiquait, et l'en empêcher si possible. Il fallait encore qu'il trouve un moyen de lui éviter la peine de mort, et il s'avouait difficilement que peut-être il aurait du penser à tout ça avant. Mais voyons les choses en face, si Sasuke avait été prit par surprise dans le temple il aurait sans doute été capturer. Sa précipitation avait payé. Il se faisait confiance.

Il se leva difficilement, souffrant de ses blessures et se senti vexé en prenant conscience que le fait qu'il se soit interposé pour recevoir les coups avait laissé Sasuke indifférent. Il donna un coup de pied dans le tronc d'arbre qu'il lui faisait dos et se fit mal...aux côtes, au bassin, aux cuisses, et pour finir : au pied. Forcément, les vibrations quand on est blessé...

Il reposa son dos sur le dit arbre et soupira. Il avait envie de prévenir Sakura qu'il l'avait vu, qu'il l'avait retrouvé, même si rien d'autre n'était fait. Il décida cependant que prendre le risque de signaler sa position était trop grand et il se mit en quête du brun. Il le vit près de la rivière.

Il s'aspergeait le visage, restant suspendu au dessus de l'eau, fixant son reflet. Naruto se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser sans oser le demander. Il était clair qu'il réfléchissait. Son visage semblait réagir à chacune de ses pensées, pour quelqu'un de nature froide il était plutôt expressif avec lui même. Naruto se surprit à aborder un sourire en coin et il se décida à avancer.

Il s'assit juste à côté de lui, engouffrant ses deux jambes dans l'eau tiède.

Sasuke tourna lentement la tête et le dévisagea une seconde, semblant demander ce qu'il voulait pour venir ainsi l'importuner, encore.

« - Tu t'es enfin décidé à me dire où est le parchemin ? Lui demanda t-il.

- Quel rabat joie.

- Il n'y a aucune raison d'être de bonne humeur, de plus nous sommes suivit.

- Suivit ? Par des Oinins ?

- Pire que ça.

- Pire que ça ?

- Un Kazekage.

- Gaara ?!

- C'est une menace ?

- Oui et non. Enfin ça dépend de son humeur, je dirais une menace pour toi tout seul. Moi il me fera rien. Enfin je crois. J'espère, parce qu'il sera en colère si il apprend que je tape la discute avec toi au lieu d'essayer de te raisonner en vain et en te donnant des coups, mais il faudra qu'il se mette dans la tête que je suis un otage là et que même si je suis très courageux me faire tuer par toi parce que je t'aurais trop énervé ne va pas t'aider.

- Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu raconte.

- C'est pas grave.

- Mais tu as raison sur un point, je vais te tuer si tu continue à pourrir l'air avec ta voix criarde.

- Dis Sasuke.

- Je ne dirais rien du tout.

- Quel tête de mule, je suis de ton côté ! Enfin...je veux dire...je prend le risque d'être condamné à mort, ça devrait te suffire comme preuve !

- Je fais cavalier seul Naruto, tu es un otage, boucle là.

- Tu veux dire qu'on ne représente vraiment plus rien pour toi ?

- Plus rien.

- Donc on représentait quelque chose avant !

- Et en quoi ça devrait te rendre heureux puisqu'il n'y a plus rien maintenant ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un parchemin pour remonté dans le temps !

- ...Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que je te ramènerais, et pas par la force, parce que je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, on s'est assez battu tu ne crois pas ? J'ai trop perdu en plus !

- …

- Sasuke, pourquoi tu écartes tout le monde de ton chemin ?

- Les liens nous affaiblissent.

- Ils nous rendent fort !

- On les perd !

- On les protège !

- On arrive pas à les protéger.

- Je suis toujours là !

- Pas grâce à moi.

- …

- …

- Si Gaara nous poursuit, je ne sais plus où est le parchemin, avoua Naruto pensant que le roux avait du le cacher.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu vas me tuer maintenant ?

- …

- Tu ne vas pas me tuer hein ?

- Ne me provoque pas, tout ça n'a rien avoir avec toi, et si je ne te tue pas ce serait pour cette raison.

- Tu te voiles la face.

- C'est toi qui te voile la face, je … N'interfère pas si tu ne veux pas mourir. Tant que tu restes à l'écart tu restes en vie.

- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me mettre à l'écart, hé, je me suis entrainer trop dur trop longtemps pour abandonné l'idée de te ramener.

- Je suis le point culminant de ta vie ou quoi ?

- Pour le moment, oui. Après ce sera de trouver un moyen pour devenir quand même hokage.

- C'est stupide ! J'ai essayé de te tuer, je vous ai laisser tomber toi et Sakura, je vous ai fait du mal, j'ai fais comme si vous n'existiez pas, pour atteindre mon but...mon but vain...

- Mais tu l'as atteins ton but non ? Tu as tué ton frère ! Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus !

- Comme si c'était si simple...j'ai appris des choses, des choses sur Konoha, comment ils ont souillés notre nom...

- Hein ?

- Naruto, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu veux qu'on soit ami, même si ça à l'air sincère. Mais je vais encore te faire du mal je te préviens. Je vais me venger, je vais me venger de Konoha, je vais tous les détruire un par un. Avec ce parchemin.

- Tu vas détruire Konoha ?!

- Maintenant tu peux allez prévenir les autres oinins si ça te chante, parce que je m'apprête à détruire ce pourquoi tu te bats depuis que tu es petit. Que vas tu faire Naruto ? Tu vas me choisir moi ? Ou Konoha ?

- ... »

Sur ces mots Sasuke, persuadé que Naruto choisirait Konoha s'en alla un peu plus loin et envoya un message à Karin, une de ses coéquipières du moment. Naruto préféra faire comme si il n'avait strictement rien entendu et retira ses jambes de l'eau pour les amener près de Sasuke et lire ce qu'il marquait :

« Merci Karin, je veillerai à ce que mon suiveur ne me suive plus. Tu n'as pas besoin d'appeler les autres, j'ai quelque chose avec moi qui devrait le dissuadé de me faire du mal.

Sasuke. »

« - C'est qui cette Karin ? Demanda Naruto en reniflant.

- Je n'ai pas à te répondre.

- C'est Sakura qui va être jalouse.

- Naruto, arrête de faire comme si...

- Tais toi. Je sais bien que rien n'est comme avant, je veux juste revivre ces moments...ces moments ou avec Sakura et toi, on partait en mission...on en faisait des trucs stupides...tu passait ton temps à me traité d'imbécile, un jour t'as dit que tu voulais m'affronter, j'étais trop content, tu me voyais comme ton égal, aujourd'hui je suis un otage, autant dire une sous merde à qui tu demandes de choisir entre toi et son village, j'ai le droit d'être un peu chieur non ?

- …

- Tu veux remonter dans le temps avec ce parchemin...tu comptes remonté à quel point ?

- Avant que mon frère ne tue ma famille. Longtemps avant ça.

- ...Tu vas, tout effacer à propos de nous ?

- ...Je ne sais pas.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire. D'abord parce que changer un passé ça revient à supprimer un futur, donc des gens, et ensuite parce que, je ne veux pas oublier, ce qu'on a vécu. Ce sont les seuls bons souvenirs de ma vie. »

Sasuke tout au fond de lui, était ému par le discours du blond, mais rien ne surpassait sa haine. Il fallait donc qu'il le tue ? Si il comptait l'empêcher de se venger ? Le voir là s'agiter sous ses yeux lui faisait beaucoup de mal, ça lui rappelait tout ce qu'il avait été obligé de fuir, d'abandonner, et maintenant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur son passé, il voyait et ressentait clairement les choses, comme si la brume autour de son aura s'était dissipé. Il ne pouvait donc pas nier qu'il était tout au fond de lui heureux de parler à celui qu'il avait considéré jadis comme son rival. Mais que faire avec lui alors ? Le brun fronça les sourcils et tourna le dos à Naruto, qui baissa les yeux. Un nouveau Sasuke différent du précédent était né suite au meurtre de son frère. Il était devenu plus sage, plus fort, mais étonnamment fade, se fermant à tout le monde, n'ayant pour centre que son objectif qu'il comptait atteindre avec patience. Les gens n'étaient que des pions à présent, des pions à nouveau. Des pions pour atteindre son but. Il se retourna vers Naruto et le fixa dans les yeux. Il risquait la peine de mort pour lui hein ? Alors pouvait-il lui être utile ? Pourrait il l'utiliser un peu plus que comme un otage ? Bien sur Naruto avait beau être un peu crétin, il s'en rendrait compte si Sasuke l'utilisait directement. Il fallait que le blond l'aide sans qu'il le sache, alors qu'il veut le contraire. Sa démarche depuis le départ était égoïste, autant continuer en ce sens.

Naruto de son côté était entre deux murs. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Konoha être détruit, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonné Sasuke.

« - Sasuke ? Fit le blond d'une voix tremblante.

Le brun sortit de ses pensées.

- Tu as l'air dans le vague...

- Tu veux m'aider hein ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Gaara c'est...le Gaara de l'examen chunin ?

- Ouai, il est Kazekage maintenant.

- Quel lien tu as avec lui ?

- C'est...heu...un peu mon meilleur ami maintenant, répondit le blond hésitant devant sa crédibilité. »

Sasuke eut un mauvais rictus.

« - Ton meilleur ami ? Tu as plusieurs meilleurs amis ?

- Je ne me risquerais pas à te faire remarquer que tu n'as pas été un très bon meilleur ami ces dernières années Sasuke, et c'est la raison de ma présence ici avec toi.

- Tu es un oinin.

- Je suis un traitre, comme toi, un futur déserteur, pour ta pomme !

- Alors tu as pris ta décision ? Même tu sais que je vais détruire Konoha tu préfères m'aider ?

- Non, je me suis pas décider, c'est juste impossible de choisir ! Je vais t'empêcher de détruire Konoha, de un, puis de deux, je vais empêcher Konoha de te détruire, puis de trois, je vais ramener l'ancien Sasuke, et peut-être que cette troisième étape je peux la réalisé en même temps que les deux autres !

- Tu es ambitieux dis moi. Tu crois que je te laisserais faire, je n'ai qu'à te tuer si tu deviens une gêne., je l'ai déjà dit, deux fois.

- Non, tu ne me tueras pas non plus, au besoin...je demanderais de l'aide à Kyuubi, même si c'est contre tout l'entrainement que j'ai fais jusqu'à maintenant pour le garder sceller, mais si ça peut t'empêcher de faire des conneries...

- Kyuubi...et tu n'as pas peur qu'il me tu ce Kyuubi ?

- Je me tuerai avant qu'il prenne le contrôle si c'est nécessaire, et puis ne me prend pas pour un illuminé, j'ai eu plus d'années que tu crois pour mettre au point certaines échappatoires dans ces cas là.

- Ah je vois, content de l'entendre, revenons à ton Kazekage, il avait le parchemin sur lui ?

- Pour le cacher, oui, se résigna définitivement Naruto.

- Tu sais des choses que je ne sais pas sur ce parchemin ?

- Je n'en sais rien, pose les questions, je verrais si j'y répond !

- Comment peut on... »

Mais il fut interrompu par le dit kazekage qui apparût comme une ombre projetant du sable en divers directions :

« - Tu vas me rendre ce ninja Uchiwa, et, Naruto, je ne t'ai pas dis ces choses sur le parchemin pour que tu les lui révèles, je les ai dites pour te protéger de lui. »

Gaara, armé jusqu'aux dents, observait de haut les deux silhouettes qui lui faisait face. Sasuke plaça son épée sous la gorge du blond.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto : Whou ça devient intéressant.

Nate : J'espère.

Sasuke : Quand est-ce que j'arrête d'être un méchant manipulateur qui se sert de ce qui lui reste de sentiments pour faire du mal aux autres ?

Nate : Dans quelques chapitres...

Gaara : c'est dit avec tant de détente...

Chapitre 5 à venir...Reviews ? X3


	5. Perturbation dans la traque

Titre : Oinins

Résumer : Sasuke est considéré comme une menace potentiel pour Konoha, c'est pourquoi il a été condamné à mort par le village. Naruto n'acceptant pas cette décision décide de jouer double jeu en devenant chasseur de déserteur ! 

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto.

Genre : Action/Romance/Humour/Policier ...je saurais pas trop dire en fait.

Rating : T (Comme ça au moin...)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. 

Pairing : Sasu/Naru 

Note de l'auteur : Je démarre cette fic après un gros moment de vide, donc je suis peut-être un peu rouillée, mais ça faisait un moment que je voulais mettre en scène cette idée, j'éspère que vous apprécierez.

Note de l'auteur² : L'histoire se déroule alors que Sasuke à déserté, tué Oroshimaru et tué son frère.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Perturbation dans la traque.

...Sasuke plaça son épée sous la gorge du blond...

Naruto eut pour réflexe de reculer ce qui lui valu une coupure qui fit doucement couler son sang le long de son cou. Sasuke eut un frisson imperceptible. Du moins, imperceptible pour ceux qui regardaient la scène, le blond lui, collé au torse du brun le ressentit, et ravala sa salive en fixant Gaara avec insistance.

Le roux avait avancé et menaçait Sasuke, son bras tendu devant lui, prêt à faire un jutsu, le sable s'envolant déjà autour de lui par petites poussières.

« - Lâche le, grinça t-il entre ses dents.

- Dis moi où est le parchemin et je verrais ce que je peux faire, déclara Sasuke en serrant le blond plus fort qui ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de protestation.

- Je ne te livrerais pas le parchemin, je suis censé t'arrêter et te livrer à Konoha, mais je ne suis pas sûr en réalité de gagner dans un face à face contre toi. Et je ne peux pas faire ça devant lui. Je lui ai promis, répondit Gaara en désignant Naruto de ses yeux.

- Alors quoi ? Tu vas juste essayer de le récupéré et après tu vas me descendre, quand il ne sera plus sur les lieux ? Ironisa le brun. Déconne pas, il y a une épée sous sa gorge... C'est tranchant.

- Le fait qu'il te trouve quelque chose est un grand mystère pour moi. Cela ne fait pas longtemps que je sais ce qu'est réellement le sentiment d'amour. C'est difficile à comprendre. Mais je sais que je l'aime beaucoup, et qu'il t'aime beaucoup. Ce serait attristant que cette confrontation se transforme en génocide triangulaire, répondit Gaara en abaissant légèrement son bras.

- Je peux dire quelque chose ? Demanda Naruto. »

Les deux autres répondirent « Non. » en cœur.

« - Ah...d'accord.

- Gaara, vraiment, ça me désole de faire ça mais j'en ai besoin, alors si dans les trois minutes qui viennent tu ne m'as pas dit où est le parchemin...je le tue.

- Non, Sasuke , tu vas pas me tuer ?! S'indigna Naruto. Promis je parle plus ! Je la boucle ! Je parle plus des souvenirs du bon vieux temps ! ...si tu fais une connerie je me transforme en Kyuubi je te préviens.

- Je n'ai pas peur de Kyuubi, je l'ai vu, je l'ai affronté, tout comme Madara.

- Madara ?!

- Tu as trois secondes Gaara.

- Aï ! C'était trois minutes ! S'écria le blond.

- J'ai changé d'avis.

- Ne fais pas ça Uchiwa, paniqua le roux.

- Un...Deux... »

Le cœur de Naruto battait la chamade, il sentait la lame s'enfoncer dans son cou un peu plus à chaque millième de secondes. Il allait vraiment le tuer ? Comme ça ? Si c'était le cas il était très spontané...Non...Naruto pouvait le sentir aussi : Le cœur de Sasuke bondissait dans sa poitrine, il battait même plus vite que le siens. Leur deux cœurs semblaient s'allier dans une course jusqu'à la limite supportable pour le corps humain.

Le brun n'avait aucunement l'intention de tuer le blond, il jouait avec les nerfs de Gaara, il jouait avec ses sentiments pour Naruto, il était certain qu'il allait craquer. C'était une des bonnes choses que lui avait apprit Orochimaru. Comment manipuler un adversaire. D'abord il fallait le fixer attentivement dans les yeux, d'un regard sérieux, froid et certain. Puis ne pas hésiter à faire couler le sang de l'otage pour faire monter la pression. Il fallait que l'adversaire le voit, qu'il se rende compte qu'une vie est entre ses mains. Puis pour finir, quand son souffle commence à se faire saccadé et que des perles de sueurs coulent sur son front : commencer un compte à rebours. D'abord assez long, puis subitement très court, pour prendre au dépourvu l'adversaire. Il est presque sûr, que celui-ci craque, avant le « Trois. »

« - ...Trois.

- Le parchemin est à Konoha. Avec l'Hokage.»

Il avait craqué. Même si c'était après le trois.

« - ...Quoi ?! S'indigna le blond. Après tout ce cirque tu lui dis comme ça ?!

- Je peux accepter certaines pertes humaines, mais pas la tienne Naruto, je ne peux pas, fit le roux en regardant le sol.

- Mais...mais...tu l'aides à assiégé Konoha là !

- En vérité, se permit de contredire Sasuke, là je veux juste le parchemin, pour la destruction de Konoha, ce n'est pas pour cette année, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Gaara, tu es un traitre ! J'essaie de l'empêcher de faire ça et toi...se plaignit Naruto, sorti des griffes du brun.

- Il allait te tuer !

- Non ! Bien sur que non ! ...pas maintenant du moins.

- Il ne la pas encore, si tu m'as bien écouté il est avec l'hokage. Il ne lui prendra pas, la majorité des Oinins sont là bas pour le protéger au cas où tu découvrirais son emplacement, ils t'attendent Sasuke, déclara Gaara.

- Oh, personne ne m'empêchera de passer...et certainement pas l'hokage. Et puis de toute façon, vous n'avez pas besoin de celui là non, il y en a un ici qui voudrait bien le poste, ironisa encore Sasuke. L'ironie était un bon moyen de garder le moral.

- Je ne te laisserais pas tuer la vielle ! S'exclama Naruto en le regardant de travers.

- Tu es toujours là en tant qu'otage Naruto, libre à toi de faire le psy qui essai de me raisonner ou la voix de la bonne conscience mais libre à moi de t'ignorer royalement, en route, déclara Sasuke.

- Au cas ou vous m'auriez oublier, je suis venu récupérer Naruto, fit Gaara en plissant les yeux.

- Non Gaara. Je suis désolé mais, tu as fait le chemin pour rien. Je suis encore entier et il faut que quelqu'un l'empêche de faire ce qu'il va faire non ? Si je suis l'otage, peut être que Tsunade ne le tuera pas et je suis aussi là pour le garder en vie, expliqua Naruto. De plus, tu t'es assez mit en danger pour moi. Ça suffit. »

Sur ce Naruto suivit Sasuke, conscient de s'enfuir comme un voleur et d'officialiser sa traitrise à un Kazekage, qui le couvrirait cependant. Gaara savait qu'il n'y pourrait rien, et décida de rebrousser chemin. Il n'aurait pas le temps de re-déplacer le parchemin, Sasuke était plus rapide que lui, c'était trop tard.

Le déserteur et le traitre sautaient de branche en branche et Naruto dut à ses blessures reçu dans le temple était à la traine. Sasuke réalisa enfin que c'était parce qu'il s'était interposé à ce moment là, et décida de le porter pour aller plus vite.

« - Hé ! Ma..Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

- Tu m'as sauver dans le temple, je ne t'ai pas remercier. Merci.

- Pas de problème mais repose moi ! Je peux courir tout seul !

- Non, tu es trop blessé. Tu me ralenti.

- En parlant de blessure j'ai une question pour toi ! Comment tu comptes faire pour passer les Oinins ou même entrer dans Konoha sans te faire tuer !

- ...Toi.

- Je suis ton seul recourt ?! Hé ! Je veux pas que Sakura me voit en train d'être porter par toi !

- C'est la seul chose qui t'ennuie ?

- Non ! C'est stupide ! Je veux dire, ok pour Tsunade, mais avant d'arriver jusqu'à Tsunade qui est comme le gros boss d'un jeu vidéo on doit passer plein de gens, qui pour certains seraient content que je te rejoigne dans la tombe.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai négligé pas mal de chose, j'étais concentré sur ta recherche, je criais tout les jours partout que je te retrouverai et prouverai ton innocence ! ...Avoues que sa part mal.

- ...Dans ce cas on va utiliser mon remplaçant.

- Ton remplaçant ? ...Sai ?!

- Sai.

- Honnêtement je ne crois pas qu'il se retournera contre le village pour moi, il me couvre mais c'est tout. C'est un vrai Anbu lui.

- ...Donc je n'ai pas le choix, déclara Sasuke en s'arrêtant soudainement. Je vais devoir faire appel aux autres.

- Quels autres ? Demanda le blond les pieds touchants enfin le sol.

- Mes coéquipiers.

- Tu t'es trouvé des nouveaux coéquipiers ?

- Karin, la fille à qui j'envoyais un message tout à l'heure en fait partie. Il y en a deux autres, Suigetsu et Juugo.

- Ah, et tu les aimes beaucoup ?

- Je ne ressens rien de spécial pour eux, ils sont utile, c'est ce qui m'importe. »

Naruto fit une grimace et Sasuke effectua un jutsu qui fit sortir un maigre serpent de sa main qui se cogna au sol avant de s'en aller en rampant à une vitesse hallucinante. Sasuke expliqua qu'il allait les prévenir et qu'ils les rejoindraient une fois devant Konoha.

« - Je connais pas tes copains mais si tu veux mon avis c'est perdu d'avance, se renfrogna Naruto en croisant les bras.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda le brun qui avait du mal à cacher son énervement. Lui qui était devenu si apathique vis à vis des autres émotions que la haine ne se reconnaissait plus devant le blond.

- Parce que là c'est les meilleurs ninja du village qui nous attendent. C'est des gens que j'avais jamais vu ! Et pourtant j'ai mis mon nez dans pas mal de trucs depuis ton départ.

- Je suis meilleur qu'eux, déclara Sasuke.

- Quel prétentieux, et tu dis avoir changer ? »

Cette remarque arracha une grimace à Sasuke.

« - Alors quoi ?! Que tu veuilles venir ou pas je vais quand même t'emmener, tu es un bon otage devant l'hokage. Où peut-être que tu as trop peur ?

- Ouai c'est ça j'ai trop peur...trop peur que tu te fasses descendre !

- …

- Je veux dire, j'ai peut-être une solution mais elle ne me plait pas.

- …

- Je pourrais t'aider...à atteindre le parchemin...à nous deux plus tes potes on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir...mais...au moment où tu auras cette saloperie de bout de papier...

- Ouais ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je t'assommes ? Ou je le prend avant toi !

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Et là on sera quatre contre un.

- Alors je viendrais avec toi !

- Où ça ?

- Dans le passé ! Pour t'empêcher de détruire Konoha !

- Une fois encore, je ne te laisserais pas faire, et si je suis obligé de te tuer parce que tu es sur le chemin je le ferais.

- Rah...encore ça. Au fait, tu n'as pas penser une seconde que ce ne serait pas si facile de me tuer ?

- Tout à l'heure j'aurais pas eut trop de mal. »

Naruto se buta.

« - Quoi ?! Non ! C'était juste que...que...

- Vois les choses en face, si tu peux me protéger tu es incapable de me faire du mal...à présent, déclara le brun avec un sourire tordu.

- Ah ah, et tu te permet de jouer avec ça hein ?

- Oui.

- Enfoiré.

- En effet, et ta quête pour faire disparaître l'enfoiré qui est en moi est vaine Naruto.

- Comment tu peux dire ça avant d'essayer ?

- J'ai pas envie d'essayer, je veux me venger.

- De quoi ?

- De Konoha.

- Je ne lis pas dans tes pensées !

- C'est Konoha qui a assassiné mon clan.

- ...Quoi ?! Mais non ! C'est ton frère !

- Sous les ordres de Konoha.

- ...Tu déconnes ?!

- Non, le village que tu tiens tant à protéger m'a tout voler, et je vais lui rendre sa haine.

- Écoute même si c'est vrai...si tu te venge tu seras comme eux !

- Je suis déjà comme eux.

- C'est faux !

- Tu dis que j'étais ton meilleur ami.

- Tu es mon meilleur ami, corrigea Naruto. Tu es même plus, tu es un frère pour moi.

- Si je suis un frère je vous ai abandonné...je t'ai retiré quelque chose d'important. Je suis donc comme eux.

- Non ! C'est faux ! Même si eux mérite le sort que tu leur réserve...enfin pense aux familles de Konoha qui n'ont rien demandé ! Tu vas faire ressentir à d'autre ta peine ?

- Oui, c'est ce qu'est la vengeance Naruto.

- Tu as de la chance que j'ai promis à ton frère de te protéger !

- Tu as promis ça à Itachi ? Tu l'as vu ?

- Oui, et j'ai aussi vu que quelque chose clochait, mais ça n'a pas suffit à créer chez moi de la sympathie pour l'Akatsuki !

- Tu as promis ça à Itachi...Tu es dingue.

- Non, je suis ton ami.

- C'est pour ça que tu es dingue.

- Je vais le regretter hein ?

- Probablement.

- Quand bien même je n'abandonnerais pas, je te ramènerais.

- Fais le avant que je n'ai plus besoin de toi alors. »

Sur ce ils se remirent en route pour Konoha.

* * *

Sasuke : Tu donnes vraiment l'impression que je suis un cas désespéré.

Nate : Théoriquement c'est le cas, mais tu as de la chance on est pas dans la réalité et Naruto est très fort.

Naruto : Donc finalement je vais pas me faire buter par Sasuke !

Nate : Comment finir dans son lit sinon ?!

Naruto : Quoi ?!

Nate : Désolée, un reste de fangirlisme. Gaara ! Annonce donc le prochain chapitre !

Gaara : Dans le prochain chapitre nous verrons enfin nos deux protagonistes mettre la main sur le parchemin, non sans mal !

Nate : Non le point d'exclamation à la fin de ta phrase ça me fait peur.

Gaara : ...Non sans mal...

Nate : Voilà.

Chapitre 6 à venir : Il traquait. Reviews ? X3


	6. Il traquait

Titre : Oinins

Résumer : Sasuke est considéré comme une menace potentiel pour Konoha, c'est pourquoi il a été condamné à mort par le village. Naruto n'acceptant pas cette décision décide de jouer double jeu en devenant chasseur de déserteur ! 

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto.

Genre : Action/Romance/Humour/Policier ...je saurais pas trop dire en fait.

Rating : T (Comme ça au moin...)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. 

Pairing : Sasu/Naru 

Note de l'auteur : Je démarre cette fic après un gros moment de vide, donc je suis peut-être un peu rouillée, mais ça faisait un moment que je voulais mettre en scène cette idée, j'éspère que vous apprécierez.

Note de l'auteur² : L'histoire se déroule alors que Sasuke à déserté, tué Oroshimaru et tué son frère.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Il traquait

...Sur ce ils se remirent en route pour Konoha...

Sasuke ne reprit pas Naruto dans ses bras pour l'aider à courir cette fois ci, et le blond se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas émettre ne serait-ce qu'un seul gémissement de douleur. Il parlait d'aider Sasuke contre une bonne centaine de ninjas, de quoi aurait il eut l'air si il souffrait de petites blessures ?

Le chemin jusqu'à une dizaine de mètre de l'entrée du village fut donc long et difficile, mais il n'était pas essoufflé. Son esprit était trop concentré ailleurs. Il hésitait. Il avait dit catégoriquement à Sasuke qu'il allait l'aider à prendre le parchemin dans l'unique but de lui éviter sa peine de mort mais il hésitait. Non pas qu'il ne s'en sentait pas capable, Naruto avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et avait une idée de la puissance de Sasuke, mais il hésitait par rapport à son statue après ça. On allait le voir, tout simplement le voir. On allait l'affronter. Il se posait en traitre en direct. Une déclaration disant « je trahis mon village » n'aurait pas été plus clair que d'aider Sasuke. Cela mettait un terme à son rêve de devenir Hokage. Cela mettait même un terme à son statue de ninja du village de Konoha. Si tu te retourne contre ton village tu es un déserteur.

Le blond, derrière le brun, le dévisageait avec insistance comme si il voulait lui faire ressentir son désespoir, mais Sasuke restait concentré sur les portes de Konoha, et Naruto baissa les yeux au sol. Il avait déjà prit cette décision de toute façon. Mais il avait encore l'infime espoir d'arrivé à prendre le parchemin avant Sasuke. En fait, il aurait été bien que lui même aille seul dans le passé. Comme ça il aurait pu empêcher Sasuke de partir à ce moment là et si il changeait l'avenir il ne serait plus un traitre pour le village. Mais c'était quatre contre un, plus une centaine d'oinins. Ça faisait du monde à gérer le temps de lire le parchemin.

Naruto poussa un soupire bougon puis buta dans une pierre qui roula en s'éclatant en petits morceaux sur plusieurs mètres. Elle s'était arrêté avant de percuté le plus gros des rochers. Naruto espérait ne pas finir comme cette pierre, abimé, mourant avant d'avoir surmonté le plus gros des défis...Sasuke.

Il se ressaisit et regarda l'horizon en s'agitant un peu trop aux yeux de Sasuke pour guetter le reste de l'équipe, qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre les deux autres.

« - Ah ! Sasuke ! Je savais que tu finirais par avoir besoin de nous ! S'exclama Karin avec un sourire satisfait sous le visage septique de Naruto qui pensait que lui et Sasuke aurait suffit.

En fait, tout au fond de lui, même si Sasuke disait qu'ils ne représentaient rien, il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir été remplacé, lui et Sakura par ... eux. Il comptait bien faire en sorte que le brun n'ai jamais eut à les rencontrés.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois Karin ?! Bien sur que Sasuke à besoin de nous ! On est un clan maintenant ! Enchérit Suigetsu en brandissant son immense épée. Cette fois le blond avait clairement une mine coléreuse. C'est qui celui là ?! Continua Suigetsu en se penchant pour approcher son visage de Naruto, comme si être à un mètre de lui n'était pas suffisant pour observé.

- Celui là c'est Naruto. Déclara Uzumaki. Et JE suis le meilleur ami de Sasuke, alors déjà tu t'éloigne et tu m'expliques en quoi vous êtes un ...clan ?!

- Hé ! C'est un excité ton copain là ! S'exclama l'homme aux dents pointus. On est un clan parce qu'on est...

- Le seul clan auquel appartient Sasuke c'est l'équipe 7 ! S'écria Naruto en lui coupant la parole. »

Sasuke se retourna vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux, comme pour lui faire comprendre que sa scène était ridicule.

« - Non mais c'est quoi ce minus ?! Tu vas nous parler autrement le nabot ou je te découpe ! S'énerva Suigetsu en brandissant son épée vers Naruto mais Sasuke se plaça entre les deux.

- Ça suffit, nous avons du travail. »

Mais Karin et son tempérament ne comptait pas en resté là.

« - Je les connais les minus comme toi gamin ! Commença t-elle. En fait t'es un larbin de Sasuke et tu crois que tu es un peu plus c'est ça ? Ça y est ça à de grands yeux bleus, c'est blond, ça à des pec, tu imagines que ça suffira pour plaire à Sasuke hein ?!

- ...Hein ?! Attend, qu'est ce que tu sous entend ? Je ne cherche pas à lui plaire...balbutia Naruto, gêné. »

Bizarrement et sans s'en rendre compte, Sasuke était intéresse par la suite de la conversation.

« - Ah mais ne soit pas gêné de l'avouer, j'ai l'esprit ouvert blondinet ! Et tu n'es pas le premier, mais je te comprend, Sasuke est beau, ténébreux, intelligent, si...craquant !!! Et encore je suis sur que tu ne l'as pas vu sourire !

- Ah ah fais gaffe Karin tu vas avoir besoin de prendre une chambre, rigola Suigetsu. Naruto ne savait pas quoi penser.

- ...Nan mais ça va pas ?! S'exclama t-il. Et puis d'abord, si je l'ai déjà vu sourire ! (« C'est un peu ça qui est triste, avait il rajouter dans sa tête ».)

- Et donnnc ?

- ...Et donc quoi ?

- Qu'est ce que ça t'as fait ??? Tu as aimé hein ? Tu vois que tu es attiré par Sasuke, quel dommage que tu es une si grande compétition.

Sans prendre le temps de démentir l'évidence (du moins le croyait t-il) c'est à dire que c'était purement n'importe quoi, il se contenta de lui répondre :

- Ah oui ?! Où ça ?

- Mais juste ici mon cher...moi ! Et c'est d'ailleurs avec moi que Sasuke aimerait être n'est ce pas Sasuke ?!!!!

- Tu as de l'espoir ! S'exclama Naruto. Il t'utilise comme un jouet et tu ne le vois même pas !

- ...Karin, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas, et toi, ce n'est pas une façon de blessé ainsi ma partenaire dans son orgueil, déclara Juugo en les séparant.

- Si vous avez finit vos débâcles amoureuses on pourrait peut-être y aller, déclara Sasuke.

- Mais c'est totalement stupide d'émettre ne serait-ce l'infime hypothèse idiote et impossible que je pourrais peut-être être même un tout petit peu attiré par toi ! S'exclama Naruto en se demandant soudain si Sasuke n'avait pas imaginé des choses.

- De toute façon Naruto, ce n'aurait pas été réciproque.

- Mais puis ce que je te dis que....

- Silence, il faut se concentrer.

- J'y crois pas... »

Les cinq se mirent en position de combat et Sasuke donna les instructions : Suigetsu devait leur ouvrir le passage, leur permettant d'aller jusqu'au centre du village, Karin et Juugo retenaient les oinins le temps que le brun et le blond montent au sommet de la tour de l'hokage, puis à deux ils se battraient pour récupéré le parchemin. Dans leur esprits, Naruto et Sasuke savaient que l'un allait essayer d'être plus rapide que l'autre. La confiance, même si l'amour de Naruto pour Sasuke était important, n'était pas quelque chose qui régnait entre eux.

Le ciel se couvrit, comme de leur côté, un dernier rayon de soleil eut le temps de percé à jour le regard de Sasuke que ne manqua pas d'observer attentivement Naruto. Aucune peur, Naruto n'était pas un expert en psychologie mais il voyait quelqu'un de déterminé à ne pas avoir peur. Comme si il avait peur de la peur justement. Après tout la peur freine, ne vaut il mieux pas ne rien ressentir ? Mais la peur nous protège aussi, elle nous empêche de faire des choses stupides. Naruto avait peur, et quand la première goutte de pluie tomba sur sa joue dans un bruit inaudible, ils se mirent tous à courir en direction du village.

Suigetsu défonça la porte, les deux gardes ne virent rien venir, et toute la scène qui suivit sembla se passé au ralentit. Les piles de papiers présent dans le poste de garde avait été balayé par son épée et s'éparpillèrent lentement dans l'air avant de s'effondrer vers le sol de la même manière. Suigetsu était avait fait de la place au bout de seulement trois minutes. Toutes les feuilles n'avait pas encore toucher le sol, remonté sans cesse par des coups et des mouvements de combat. Karin se battait aux corps à corps tandis que Juugo explosait des têtes. Sasuke usait de jutsu et Naruto semblait hésiter encore plus à chacun de ses mouvements, devenant parfois inefficace. Il entendait les cris des enfants du village, les pleurs des mères qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi tout s'effondrait si vite, les bruits sourds que provoquaient les corps tombant sur le sol. Il était à la fois tiraillé et dégouté. Dégouté de lui, c'était contre ce qu'il avait toujours voulu protégé qu'il se battait, mais l'idée de se dire que là où il allait rien ne se serait encore passé ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il avait la sensation que tout le monde se souviendrait quand même, mais c'était pour Sasuke. Pour le sauver, il l'avait promit à Sakura, et Itachi, et quoi qu'il en coûte, il l'empêcherait de détruire le village une fois dans le passé. Il devait trouvé la force de supporté regards et sangs de ses compatriotes maintenant, pour ne pas avoir à les revoir plus tard. Pour que ça n'arrive pas vraiment. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils n'atteignent pas leur but. C'est Gaara qui allait raller.

Cette pensée arracha une grimace qui était censé être un sourire à Naruto qui mit ça sur le dos de la nervosité.

Les ninjas qu'il connaissait, les amis qu'ils étaient avant qu'il ne pète un peu trop son câble à propos de Sasuke, approchaient maintenant et ne réagir pas tout de suite en voyant sa tête.

Toute les feuilles du poste de garde de l'entrée jonchaient le sol à présent, et Naruto se réveilla un peu. Il tenta de passé une rangé de ninja qui voulaient juste protégé leur village...avec un rasengan. Il envoya plusieurs hommes, qui sait plusieurs pères ou plusieurs frères boulés surement au bord de la mort dans une façade sous les regards incompréhensifs et ahuris de ses amis passés, Shikamaru, Shoji, Kiba, Ino...Hinata et Konohamaru devaient être les plus choqués. Le brouhaha assourdissant ne les aidait pas à mettre au clair leurs idées et Sakura arriva au mauvais moment. Kiba voyant son père tombé dans le tas des affrontements surpuissants s'était élancé de rage sur Naruto qui ne pouvait que le regarder avec dévastation, la bouche entrouverte, les bras tombants, et Sasuke s'était interposé d'un coup d'épée. La tête haute il regarda le corps inerte de Kiba. Hinata avait poussé un cri et Naruto ne savait plus à qui en vouloir, lui, eux, Sasuke ?

Une femme du village s'était écriée : « Le Kyuubi !! Le Kyuubi est de retour !!! J'ai toujours su que cette enfant apporterait le malheur sur ce village avec cette chose en lui !» Le regard de Sasuke s'était assombrit. Il s'était avancé vers cette femme, balayant tout ceux sur son passage et l'avait fendu en deux, son sang giclant sur son visage blafard. Naruto s'était accroupis sur le sol, ne supportant ni le poids de ses jambes, ni le poids de son c?ur. Oh non ce n'était pas si facile qu'il l'aurait cru de passé les ninjas de son village, et encore ce n'était pas les oinins qui attendaient dans la tour. Sakura avait lâcher sa sacoche de médicaments, elle dévisageait tantôt Sasuke qui avait reprit le combat, tantôt Naruto qui le regardait le regard voilé par la peur et la surprise. Dévastée elle regardait autour d'elle le génocide que ces deux meilleurs amis avaient causé. Ses deux partenaires de l'équipe 7...son premier amour, et son deuxième. Il avait tenu sa promesse Naruto, il avait ramené Sasuke au village, mais dans quel état ? C'était une bête féroce, rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait connu de Sasuke. Ce n'était pas son Sasuke, ni son Naruto, son Naruto à elle aurait tenter d'arrêté Sasuke, il ne serait pas resté au sol comme une loque à le regarder et surtout il ne se serait jamais relever pour se mettre à l'aider comme il venait de le faire.

Naruto avait mal, mal de la remarque de la vielle dame morte, mal de faire ça à ses amis, à son village et il avait décidé que ça devait s'arrêter, il devait atteindre la tour et le parchemin le plus rapidement possible. Il tapa l'épaule de Sasuke lui criant qu'il était temps de laisser le boulot à Karin, Juugo et Suigetsu et de continuer pour atteindre la tour. Ils déblayèrent les escaliers et les montèrent. Mais le blond souffrant encore et toujours des blessures reçu dans le temple manqua une marche et s'effondra sur le sol froid. Sasuke se retourna dans l'urgence et lui tendit une main.

« - Pourquoi ?! Murmura Naruto, tu pourrais y arriver seul, tu sais que je vais t'empêcher de le prendre en plus...

- ...La ferme et prend ma main. »

Naruto le regarda sans comprendre mais entendant les bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient vers leur direction il prit la main de Sasuke qui le souleva d'une traite et ils continuèrent leur course.

Les Kunais partaient par dizaines, leurs vêtements se déchiraient, ils marchaient comme dans une pluie de balles et manquaient de se faire tué à chaque instant. Mais ils atteignirent le bureau. Où Tsunade, Shizune et le reste des Oinins siégeaient. Naruto et Sasuke, couvert de sang, donnaient l'impression d'être de dangereux psychopathes cherchant une énième victime à découpé. Mais n'importe qui aurait pu remarqué le désespoir qui trônait dans le regard azur du blond qui se retenait de pleurer. Il y eut d'abord une tension pendant laquelle personne ne bougea. Les yeux de Sasuke balayèrent la pièce et il remarqua sur le bureau posé le parchemin dans un étui.

Tsunade prit la parole :

« - Pourquoi Naruto ?! Tu m'avais promit...promit que quoi qu'il te dise tu ne te retournerais pas contre le village. Tu l'avais jurer ! Tu as perdu ton honneur de ninja !

- ...Il fait quelque chose de bien pourtant, répondit Sasuke à ces accusations.

- Quelque chose de bien ?! S'exclama Tsunade tombant des nues.

- Il aide à détruire le village qui m'a arraché ma vie. Qui m'a arraché mes grands-parents, mes tantes, mes oncles, mon père, ma mère, mon frère...mon innocence et mon humanité. Et ce village lui a aussi fait du mal. On a enfermé un monstre en lui. Il a du vivre avec ça, grandir avec ça, mettant sa vie en danger, ne pouvant jamais être normal. Et en plus vous lui dites qu'il ne peut pas se battre pour son ami. »

Naruto était sidéré par le discours de Sasuke, en particulier la partie à son égard. Il n'était pas du tout en colère contre Konoha, mais voulait plus que jamais le sauver.

« - Alors vous allez me donner ce parchemin, continuer Sasuke.

- Tu me déçois Naruto, affirma Tsunade. Tu ne dis rien ?!

- ...Je veux sauver Sasuke, vous le savez, vous le saviez. Je ne veux pas la mort du village, et c'est aussi pour ça que je suis là. Donne...le parchemin s'teu plait.

- Alors c'est ta décision ?

- Tu ne comprendrais pas même si je devais t'expliquer !

- Jiraya serait triste.

- Non ! Jiraya aurait comprit ! »

Sachant ce que ça lui coûtait et ce que ça impliquait Naruto prit le bras de Sasuke et sauta jusque sous le bureau, les Oinins réagirent et les empêchèrent de prendre le parchemin. Sasuke donna un coup de poing à l'un d'eux pendant que Naruto invoquait des clones de l'ombre. Si ils étaient au même nombre qu'eux ils gagneraient.

Au bout d'une demi heure le nombre n'avait pas diminuer de moiter. Le bureau était explosé et le parchemin roulait sur le sol. Naruto tenta une acrobatie pour le chopper mais Sasuke lui tira la jambe pour l'envoyer par terre. Le brun se précipita sur l'étui mais le blond s'était relevé et lui avait sauté sur le dos pour le reculé du précieux. Les oinins restaient perplexe mais tentèrent de prendre le parchemin. Sasuke leur lança un chidori qui explosa la quasi totalité du bureau laissant la pluie qui faisait rage couvrir à nouveau dans un fracas brutal leurs visages crispés par l'effort. Naruto donna un coup de poing à Sasuke et le bout de son doigt toucha l'étui avant que celui ci soit propulsé par le grand trou par un ninja. Sasuke et Naruto ne réfléchir pas et se jetèrent du haut de la tour pour le rattraper. Sasuke l'avait presque en main mais Naruto le poussait pour qu'il n'arrive pas à l'attraper correctement. En une seconde qui sembla être beaucoup plus courte que ça ils touchèrent tout les deux la fine texture du parchemin sorti de son étui et se volatilisèrent dans une explosion qui acheva la tour.

* * *

Sasuke : Je suis presque fier que tu es émit la possibilité que peut être je pensais pas qu'à mon cul.

Naruto : C'est très infime hein si je peux me permettre.

Gaara : Ça met du temps à venir mais quand c'est là, c'est là.

Chapitre 7 à venir : L'ancienne traque. Reviews ? X3


	7. L'ancienne traque

Titre : Oinins

Résumer : Sasuke est considéré comme une menace potentiel pour Konoha, c'est pourquoi il a été condamné à mort par le village. Naruto n'acceptant pas cette décision décide de jouer double jeu en devenant chasseur de déserteur ! 

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto.

Genre : Action/Romance/Humour/Policier ...je saurais pas trop dire en fait.

Rating : T (Comme ça au moin...)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. 

Pairing : Sasu/Naru 

Note de l'auteur : Je démarre cette fic après un gros moment de vide, donc je suis peut-être un peu rouillée, mais ça faisait un moment que je voulais mettre en scène cette idée, j'éspère que vous apprécierez.

Note de l'auteur² : L'histoire se déroule alors que Sasuke à déserté, tué Oroshimaru et tué son frère.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : L'ancienne traque.

...En une seconde qui sembla être beaucoup plus courte que ça ils touchèrent tout les deux la fine texture du parchemin sorti de son étui et se volatilisèrent dans une explosion qui acheva la tour...

Les deux hommes ne comprirent d'abord pas ce qui leur arrivaient mais quand dans un grand fracas ils se sentir à nouveau expulsés avec l'impression de sortir d'un tunnel trop étroit ils se rendirent compte qu'ils venaient de faire le passage tant désiré vers le passé. Du moin, Sasuke s'en était rendu compte.

« - Aï !!! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! Où sont les oinins ? Hé ! Mais j'aurais jurer t'avoir vu casser ce mur tout à l'heure ! S'exclama le ninja blond en se frottant la tête sur laquelle il avait du tomber.

- Ce mur était plus vieux que je ne croyais alors, déclara le brun pour le faire comprendre.

- Comment ça ?! »

Renonçant, Sasuke tenta de lui expliquer avec des mots simples :

« - Nous avons toucher le parchemin, nous sommes dans le passé. Reste à savoir quand. Je pensais qu'il fallait le lire mais le toucher suffisait à l'activer...où est il d'ailleurs ? »

Naruto prit un air sérieux, alors il était dans le passé hein ? Mais ...quand dans le passé ? Il regarda autour de lui. Les façades avaient l'air plus neuves qu'à leur époque, mais sans paraître infiniment plus anciennes. On pouvait même dire que ça ressemblait exactement au Konoha de son enfance. Seul le visage de Tsunade dans les portraits des Hokage manquait à l'appel, comme quand il était petit. La rue était déserte, et ils devaient être près des quartiers du clan Uchiwa car Naruto pouvait apercevoir leur signe sur une des enseignes. Il remarqua aussi comme un bruit sourd de fond de foule qui semblait provenir de leur opposé. Quand il se releva il entendit un bruit métallique et se rendit compte que cela provenait de l'étui, le parchemin à moiter sorti.

« - Ah ! Il est là ! S'exclama Naruto.

- Naruto, dis moi à quoi tu as pensé en touchant le parchemin, tu as pensé à un moment où tu voudrais revenir n'est ce pas ? Demanda Sasuke avec une pointe de nervosité dans la voix.

- Heu...je crois oui...

- Quand c'était ?

- Ne m'agresse pas ! J'ai voulu revenir au moment où...enfin tu sais, au moment où tu es parti pour la première fois de Konoha...à vrai dire je comptais t'en empêcher en te ligotant et en te surveillant pendant plusieurs années si il le fallait ! En plus ça aurait été marrant, je t'aurais vu changer à côté de moi !

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu as faussé mon plan.

- Si facilement ?!

- Il faut croire, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de détruire Konoha...sous entendu, TU ne m'empêchera pas de détruire Konoha.

- ...Et toi quand est-ce que tu voulais revenir ? Soupira Naruto en croisant les jambes au sol.

- Bien avant ma naissance.

- Bien et à quelle époque on est ?

- Je ne peux pas le savoir juste en regardant, et ferme la un peu. J'ai besoin de concentration.

- Aimable.

- Je te considère toujours comme mon otage alors tiens toi tranquille.

- Un otage ? Auprès de qui ici ?!

- De toute façon je ne peux pas te tuer maintenant, si on trouvait ton corps ça pourrait poser problème dans la mesure ou tu n'es pas d'ici.

- Ah, me voilà rassuré !

- Tu entends ?

- Le bruit sourd venant de là-bas ?

- Oui. Allons voir ce que c'est, on aura peut-être une indication sur l'époque où on est, puisqu'on a touché le parchemin en même temps et pensé à deux époques différentes, je ne sais pas où il nous a envoyé...et donne le moi. » Fit le brun en lui arrachant l'étui des mains.»

Naruto n'apprécia qu'à moitié mais ne riposta pas. Il se contenta de suivre Sasuke en tentant d'imaginer un fragment de plan qui peut-être pourrait lui servir à l'arrêter sans le tuer. A le sauver quoi. Parce que c'était mal parti, il était traité comme un chien et parti pour faire le bouclier en cas de problème.

« - Dis Sasuke...commença Naruto mais d'un geste de la main, le brun lui fit comprendre que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de continuer. » Le blond serra les dents et continua.

Au bout de quelques minutes ils finirent ,en ayant suivit le bruit, en plein centre de Konoha où tout le village semblait rassemblé dans une sorte de festival géant.

Remplaçant la pluie c'était cette fois des confettis qui tombaient du ciel en grande quantité, les enfants courraient de partout, manquant de les bousculés et les adultes étaient affairés soit à l'art de la danse, soit à l'art du pouvoir d'achat près des stands. Un grand défilé saupoudrait le tout d'une touche de magie propre à ce genre de festival et la musique et les tambours claquaient aux oreilles de notre duo qui restait perplexe.

Naruto porté par l'atmosphère tourna sur lui même comme si il voulait tout voir d'un coup et aborda un grand sourire. Une petite fille le heurta de plein fouet dans sa course et loin de la gronder il se permit de lui caresser la tête en lui disant de faire plus attention.

Sasuke restait hautain devant le spectacle, ce genre d'évènements et d'agitation qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs un peu stupide il n'en avait plus connu depuis lui semblait il des milliers d'années, et ça le laissait froid, ou du moins ça lui rappelait sa vie avec ses parents...D'ailleurs il avait la mauvaise impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça...enfin...celui là précisément.

Il prit Naruto par le bras et comme pour avoir le cœur de net de quelque chose il l'emporta dans la foule jusqu'à un stand précis. Devant celui ci un groupe de personnes déguisées en quelque chose qui devait vouloir s'approcher de ce qu'on appel communément un clown offraient des ballons en forme de shuriken aux enfants.

C'est là que Naruto et Sasuke les virent. La famille Uchiwa, composé du père Uchiwa, et de la mère qui regardaient leurs deux enfants, Itachi, son grand frère et ...Sasuke, version miniature tenter désespérément de prendre un poisson avec un filet.

Le Sasuke âgé se buta littéralement, s'arrêta de marcher et contempla le spectacle la bouche entrouverte comme ci un extra-terrestre venait lui offrir un plateau repas.

Naruto avait froncé les sourcils et plutôt que sur la famille son regard se porta sur son Sasuke. Oh c'était évident qu'il était complètement choqué. Le blond lui était plus intrigué qu'autre chose, et les Uchiwa devant le regard insistant du brun se retournèrent vers eux.

« - Heu...on peut vous aidez ? Demanda la mère de Sasuke avec un sourire gêné.

- …

- Heu...Oui, répondit Naruto, pouvez vous me dire quel jour on est ?!

- Et bien, le jour du festival annuel quelle question ! Ça se voit pourtant. Oh mais vous n'êtes peut-être pas d'ici ?! Chaque année nous organisons un festival pour célébré la paix dans le village, c'est aussi une occasion de faire la fête !

- Ah ah, à mon avis c'est plus pour ça que pour la paix qu'on l'organise, se permit de rajouter Itachi avec un sourire en direction du petit Sasuke. »

Le grand Sasuke referma sa bouche restée entrouverte et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit.

« - Ah je vois, déclara Naruto...mais je n'ai pas de souvenir de ça...on devait pas m'y emmener, déclara Naruto avec une pointe de regret, il aurait bien aimer connaître ça enfant.

- Excusez moi...coupa le père Uchiwa à l'attention du grand Sasuke, on ne se serait pas déjà rencontrer quelque part ?

- Heu...Je...suis un parent éloigné des Uchiwa et...je vois que vous en êtes...commença Sasuke.

- Oh ! C'est pour ça ! S'exclama la mère, je me disais qu'on avait un air de famille !

- Ah ! Tu me l'avais pas dit ça ! S'écria Naruto en jouant la comédie pour couvrir le regard désespéré qu'abordait le brun. Naruto ne l'aurait pas cru aussi fragile après tout ce qu'il avait pu faire et dire.

- Vous êtes arrivé depuis longtemps ? Vous venez d'où ? Demanda Itachi.

- De Suna, déclara Naruto.

- Vous n'êtes pas venu à Konoha pour le festival alors ? Demanda la mère.

- Heu non nous...sommes là...pour affaire ! Fit Naruto avec un sourire hésitant. »

Le petit Sasuke qui devait être âgé d'à peine cinq ou six ans s'était retourné, un sac et son poisson rouge dedans dans la main droite et avait dévisagé les deux « grandes personnes » qui discutaient avec ses parents.

« - Hé bien monsieur heu...commença la mère.

- Naru...ko ! Et lui c'est Sasu.....Saseme ! S'exclama le blond à l'égard de la jeune femme. Sasuke crut qu'il allait avaler sa salive de travers une seconde.

- Et bien messieurs Naruko et Saseme, j'espère que vous vous amuserez bien pendant le festival, fit elle avec un grand sourire de mère poule, nous devons y aller, tu viens Sasuke ?! Rajouta elle à l'adresse de son enfant auquel elle tendit une main bienveillante. »

Sasuke et Naruto les regardèrent s'en aller, et le blond ne pu s'empêcher pour tenter de le réconforté de placer une main sur son épaule. Sasuke lui arracha à la seconde mais insistant, Naruto la reposa. Il ne l'enleva pas une deuxième fois et fixa le sol.

« - Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, ne fais pas comme si tu comprenais, déclara le brun.

- Je ne l'ai pas vécu, mais je peux imaginer ce que ça me ferait si je revoyais Ero senin.

- …

- …

- Au milieu...

- Quoi ?

- On a été envoyé au milieu des deux époques auquel on a pensé, je suis trop jeune pour que ce soit celle que tu as choisie, et je suis né alors ça ne peut pas être celle à laquelle j'ai pensé. On est entre les deux...mon clan est vivant mais je suis déjà né.

- Mhh...ça veut dire qu'il y a un mini moi aussi ?!

- Tu es très perspicace.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire alors ?! Tu ne vas quand même pas détruire Konoha avec un grand sourire alors que tes proches sont encore là et vivant...si on regarde bien...tu n'avais pas l'intention d'empêcher jusqu'à ta naissance ?! S'inquiéta Naruto.

- La ferme, ça ne te regarde pas. Si tu cherches à me gêné je te tue.

- Mais tout à l'heure tu as dit que tu pouvais pas.

- La ferme !

- C'est flippant quand tu perds ton calme, je m'étais habitué là. J'ai chamboulé tes plans ? Demanda Naruto faussement désolé.

- Pas qu'un peu si tu veux tout savoir. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais quand même faire ce que j'ai prévu de faire.

- C'est à dire ?!

- Itachi n'a pas encore tué tout le clan, je me souviens de ce festival. C'est quelques mois avant. Je peux encore faire quelque chose. Je vais prouvé qu'on nous utilisait et qu'on voulait notre mort. Et je tuerais l'hokage, ainsi que tout les autres habitants de ce village.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu comptes aussi tuer Sakura ?! Il n'est pas question que je te laisse faire !

- Change toi.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu es encore en Oinin, tu vas nous faire remarquer, change toi.

- Ici ? Maintenant ? Avec quoi ?! »

Sasuke regarda autour de lui et remarqua une boutique qui vendait des équipements ninja et des vêtements, il choisit furtivement un pantalon noir, un haut de la même couleur et une longue veste sans manche blanche et rouge. Il posa le tout sur la caisse et balança de l'argent au vendeur qui semblait effrayé par Sasuke. Le blond fit remarquer à Sasuke que « Ah ouais, là d'un coup, c'est sur c'est plus discret » avec un ton encore plus ironique qu'à l'accoutumée. Sasuke lui répondit de la fermer et de se changer au fond de la boutique. Devant lui.

« - Dépêche toi, s'impatienta le brun, on a pas toute la journée, on doit préparer la chose.

- « On » ? Demanda le blond.

- Oui, moi et mon otage qui à intérêt à faire ce que je lui dis.

- Ah, forcément, et tu veux que je me change là ?

- Et plus vite que ça.

- Devant toi ? Quel voyeur !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, il n'y a rien à regarder.

- Te fou pas de moi, je me change pas devant toi. C'est malsain !

- Ce qui est malsain c'est plutôt que ça te dérange, allez dépêche toi, je te surveille.

- Mais je vais pas m'en aller !

- Tu as quelque chose à cacher ?

- ...Non.

- Alors dépêche.

- C'est de la violation d'intimité pervers !

- Pourquoi tu compliques toujours tout ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir un peu d'intimité ? Tu ne me fais autant pas confiance ?!

- Je ne fais confiance à personne. Je ne tiens à personne. »

Naruto aborda un sourire malicieux et ajouta :

« - Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit de venir avec toi dans la tour de l'hokage ?

- Otage.

- Non, tu savais que tu pourrais y arriver tout seul ça se voyait dans tes yeux...depuis le début tu n'avais pas vraiment besoin de moi ! J'en suis sur !

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir de croire que tu es parfaitement inutile au monde, crois le.

- Hé ! J'ai jamais dis ça !

- Change toi. »

Naruto poussa un soupire et consentit à enlever ses vêtements. Le regard de braise de Sasuke le gênait sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. C'était un homme aussi après tout...mais c'était Sasuke ! Si c'était gênant ! Trop bizarre surtout. Le brun détourna quand même la tête quand Naruto déboutonna sa braguette. Sans doute un reste de respect qui s'était réveillé en voyant ses parents et en se rappelant de son éducation.

Après ça ils sortirent de la boutique. Sasuke repensait à sa famille, Naruto avait vu juste, il avait prévu de faire en sorte de jamais naitre. Il n'aurait pas eut à connaître toutes les souffrances qu'il a connu et qui ne s'en iraient jamais. Il voulait juste détruire ceux qui ont fait du mal à son clan et qu'on l'oublie, ou qu'on ait même pas à l'oublier. De toute façon il ne voulait pas voir subsisté Konoha. Mais il se posa une question en regardant Naruto. Est-ce qu'il en avait vraiment envie ?

Ils s'étaient assit sur un banc pour attendre que le défilé passe et Sasuke réfléchissait.

Avait-il vraiment envie de se faire disparaître ? Petit il avait connu le bonheur. Il avait l'idée du goût que cela pouvait avoir. Il avait des regrets. Le vent soufflait sur son visage, il ferma les yeux. Naruto parlait aux gens à côté de lui et il tentait de n'écouter que le timbre de sa voix. Impossible vu tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Cela créait une alchimie bizarre. Les claquements des mains, le bruit des pas sur le sol, les tambours qui résonnaient, les cris des enfants, les voix plus graves des adultes qui grondaient, la voix légère et dynamique de Naruto et le bruits des chars de carnaval qui roulaient. Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, il avait n'avait pas envie de voir tout ces bruits disparaitre. Peut-être qu'il avait le droit au bonheur malgré tout ? On lui avait tout enlevé, ne pouvait-il pas simplement se reposer après la bataille ? Ne pouvait il pas simplement essayer d'être heureux ? Il regarda le visage de Naruto. Ce garçon qui ne le connaissait pas tant que ça risquait sa vie pour lui. Il avait prit le risque d'abandonner le but de sa vie pour lui. Il avait fait des promesses, mit en jeu sa parole d'honneur. Son futur de grand ninja. Pour quelqu'un comme lui ? Peut-être avait il un rôle à jouer lui aussi...Naruto, possesseur du Kyuubi...meilleur ami ? Ses grands yeux bleus semblaient irréels, toujours à refléter plus de courage que de peur, plus de gentillesse que de haine.

« - Naruto, si tu m'aides, je te laisserais faire ce que tu veux vis à vis de moi. »

* * *

Naruto : Ah ouai quand même, ce que je veux ?

Sasuke : Ferme là tu vas tout gacher.

Sai : C'est quoi ça Naruko et Saseme ?

Nate : ….Il fallait bien leur donner un autre nom pour les uchiwa !

Chapitre 8 à venir : Une nuit de traque. Reviews ? X3


	8. Une nuit dans la traque

Titre : Oinins

Résumer : Sasuke est considéré comme une menace potentiel pour Konoha, c'est pourquoi il a été condamné à mort par le village. Naruto n'acceptant pas cette décision décide de jouer double jeu en devenant chasseur de déserteur ! 

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto.

Genre : Action/Romance/Humour/Policier ...je saurais pas trop dire en fait.

Rating : T (Comme ça au moin...)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. 

Pairing : Sasu/Naru 

Note de l'auteur : Je démarre cette fic après un gros moment de vide, donc je suis peut-être un peu rouillée, mais ça faisait un moment que je voulais mettre en scène cette idée, j'éspère que vous apprécierez.

Note de l'auteur² : L'histoire se déroule alors que Sasuke à déserté, tué Oroshimaru et tué son frère.

* * *

[Merci à Ninou et à Nagareboshi94 en particulier, ta review m'a beaucoup touchée, merci.^^]

Chapitre 8 : Une nuit de traque

« - Naruto, si tu m'aides, je te laisserais faire ce que tu veux vis à vis de moi. »

Naruto avait ouvert grand les yeux, son visage tourna lentement vers celui du brun et il entrouvrit la bouche d'un coup.

« - Ce que je veux ?! Sasuke ? C'est bien toi ?!

- Arrête ça idiot.

- Mais...pourquoi si soudainement ?! Tu acceptes...n'importe quoi ? Tu es d'accord pour revenir avec moi, avec Sakura, avec nous au village ? Une fois tout ça terminer ? Une fois les erreurs du passé changés ?

- Si c'est ce que tu demandes, oui, mais ne te méprend pas, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais changer du jour au lendemain, j'ai un but à atteindre. Mais je ne suis pas idiot.

- Ah bon ! S'exclama longuement Naruto ce qui lui valut une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête.

- Je ne suis pas idiot donc. Si je peux améliorer mon sort dans la bataille...après réflexion...pourquoi pas.

- J'aimerais pouvoir dire « enfin je te retrouve ! » …

- J'ai toujours l'intention de détruire Konoha.

- C'est pour ça que je ne le dis pas. Mais je peux te poser une question ?

- Essais toujours.

- Pourquoi si soudainement ?! Il n'y a pas deux minutes, j'étais persuadé que tu étais un mur de brique se fichant de ce qui pouvait lui arriver tant qu'il obtenait vengeance et maintenant j'ai devant moi quelqu'un qui veut se battre pour ses idées ET pour sa survit ?!

- Toi.

- Quoi moi ?

- C'est à cause de toi, que si soudainement j'ai envie de vivre un peu.

- Oh...HEIN ?! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?! »

Sasuke le regarda longuement, les mains repliés sous son menton, un air de concentration extrême trainait sur son visage.

« - ...Tu es misérable.

- ….Je te remercie, tu peux développer un peu ?! Demanda Naruto, profondément vexé.

- Je veux dire, tu es dans une situation misérable. Tu ne vas peut être jamais réaliser ton rêve, si nous changeons les choses il est possible que pas un de nous ne survive, même si ce n'est pas ce que je désire. Il est possible que tu perdes tout ce que tu as...

- Je n'ai plus rien à part toi ici.

- Mais tu continue à pouvoir sourire. Et de toutes tes dents.

- …

- C'est impressionnant, et courageux.

- Arrête je vais me mettre à pleurer ! Je suis plus un otage alors ?!

- ...A moitié.

- Sasuke !

- Fais un peu de silence.

- On est en plein dans une fanfare ! C'est pas ma voix qui porte le plus !

- Je te garantit le contraire.

- Hé !

- Je crois que j'ai envie de te ressembler un peu. Quand j'ai revu ce petit garçon, qui est moi, si jeune, j'ai repensé à ce qui est arrivé les mois qui ont suivit.

- …

- Je me suis senti si faible. Si faible d'avoir agit comme ça. Tu te rends compte que le but de ma vie n'a servit à rien ? Je n'avais pas à tuer mon frère, il n'était pas le coupable ! Ce n'était pas sa faute...il m'a protégé. Et j'ai passé ma vie à le haïr.

- Sasuke...

- On m'a prit mon bonheur, et j'ai tout fais pour ne jamais le récupéré. J'ai tué d'innombrables personnes...salit ma conscience et mon âme, fais le mal autour de moi, tout ça pour quoi ?! Ce n'était pas lui le coupable...et là quand je l'ai vu...vivant...accompagnant mes parents...

- Je crois que je comprend, avoua Naruto pour compatir, mais tu peux encore changer les choses maintenant ! Faire en sorte que ton frère n'ai jamais à tuer les tiens !

- Oui en détruisant Konoha, et tu vas m'aider n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne peux pas t'aider à détruire Konoha ! Tu me demande un truc impossible ! Hé ! Je me suis battu pour ce village toute ma vie !

- Alors peut-être que ton but à toi aussi était vain.

- ...Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Qui t'as réellement soutenu ?

- …

- Qui t'as réellement soutenu dans tes désirs ?

- Jiraya, même si il était contre le fait que je souhaite te retrouver.

- Et bien il en est mort. Tu pourrais encore le retrouver tu sais ?

- Si je détruis Konoha, je ne risque pas de le retrouver !

- ...Mais n'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?

- De quoi ?

- Me retrouver n'impliquait-il pas l'abandon de Konoha ? Vois les choses en face, il serait tant que tu t'en rendes compte, tu l'as abandonné pour moi. Qui suis-je donc vraiment pour toi ? Est-ce que tu me vénères ?! Est-ce que tu dépends de moi ?! Un simple meilleur ami, ne ferait pas tout ça. Naruto !

- ...Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ! Je n'en sais pas plus que toi ! Tu es ...un frère. Tu es un être précieux à mes yeux, et un passé entier changé et tout un futur retracé n'y changera rien. Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami ! Tu compteras toujours pour moi ! Peut importe où tu es ou ce que tu fais, et tu pourras toujours avoir confiance en moi. Voilà tout.

- Dis comme ça on dirait une femme qui est capable de rester fidèle à son époux pendant des siècles, en l'attendant seule dans sa maison, déclara le brun en se rapprochant du visage du blond, claquant le langue à chacun de ses mots. »

Sur ce il se leva et parti acheter à manger à un stand en face, laissant un Naruto plus perturbé que perturbé. Mais qu'avaient-ils tous à émettre l'hypothèse qu'il pourrait aimer Sasuke un peu plus...un peu trop. Et pourquoi le brun lui disait ça ?! Il en avait envie ou quoi ?! C'était fort étrange et le blond préféra buter un cailloux avec son pied et tiré la tête. Allons bon qu'allait il faire pour empêcher la destruction du village. C'était bien beau d'être arriver jusque là encore fallait il qu'il y est une fin à tout ça.

« - Survivre... » murmura t-il pour lui même, quand un tilt résonna dans sa tête. Sasuke était bizarre en ce moment, il s'ouvrait à lui, mais est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était pour autant sorti d'affaire du côté « t'es mon otage, si tu bouges t'es mort. » ? En plus, il n'était, d'après les dire de Sasuke, qu'à moitié un otage, mais une jolie moitié quand même. Pouvait il attenté à sa vie si celui ci se mettait vraiment en travers de sa route ?

Sasuke revint, avec deux brochettes de viande, il en tendit une au blond qui la prit d'un coup sec, lui en voulant toujours pour l'allusion à une homosexualité refoulé.

« - Survis.

- Quoi ? Demanda Naruto.

- J'aimerais bien que tu ...survives, répéta Sasuke.

- Trop d'honneur.

- Ou pas assez. Je suis effroyable envers toi non ?

- Un peu.

- Tu es triste ?

- Vite fait.

- Alors je tenais à ce que tu saches que ça ne me réjouit pas spécialement.

- ...Merci.

- Bon, trouvons un abri pour la nuit, le temps que ce village tient encore sur ses piliers on peut en profiter. »

Le brun se leva, sommant Naruto d'en faire autant. Ah, il était dur de contredire Sasuke. Il était dur de lui dire non. Il était dur de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était une tête de mule, et bien plus grande que celle de Naruto. Le blond avait des idéaux, des grandes lignes, mais outre ça il était plutôt influençable. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Sasuke, qui gravait tout dans son cœur et son âme de manière indélébile. Le faire changer d'avis était quasi impossible et pourtant Naruto avait changer beaucoup de chose.

Le blond se leva à son tour et le suivit en appréhendant quelque peu la suite des évènements. Il aimerait bien qu'il survive hein ? Alors si le blond pensait logiquement (et même si il était difficile pour Naruto de réfléchir logiquement) il en déduit que la meilleur protection, vu sa force actuel, aurait été de protégé son double de l'époque. Son petit lui. Ah mais allez donc vous trouvez vous même. Où aurait il pu être, où était il à cette époque ?! Il se souvint soudainement qu'en effet il avait vécu dans un petit appartenement tout seul toute sa vie. La-bas.

« - Sasuke !

- Mh ?

- On a qu'à allé chez moi...il n'y a personne. Il n'y a jamais eut personne.

- Si tu commences à déprimer je te baffe.

- Oh trop d'éloge mais...il va y avoir un problème.

- Quoi donc ?

- Mon mini moi, il y a de forte chances qu'il soit chez moi.

- On aura qu'à lui expliquer.

- Ah oui ? Et tu fais ça comment ? « Bonjour ! Je suis toi ! Enfin toi, toi plus tard ! Toi plus grand ! Enfin n'ai pas peur ! Je vais pas te faire de mal ! Enfin je me ferais pas de mal ! Enfin tu comprends quoi ! » ?

- ...JE lui expliquerai.

- Ah fais donc ! »

Le soleil commença à se coucher et le festival se termina. Naruto et Sasuke marchaient à présent côte à côte tandis que le silence se répandait dans le village. Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être perturbé par le changement de comportement du brun. Honnêtement il pensait voir le Sasuke qu'il avait connu, ou presque, les éloges faisaient peur et son but de détruire (et entre guillemets sa maison) Konoha était un point noir sur sa carte d'identité.

Ils atteignirent cependant la maison du petit Naruto.

« - Comment on procède ? Demanda le blond.

- Oh je me demande, qu'en penses tu si on frappait ? Ironisa Sasuke.

- Tu m'excuses Monsieur Sasuke mais je ne savais pas que tu étais bien élevé.

- Et bien apprend. »

Sasuke toqua à la porte et un maigre garçon dont la tignasse blonde souhaitait déjà accrocher le plafond se montra à l'entrebâillement de la porte, la poignée tout juste assez grande pour lui.

Naruto recula d'un pas, un peu choqué et Sasuke s'accroupit pour se mettre à la auteur du petit.

« - C'est carrément méga giga trop bizarre, déclara le grand Naruto en se baissant à son tour.

- Bonjour, fit Sasuke d'une voix calme et qui se voulait rassurante. »

Le petit Naruto leur claqua la porte au nez.

« - Tu dois pas être à son goût ! Se marra Naruto.

- Tu m'en vois dégoûté, murmura le brun quelque peu pour ne pas dire totalement vexé. Il essaya une deuxième tentative et mit cette fois son pied dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Hum hum, j'ai dis « bonjour ».

- ...Bonjour, murmura le petit Naruto. Un bleu marquait le sommet de son front.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui t'as frappé ? Demanda le brun. Le grand Naruto regarda le sol en se mordant la lèvre.

- C'est parce que j'ai quelque chose de différent. Mais ils ne m'ont pas dit quoi.

- ...Qui est-ce qui t'as fais ça ? Demanda Sasuke en posant sa main sur le front du petit blond.

- ...Un vieux monsieur ...mais qu'est ce que tu veux ?! Tu vas me frapper aussi c'est ça ?!

- Non ! S'exclama enfin le grand Naruto. On va rien te faire, on souhaiterais juste entrer...heu...un jour tu comprendras !

- Il ne peut pas comprendre comme ça, déclara le brun en se relevant. Et c'est quoi cette histoire ? Lui demanda t-il. Tu te faisais battre ?

- ...Tu sais bien...certain savait pour Kyuubi...les mères et les pères des enfants savaient. Kyuubi a décimé leur famille...il fallait qu'il paye.

- Tu n'es pas Kyuubi. Tu n'avais rien à payer. Tu es celui qui le retient prisonnier.

- Mais tout le monde n'était pas aussi intelligent que toi !

- C'est pour un tel village que tu te bats ?

- …

- Hé, Naruto, dit le brun à l'adresse du petit, tu nous abriterai pour la nuit ? Nous ne savons pas où dormir.

- ...Toi oui mais pas le blond !

- Hé ! Je me jette dehors ! Je peux pas me faire ça !

- S'il te plait, le blond est un ami, fit Sasuke tentant de ne pas ricaner.

- ...D'accord. »

Les deux entrèrent alors et le petit, la nuit tombé s'endormit sur les genoux de l'inconnu qui s'appelait Sasuke.

Naruto s'assit aux côtés de Sasuke et se regarda dormir.

« - Pourquoi t'es si gentil avec moi ?

- Avec lui.

- Lui c'est moi.

- T'es un gosse là.

- Je vais quand même avoir le souvenir d'avoir dormit sur tes genoux ! Heureusement qu'on ne peut pas se souvenir concrètement des souvenirs qu'on aura eut en plus étant petit comme on est là ! Je crains le pire ! Manquerait plus que j'ai la vision que tu m'as tartiné une biscotte ou un truc du genre pour le dej'.

- ….tu as trop d'imagination. »

Naruto posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« - Dis Sasuke...

- ...oui ?

- ...Je suis fatigué, ça ne te dérange pas si ...je reste comme ça ?

- …

- Ça te dérange ?

- C'est bizarre.

- Je vois.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, je veux dire, c'est bizarre que tu me demandes un truc pareil. Toi qui a peur que je te tartine une biscotte tu veux dormir sur moi ?

- Oh ça va...je me sens seul ! J'ai besoin de contact humain ! T'es toujours un humain en principe !

- ...du contact humain hein ? »

Sasuke prit la nuque du petit Naruto et la posa sur un oreiller pour avoir les genoux libres. Il se tourna ensuite vers le grand Naruto qui fut déconcentré par le geste et le prit dans ses bras au point de le faire basculer et d'être coucher sur lui. Il le serra fort. Naruto eut les yeux grands ouverts. Mais enserra à son tour ses bras autour de Sasuke.

« - Je ne comprend pas, murmura t-il.

- Tu comprendras, répondit le brun. »

* * *

Sasuke : Bah voyons à quand le gros câlin ?

Naruto : Tu gâches toute la magie du moment gros bourrin !

Sasuke : Quel magie ?! Je t'écrase !

Naruto : Non nous sommes enlacé pour partager notre mal être vis à vis de la vie !

Sasuke : Combien tu l'as payé pour le mettre dans cette état ?

Nate : Moi ? Mais rien du tout !

Prochains chapitre à venir : Séparés dans la traque. Reviews ? X3


	9. Séparés dans la traque

Titre : Oinins

Résumer : Sasuke est considéré comme une menace potentiel pour Konoha, c'est pourquoi il a été condamné à mort par le village. Naruto n'acceptant pas cette décision décide de jouer double jeu en devenant chasseur de déserteur ! 

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto.

Genre : Action/Romance/Humour/Policier ...je saurais pas trop dire en fait.

Rating : T (Comme ça au moin...)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. 

Pairing : Sasu/Naru 

Note de l'auteur : Je démarre cette fic après un gros moment de vide, donc je suis peut-être un peu rouillée, mais ça faisait un moment que je voulais mettre en scène cette idée, j'éspère que vous apprécierez.

Note de l'auteur² : L'histoire se déroule alors que Sasuke à déserté, tué Oroshimaru et tué son frère.

* * *

Je tiens à remercier tout spécialement Mikisu alias Suicidal-catz sur qui grâce à une seule phrase qu'elle a sans doute sortie comme ça, m'a donné l'idée de toute la suite de cette fic ainsi que de sa fin. Elle s'annonce d'ailleurs beaucoup plus longue que prévu à cause de ça. Merci à toi Miki qui ne l'a pas fait exprès. Tu es une muse à vie.

Tout de suite, la suite :

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Séparés dans la traque.

...« - Je ne comprend pas, murmura t-il.

- Tu comprendras, répondit le brun. »...

Ils restèrent comme ça toute la nuit, enserrés mutuellement, partageant un peu de chaleur humaine. Naruto se sentait tout faible, il n'avait jamais fait de « câlin » à Sasuke. Ça lui faisait bizarre, mais

il ne ressentait ni gêne ni mal. Il avait chaud, il lui tenait chaud, et c'était tout. Autant ne pas trop réfléchir se disait il. Sasuke avait peut être simplement lui aussi besoin d'un contact. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rien partager avec personne. Naruto n'était pas peu fier d'être le seul à qui il osait faire ça.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite. La lumière du jour s'engouffra dans la pièce en quelques minutes et vint se positionner droit dans les yeux de Naruto, qui grimaça avant de grommeler et de se les frotter.

Il était au dessus de Sasuke, qui l'enlaçait à bout de bras. Sa première réaction fut une envie de hurler, mais il se souvint de la veille à temps et se retint. Il regarda le brun. Il avait l'air en paix engloutit par son sommeille. Beaucoup plus que quand il était réveillé. Le blond aurait aimer qu'il ait cette expression le jour. Il tourna la tête. L'autre petit blond était encore profondément endormit la tête toujours posé sur son oreiller. Il avait l'air si vulnérable que Naruto s'en aurait presque voulu à lui même.

« - On dirait une petite fille...murmura t-il pour lui même, j'y crois pas. »

Le brun se réveilla quelque minute plus tard et fit face au profil de Naruto juste au dessus de lui. Il poussa un grognement le temps de se souvenir à son tour de son acte de la nuit passé et déclara au blond avec une voix rauque :

« - Bonjour.

- Bon...bonjour, répondit Naruto en se reculant pour enfin se décollé de lui. Il eut une sensation de froid désobligeante. »

Le brun se massa le ventre, puis se redressa avant de regarder le petit, puis à nouveau le grand.

« - Heu, je te préviens, n'espère pas que je me rendorme comme ça encore une fois, je suis vraiment pas câlin, hier était l'exception qui confirme la règle, déclara t-il. Naruto eut un sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi tu crois que j'espérais re-dormir comme ça à nouveau ?

- ...En tout cas lui il a bien dormit aussi, fit le brun pour changer de sujet. Honnêtement ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas aussi profondément dormi. J'ai du mal à émerger.

- Tu m'en vois ravis.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est grâce à moi non ?

- Non à lui, fit le brun en pointant du pouce le petit Naruto.

- Ah. Oui donc, c'est grâce à moi !

- Pas à ton toi grand !

- Pourquoi ça te fais mal de l'admettre ?!

- Parce que ce n'est pas vrai !

- Tu cherches la merde dés le matin là !

- C'est toi qui cherche la merde.

- Et pourquoi lui il t'a aidé à dormir ?!

- Un enfant qui dort dans la pièce, c'est relaxant.

- Ah ouai ?!

- Ouai.

- ….

- Il faut que je commence les préparatifs pour mon plan. Libre à toi de me suivre, mais je te préviens, si tu ne m'aides pas, et nous savons qu'avec ton aide ça serait plus facile, je ne reviendrais pas avec toi à Konoha.

- C'est du chantage ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'as que ça pour me convaincre ?

- Tu as dis ne pas vouloir détruire Konoha. Dans tout les cas tu iras de toute façon à l'encontre d'un de tes vœux.

- Tu ne peux pas simplement abandonner ?!

- Non.

- Mais tout le monde à déjà trop souffert !

- Mon clan à souffert ! A cause de Konoha !

- Mais regarde le ! S'exclama le blond à l'encontre du petit lui. Il est sans défense ! Tu vas en tuer d'autre des comme lui ! Des comme moi ! Pour te venger d'un truc qui est même pas encore arriver !

- C'est mon droit et si tu m'aimes, respecte moi.

- ... »

Sur ce Sasuke tenta de se coiffé un peu et il s'approcha du petit Naruto en murmurant « ce n'est pas comme ci j'allais tuer cette enfant là, je ne vais pas te tuer Naruto, je crois que je ne peux plus, tu as été trop là. »

« - Tu as dis quelque chose ? Demanda le Naruto en question qui n'avait pas entendu.

- Rien, répondit le brun en se relevant. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte quand une petite main s'agrippa à son bas de pantalon avec insistance.

« - S'il te plait ne me laisse pas tout seul, demanda le petit Naruto sous l'air ahuri du grand.

- ...Il faut que je parte, répondit Sasuke en posant une main sur sa tête. Je ne suis pas d'ici...j'ai quelque chose à faire...tu devrais trouvé un autre Sasuke au village.

- Non ! Je te veux toi !

- J'y crois pas, voilà que je lui fais une déclaration maintenant ! S'exclama le grand Naruto en se frappant à moitié la tête.

- ...C'est gentil, déclara Sasuke, mais je ne peux pas t'emmener.

- Pourquoi ? S'entêta le petit Naruto.

- Va, emmène le ! Emmène moi ! Comme ça je garde un œil sur moi...au cas où tu sais...

- Tu n'as pas peur que ça te change ? Demanda Sasuke en regardant l'étui du parchemin posa sur la seule table de la pièce.

- Qu'est ce que ça pourrait changé hein ? J'aurais eut un copain plus jeune voilà tout.

- …Là on pourra vraiment dire que j'ai été le point culminant de ta vie.

- Trop d'honneur pour toi ! »

Sasuke sourit au petit et d'un coup de tête il lui montra la porte pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait venir. Un grand sourire illumina son visage et il s'empressa d'aller dehors.

Le grand Naruto poussa un soupire et sorti à son tour, en regardant le brun de haut en bas avec un air de « mais qu'est ce que je lui trouve ?! Je devrais m'aimer moi !»

Ils sortirent tout les trois et revinrent où le festival s'était déroulé la veille. Le petit Naruto ne voulait pas lâcher la main de Sasuke, qu'il devait prendre pour le bon dieu ou le père noël.

Les gens du village rangeait un peu la pagaille de la veille et Sasuke se dit que le meilleur moyen de détruire Konoha était déjà de bien connaître les lieux de l'époque. Convaincre son clan de partir pendant la guerre pour le protéger et par dessus tout, entrer en contact avec son frère, le forcer à ne pas avoir le même amour pour le village que l'idiot blond qui trônait les bras sur la tête à ses côtés.

Quand la place se mit soudain à tremblé.

« - Que...

- Il y a eut des tremblements de terre à Konoha ?! S'exclama le grand blond en tentant de garder l'équilibre. »

Le petit blond se cola plus à Sasuke. Le brun ne le savait pas, mais le parchemin à l'intérieur de l'étui, lui même à l'intérieur de sa veste étincelait d'une lueur aussi brulante pour les yeux que le soleil. Il émettait du chakra.

Les panneaux de certaines façades virent à tomber sur le sol et les trois compères ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

Le sol tremblait littéralement, des petits cris de gens affolés venaient tinté à leurs oreilles et nul n'avait l'habitude de ce genre d'incommodité.

Quand soudain le pire arriva. Un gros monticule décroché des montagnes par le tremblement vint roulé sur toute la longueur du village en accélérant. Sasuke eut à peine de temps de l'éviter. Il prit d'un coup sec le petit Naruto et poussa sur ses jambes de toute ses forces, il l'évita donc de justesse.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de Naruto qui en bonne pomme se prit l'énorme monticule de plein fouet. Son corps fut propulsé une bonne vingtaine de mètres dans les airs avant de retombé une centaine de mètres plus loin.  
Sacré chute.

Il fut par la même occasion séparé de Sasuke, qui fut prit dans la foule qui se précipitait de partout. Sa première priorité était de protégé le petit plutôt que de chercher le grand.

Naruto poussa une énorme exclamation en tombant du mur dans lequel il avait été incrusté, suivit d'un gros juron. Il se releva tant bien que mal, il était blessé mais sa blessure était moyennement sérieuse, sans être totalement superficiel.

Une chose était sur il avait mal et c'était désagréable. Il se tint les côtes de droite et chercha des yeux un visage familier, quand il tomba dans la cohue devant Sasuke. Le petit Sasuke. Qui pleurait à chaude larme. En effet, et c'était dur de l'oublier, ce Sasuke là n'avait pas plus de 6 ans. Le brun remarqua la présence du blond et s'arrêta de pleurer quelque secondes, en le dévisageant. Puis dans un mouvement lent laissant apparaître une grimace de bébé qui va se mettre à hurler, il refondit en larmes encore plus qu'auparavant. Le blond paniquer tenta de la calmer :

« - Hé ! Ca va ! Je suis là ! On va retrouver tes parents ! Pourquoi tu pleures ?!

- ...NARUKOOOO !!

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme....ah oui c'est vrai.

- Ouinnn in in !!

- Ça va arrête de pleurer ! Je suis là ! Pourquoi tu pleures calme toi !

- Maiiiis c'est parce que tu as l'air complètement débile ! Y'a pas de raison d'être rassuré !! S'exclama le petit brun en le regardant le plus sérieusement du monde. »

Naruto eut un sourire tout à fait faux et un petit rire exprimant tout sa nervosité. Il s'écria : « PUTAIN ! IL A TOUJOURS ETE COMME CA ! » puis devant l'air effrayé de Sasuke il reprit son calme.

« - Hum hum, heuuu, c'est pas grave, on va trouver tes parents, viens. »

Il lui prit la main mais Sasuke la retira. Il ne voulait pas. Le blond insista et le petit brun faute de force se vu contraint d'obéir. Il le suivit en faisant la mou et en tirant à l'opposé de sa direction.

Naruto fit une dizaine de mètres quand soudain un objet métallique tomba sur le sol dans un claquement retentissant. Il s'arrêta net, calant bien derrière lui avec ses deux mains le petit Sasuke.

Puis leur deux regards se porta vers le ciel, qui devint soudain très sombre.

Une silhouette tomba de ce ciel et s'écrasa dans un grognement, accompagner de divers autres objets.

Naruto observa la chose plus attentivement, il reconnu certain des objets tombés sur le sol terreux.

« - Mon sac bleu ! Ma trousse à Kunai !! ….mon grille pain ?! »

Il prit l'appareil électrique entre les mains et regarda la silhouette devant lui. Il s'arma d'un kunai et prit une position de combat en demandant à Sasuke de rester bien derrière lui.

Des cheveux roux, une aura impressionnante, une voix grave et rauque, des yeux perçant et une tenu de Kazekage...

« - GAARA ?! S'écria Naruto en avançant de trois pas. COMMENT C'EST POSSIBLE ?! Tu es toi ! Mais toi grand ! Pourquoi t'as pas 6 ans ?! Le dit Gaara avait l'air complètement paumé, il regardait autour de lui sans comprendre et se grattait la tête.

- ...Naruto ? Fit il. Dieu merci tu vas bien...mais ou je suis ?

- Dans le passé ! Comment tu es venu ? Il y avait un autre parchemin ?!

- ...Non...bien sure que non...

- Alors comment ?!

- Je ne sais pas....ou peut être que...

- Je pige plus rien.

- Attend calme toi...j'étais dans ton appartement...puis soudain il y a eut une lumière étrange...et je me suis retrouvé là.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans mon appartement ?!

- Là n'est pas la question...n'oublie pas que tu es officiellement un traitre aussi à présent là bas et ...comment j'ai pu atterrir là...et je ne suis pas venu seul...j'ai emporté ce qu'il y avait autour de moi on dirait, ces objets t'appartiennent non ?

- Ouai...mais...

- J'ai peut-être une explication logique à tout ça...

- Naruko ! Pourquoi y'a un homme qui est tombé du ciel ?! Se demanda le petit Sasuke.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'appelle Naruko ? Demanda Gaara.

- Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je m'appelle Naruto ! Il y a en a un autre dans le village !

- Et tu as choisie Naruko ?

- T'as un problème ?!

- Non.

- Alors ok ! Dis moi tout ! C'est quoi ton explication logique ?!

- ...Il y a des choses que je ne t'ai pas dit à propos de ce parchemin... »

* * *

Naruto : Et une fin comme on les aime, bien sadique, tu oses t'arrêter avant la révélation ultime de la fic !

Nate : Oh ça va, révélation ultime tu en dis un peu beaucoup.

Sasuke : Et moi je dis : c'était pas censé être une fic yaoi ? Tu bascules dans le n'importe quoi.

Nate : Pour une fois non !

Sasuke : Pour le yaoi ?

Nate : Non ! Pour le n'importe quoi !

Sasuke : ah.

Prochain chapitre à suivre : Un nom commun dans la traque. Reviews ? X3


	10. Un nom commun dans la traque

Titre : Oinins

Résumer : Sasuke est considéré comme une menace potentiel pour Konoha, c'est pourquoi il a été condamné à mort par le village. Naruto n'acceptant pas cette décision décide de jouer double jeu en devenant chasseur de déserteur ! 

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto.

Genre : Action/Romance/Humour/Policier ...je saurais pas trop dire en fait.

Rating : T (Comme ça au moin...)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. 

Pairing : Sasu/Naru 

Note de l'auteur : Je démarre cette fic après un gros moment de vide, donc je suis peut-être un peu rouillée, mais ça faisait un moment que je voulais mettre en scène cette idée, j'éspère que vous apprécierez.

Note de l'auteur² : L'histoire se déroule alors que Sasuke à déserté, tué Oroshimaru et tué son frère.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Un nom commun dans la traque

........"Il y a des choses que je ne t'ai pas dite à propos de ce parchemin." ......

Naruto fronça les sourcils et le petit brun derrière lui s'agrippa à son pantalon. Il ne comprenait rien mais l'air grave de l'imposant Gaara suffisait à lui faire un peu peur.

" - Qu'est ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ? Demanda le blond devant le silence du roux.

- ...Ce n'est pas un parchemin normal....

- Ah ça tu vois, j'avais remarqué...

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, il n'est pas fait que de papier.

- Comment ça ?

- Il y a très longtemps un ninja est arrivé du futur pour le remettre à Suna, il a expliqué qu'il avait intégré une concience à l'interieur.

- Une concience à l'interieur ? Naruto se gratta la tête.

- En termes simples : Il est vivant.

- ....Le parchemin ?!

- Oui. Il possède sa propre concience et est dangeureux dans le sens où il a tout à fait la possibilité de se retourner contre son possesseur. Il pourrait aussi user de ses pouvoirs lui même et dans ce cas là, c'est encore dangereux pour son possesseur...je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit, mais je n'avais pas prévu que tu partirais avec lui dans le passé.

- Mais c'est terrible !!! Tu veux dire que ce truc pourrait envoyé Sasuke on ne sait où ?!

- C'est Sasuke qui l'a ?!

- Évidement ! Il ne me le laisserait pas ! Il sait que je veux proteger le village !

- Tu es vivant c'est déjà une chose. Il faut retrouver Sasuke au plus vite, il ne doit surtout pas le garder sur lui, j'ai eu moi même très peur quand j'ai été le déplacer jusqu'à Konoha. Si il avait voulu il aurait pu me transporter loin. La légende dit qu'il n'aime pas le contact des humains.

- T'es en train de me dire qu'en plus il a mauvais caractère ?!

- Je suis en train de te dire qu'il est préférable de le poser quelque part et de ne jamais y toucher, seulement Uchiwa à voulu n'en faire qu'à sa tête et à cause d'un traitre il a pu arriver à ses fins.

- C'est moi le traitre ?

- Pardonne moi de mes propos durs...je suis en colère...mais je ne devrais pas parler de toi comme ça.

- Pas grave, les tremblements c'est aussi le parchemin ?

- C'est toujours ce qu'il se produit quand il libère du chakra, quand vous vous êtes évanui dans les airs dans le présent, il y en a eut. Et la tour de L'hokage s'est effondrée. Je ne préfère pas donner de détails sur les gens qui étaient dedans.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à la vielle ?!

- La vielle ?

- L'hokage !!

- ...Tu n'as pas envie de savoir.

- Non elle aurait pas pu mourir écrasée par une tour hein ? C'est trop nul ! Dis moi qu'elle va bien !

- ...Ici, dans ce passé, elle va bien, c'est ce sur quoi tu dois te concentrer.

- ...Et toi ! Pourquoi t'es là ?

- Si c'est bien à cause du parchemin, il semblerait qu'il vueille ramener le présent ici, dans le passé, vous êtes des éléments du présent, il respecte sa morale. Ce n'est pas très surprenant, c'était marqué sur l'étui : "Le présent est lié au passé, il doit toujours en être ainsi, les deux ne doivent pas se mélanger, mais aucun ne doit mutuellement faire fi."

- ...Je comprend pas.

- Le présent ne doit pas se mélanger au passé, il essait donc de rétablir completement le présent dans cette réalité...ici...Mais...si le passé et le présent se mélange pour de vrai...ça pourrait conduire à une apocalypse.

- ...Ah...bah ça va ...J'avais presque peur...

- Il faut retrouver ce parchemin, personne à part moi n'était au courant de ses capacités réels, l'Uchiwa est en danger.

- Bien alors allons y et toi, tiens moi bien la main ! S'exclama le blond à l'adresse du petit Sasuke."

Celui ci lui fit une grimace et engouffra quand même sa main dans celle du blond, qui ne le lacha plus. Ils couraient vite, très vite et le petit avait du mal à suivre, il était balader à droite, à gauche puis encore à droite, il faillit se faire mal plusieurs fois et quand les tremblements cessèrent, il pu apercevoir l'objectif des deux fous qui l'accompagnait.

" - Saseme ?!" puis son regard se porta sur le petit Naruto.

Gaara préféra ne pas faire de commentaire et Naruto se mordit la lèvre. Sasuke lui ne pretta aucune attention à son binome d'un metre trente-cinq. Son regard était concentré sur Gaara, méfiant il avait abordé une position de combat, son sabre à moitier sorti.

" - Ca va Sasuke ! C'est notre Gaara !

- Alors ça ne va pas du tout, comment il peut être là ?

- Baisse ton arme je te dis, on peut pas discuter dans cette position ! S'enteta Naruto.

- Non, je ne lui fais pas confiance, tu devrais t'éloigner de lui.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Naruto maintenant ? Demanda Gaara d'un air particulièrement hautain.

- ...Voyons arrêtez ça ! Je ne veux pas voir mes amis s'entretués !

- ...

- ...

- Je remarque que tu ne déments pas le fait que c'est ton ami Uchiwa, déclara le roux.

- ...En effet, mais ça ne change rien à mes plans, répondit Sasuke.

- Arrêtez ! Et Sasuke, sort le parchemin de sous ton haut !

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux lui donner ?

- Mais non ! Je veux te sauver !

- En lui donnant.

- Non ! Il est vivant ! Et dangereux !

- ...Je sais qu'il est dangereux, et merci je suis assez grand pour m'apercevoir qu'il est vivant. Si tu observes bien je ne suis pas mort.

- Je ne parle pas de Gaara, je parle du parchemin !

- Un parchemin vivant ?

- Oui !

- Tu te fou de moi ? Allez écarte toi de là !

- Non ! Donne le moi ! Il peut te téléporter où il veut !

- ...On a dormit toute la nuit avec il n'y a pas eut de problème.

- Mais tu ne l'avais pas contre toi.

- Forcément, puisque c'était toi qui était affalé sur moi.

- Quoi ? Demanda Gaara en se retournant vers Naruto. Celui ci prit une teinte rougâtre."

Naruto s'avança jusqu'à Sasuke puis lui saisit les épaules, il planta son regard dans le siens, puis glissa sa main à l'interieur de son haut façon kimono pour chercher l'étui. Sasuke eut un grand frisson qui lui chatouilla la colone vertébral et leva lentement sa main vers celle de Naruto, avec l'espoir de l'arreter, mais il stagna au dessus de celle ci qui continuait de fouillé, trop proche de lui.

Naruto relevait de temps en temps les yeux, les sourcils froncés, la bouche en arc de cercle, et ne se rendait pas compte qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de Sasuke. Il ne trouvait pas le papier maudit et ça l'énervait un peu.

Sasuke restait figé, il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment et ces petits attouchements provoquaient en lui un bonheur et une chaleur innatendu. Il était comme hypnotisé.

Mais tout cela ne dura pas plus de deux minutes. Naruto mit la main sur le parchemin et le jeta par terre sous l'oeil incompréhensif de Sasuke.

" - Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses balader je ne sais pas où ! Je veux que tu restes avec moi ! Déclara Naruto.

Sasuke ne répondit rien et les deux petits "eux" regardaient côte à côte le spectacle avec un air blasé sur le visage. Gaara poussa un soupire et raconta l'histoire à Sasuke. Celui ci était nerveux, tout l'empêchait donc de réaliser ses plans ?!

" - Alors il possède une concience ? Demanda Sasuke pour être sur en regardant l'étui se balader sur le sol, la faute à une petite brise.

- C'est ça, répondit posément le rouquin, navré de devoir visiblement faire équipe avec le brun pour s'en sortir.

- Et ce parchemin...pourrait nous envoyer n'importe où dans le passé, le présent ou le futur ?

- Oui.

- ...On peut lui parler ?

- Tu veux parler à un parchemin...fit Naruto d'un air septique.

- Je savais que son utilisation n'était pas limitée...c'était évident quand on y réfléchissait...mais je n'aurais jamais imaginer ça, déclara le brun.

- ...Puisque que je suis là il faut que je te ramène Uchiwa, déclara Gaara en levant ses mains comme pour préparer un jutsu."

Le brun leva son sabre en sa direction, et Naruto s'interposa entre les deux, trouvant le temps de ramasser le parchemin.

" - Stop ! Sa suffit, personne ne va capturer personne, Gaara, de toute façon tu ne peux pas le ramener, c'est moi qui ait le parchemin, et on sait pas l'utiliser. Sasuke a changé !

- Il ne veut plus détruire Konoha ?

- Heu si mais...

- Il n'a pas changé alors, fit Gaara en se remettant en position de combat.

- Vous n'allez pas vous battre devant nos mini nous quand même ! C'est un coup à nous traumatiser !

- ...

- ..."

Gaara se redressa. En effet, le rouquin n'allait pas se battre devant des enfants en bas âge.

Le blond soupira de soulagement et observa Sasuke d'un regard insistant. Celui ci consentit à baisser son arme et il attendit la suite des evènements.

Le blond reprit la parole :

" - Bon. On est dans le même bateau. Et de toute façon là on peut pas rentrer, et ce n'est pas le problème. Sasuke veut détruir Konoha. Moi je veux sauver Sasuke, et Gaara tu veux capturer Sasuke...rah on est pas dans la merde...." Il marqua une pause et regarda leur mini eux. Le petit Sasuke et le petit naruto étaient côte à côte, les observant avec dans le regard un mélange d'inquiétude et de curiosité.

" - Nous sommes dans une impasse. Pour commencer il faut cacher le parchemin quelque part pour qu'on ne l'ait pas sur nous, expliqua Naruto, ce à quoi Sasuke s'opposa.

- Oh non, on va lui parler au contraire, il cache peut etre d'autre pouvoir, peut etre qu'il peut être très utile.

- Ou très dangereux, rajouter Gaara le regard noir.

- Tu veux lui parler ? On va lui parler, mais juste pour te faire changer d'avis ! Fit le blond en ouvrant l'étui et en laissant tomber le parchemin sur le sol."

Il s'accroupit devant lui, et les deux petits enfants, s'attendant sans doute à un tour de magie s'approchèrent.

Naruto observa le morceau de papier inerte. Puis il s'exclama :

" - Heu...Bonjour !

- ...

- ...Heu...Allo ! Il y a quelqu'un la dedans ?!

- Tu as rarement eut l'air aussi idiot, déclara Sasuke.

- La ferme...

- ...

- Je ne te veux aucun mal, je vais pas te bruler ou te mettre dans une broyeuse à papier...

- Je suis sur qu'il est rassuré maintenant, ironisa le brun en croisant les bras.

- C'est toi qui voulait lui parler ! S'exclama le blond. Tu n'as qu'à le faire vas y !"

Le brun s'approcha du parchemin et murmura :

" - Je veux du pouvoir..."

C'est alors qu'une voix d'homme mais suraiguë, plutôt désagréable à l'écoute, s'éleva du parchemin dans un crépitement audacieux. La voix était mesquine et controlée, semblable à l'intonation qu'aurait prit un serpent pour parler. Un ton vile et coriace était employé.

" - Tu veux du pouvoir ? Mais tu es bien jeune pour posséder la sagesse nécessaire à tant de pouvoir...Sasuke...Uchiwa Sasuke...Et...Naruto Uzumaki ? Serais-tu le récéptacle de Kyuubi ?"

Naruto eut une sueur froide, ce truc semblait tout savoir, mais comment et pourquoi ?

" - Oui c'est moi, répondit juste Naruto."

Gaara restait silencieux et Sasuke avait prit un air méfiant.

" - Je n'ai peut être pas la ...sagesse nécessaire, mais j'ai besoin de ton pouvoir, déclara Uchiwa d'un ton froid."

Deux yeux globuleux et malicieux se formèrent à surface du parchemin, faisant reculer les trois protagonistes de surprise et de dégout.

Les paupières plissés, il fixait Sasuke :

" - Uchiwa Sasuke, tu as fais beaucoup de bétises dans ta vie...mais tu es sincère avec certaine choses...l'amour que tu portes à tes parents, ton regret vis à vis de Uzumaki Naruto...

- Ton regret ? Demanda Naruto en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Si tu essayes de me perturber, ça ne marchera pas le parchemin, déclara séchement Sasuke en se fermant.

- J'ai un nom uchiwa Sasuke...je voudrais que tu m'apelles par celui ci.

- Et quel est ton nom ?

- Oinins.

- Oinins ? Répéta Naruto. Oinins comme ...les oinins ?

- Non, comme les chimpanzés d'outre atlantique.

- Oh ça va, je demande juste !

- Pourquoi portes tu ce nom ? Demanda Gaara curieux.

- Celui qui m'a crée était un déserteur, il aimait bien se payer la tête du monde, alors il m'a donné le nom de ses principaux ennemis. Ses vrais raisons lui seul les connait, mais je n'ai pas été créer dans le but de les aider. Je ne suis du côté de personne.

- Tu vas m'aider alors, décida Sasuke.

- Et que souhaites tu Uchiwa Sasuke ?

- Détruire Konoha...en protégeant ces deux gosses et les autres Uchiwa.

- J'en ai le pouvoir.

- Vraiment ? Tu ne fais pas que voyager dans le temps ?

- J'ai beaucoup d'autres pouvoirs.

- Si j'avais su je t'aurais détruit, déclara Gaara. Pourquoi m'avoir emmener dans cette époque ?

- ...Le temps et l'espace doivent être en accord, je viens du présent, et j'ai été ammené dans le passé, je dois donc ramener le présent là où je suis.

- Mais, tu vas tout détruire comme ça ! Paniqua le blond. Et on dit que je suis bête !

- Ce n'est pas à vous de décider ce qui est bien ou mal. Mais si vous voulez que je vous obéisse, il faut une compensation.

- Une compensation ? Demanda Sasuke.

- Vous devez me donner vos âmes, et en échange je vous donnerais du pouvoir."

Un silence traversa l'esprit des trois compaires. Leurs âmes ? Cela signifiait beaucoup de choses...Apres leur mort, ils devraient rester au service de ce parchemin ? Ils n'iraient ni au paradis ni en enfer ?

" - Ça implique quoi exactement de te donner mon âme ? Demanda le brun

- Sasuke non ! S'exclama Naruto. N'y pense même pas, j'ai pas fais tout ça pour ça ! Tu as dis que si je t'aidais tu me laisserais faire ce que je voulais avec toi !

- Il est peut etre plus utile que toi, déclara Sasuke.

- Vos âmes, si vous me les donner, vous serez lentement consumés, et vous perdrez votre esprit, votre raison, c'est comme vivre sans sentiments...vous allez devenir une bête, mais une bête avec du pouvoir, expliqua Oinins. Puis mourir juste au bout d'un moment, mais dans plusieurs années peut etre, ce sera progressif. Et je réaliserai vos souhaits, que vous en soyez concient ou non. Je tiens parole.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- C'est pas déjà ce que je suis ? Demanda Sasuke...

- Non, tu n'es pas comme ça et tu le sais ! Le défendis Naruto de lui même.

- Tu as des sentiments ! Et c'est bien pour cette raison que tu veux te venger ! Si tu n'en avais pas tu t'en ficherais.

- Tu marques un point, de plus je ne lui fais pas spécialement confiance, je ne fais confiance à personne. Qui me dit que tu vas réaliser mon souhait si je ne suis pas là pour le vérifier ?

- Rien, déclara posément Oinins. C'est un risque à prendre. Mais je tiens à vous dire que j'ai faim, j'ai bien envie de vos âmes, si vous ne voulez pas de mon aide je vais être très désagréable, laissez moi vous aidez....

- Cette chose est trop dangereuse il faut la détruir, déclara Gaara.

- Mais si on fait ça on sera coincé ici, dans le passé ! S'inquiéta Naruto.

- Et bien tant pis pour nous, le monde est plus important.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, déclara le brun.

- Tu vas lui donner ton âme ?

- De toute façon c'est pas comme ci il nous laissais vraiment le choix..."

Naruto ne pu en supporter d'avantage, il couru vers son mini lui et plaça un kunai sous sa propre petite gorge. Le petit Naruto eut une sueur froide et tenta de se débattre en vain.

" - Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Demanda Sasuke choqué par le comportement du blond.

- Si tu lui vend ton âme, je me suicide et le petit moi avec.

- Naruto ! Hurla Gaara, arrête de faire l'idiot !

- Vous arrêtez, j'en ai marre ! Cette chose, rien de tout ça ne serait arriver si ça n'avait existé ! Gaara a raison ! Si tu ne le détruit pas Sasuke, je me suicide !

- Et tu crois vraiment que je préfère te sauver toi plutôt que tout mon clan ?

- Je ..."

Naruto s'arrêta, comme sonné par la phrase du brun...évidement non. Évidement qu'il préférerait sauver son clan. Il était ridicule à se menacer ainsi. Il relâcha son mini lui qui courut se réfugier dans les jambes du grand Sasuke et dévisagea le brun.

Le blond ferma les yeux. Pour arrêter le brun, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire. Pour décider, pour le décider. Il était allé tellement loin. Tellement loin. Pour Sasuke...il avait commencé à accepter que peut être il ne pourrait pas devenir hokage, qu'on ne pouvait pas tout avoir, que peut être, il fallait faire des choix.

Que la vie s'était ça. Même si c'était triste.

Il ne pouvait pas revenir dans le présent, car le présent signifiait la mort de Sasuke.

Il ne pouvait pas empêcher les Uchiwa d'être tués, car cela changerait ce même présent, trop de choses auraient pu changer, il ne voulait pas supprimer ses amis par inadvertance...

Il ne pouvait pas changer le passé...il était comme piégé. Piégé entre quatre murs, piégé face à un mur brun. Quand une idée lui vint en tête...si lui même n'arrivait pas à trouver une solution, peut être que le futur pourrait lui apporter des réponses.

Il releva la tête, une mine triste sur le visage...il avait toujours agit impulsivement, pourquoi changer ?

" - ...Oinins, c'est moi qui vais te donner mon âme, tu vas ramener Gaara dans le présent, et tu vas nous amenez, moi et Sasuke...dans le futur..."

Un sourire carnassier apparût soudainement sur le parchemin grand ouvert :

" - Soit."

* * *

Naruto : WHOO on y croyait plus.

Nate : Moi non plus j'y croyais plus. Mes excuses pour la durée de non-postage. J'avais des problèmes. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais repartir sur un bon rytme. Je post ce chapitre parce qu'il est terminé c'est tout, mais j'espere quand même vous donnez une suite pas dans 20 ans.

A suivre : "La traque d'un avenir."


	11. La traque d'un avenir

Titre : Oinins

Résumer : Sasuke est considéré comme une menace potentiel pour Konoha, c'est pourquoi il a été condamné à mort par le village. Naruto n'acceptant pas cette décision décide de jouer double jeu en devenant chasseur de déserteur ! 

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto.

Genre : Action/Romance/Humour/Policier ...je saurais pas trop dire en fait.

Rating : T (Comme ça au moin...)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus. 

Pairing : Sasu/Naru 

Note de l'auteur : Je démarre cette fic après un gros moment de vide, donc je suis peut-être un peu rouillée, mais ça faisait un moment que je voulais mettre en scène cette idée, j'éspère que vous apprécierez.

Note de l'auteur² : L'histoire se déroule alors que Sasuke à déserté, tué Oroshimaru et tué son frère.

* * *

Chapitre 11 : "La traque d'un avenir"

" - ...Oinins, c'est moi qui vais te donner mon âme, tu vas ramener Gaara dans le présent, et tu vas nous amenez, moi et Sasuke...dans le futur..."

Un sourire carnassier apparût soudainement sur le parchemin grand ouvert :

" - Soit."

Dans un souffle, sous le regard horrifié de Gaara, et ceux effrayés du petit Naruto et du petit Sasuke, dans un vent, un son, le brun et le blond s'envolèrent dans les airs.

C'était différent de la première fois. Le brun disparut dans une explosion semblable à des feux d'artifices, et Naruto restait suspendu dans les airs, sans arriver à bouger, se débattre lui était même impossible. En dessous de lui il arrivait à voir le regard paniqué de Gaara qui le regardait comme il ne l'avait jamais regarder...Un mélange d'inquiétude et d'hébétement squattait son regard, Naruto pu remarquer qu'il faisait un infime "non" avec sa tête, la bouche entrouverte et les sourcils froncés. Il semblait conscient du pouvoir du parchemin, et devait rester là sans rien faire, ne pouvant lutter.

Le blond regarda en face de lui, le parchemin avait grossis, et l'observait de ses deux gros yeux globuleux. Son sourire, rappelant celui du chat Cheshire mais peut être en plus méchant et plus mal intentionné, grandissait à mesure qu'il s'approchait de Naruto. Le blond n'avait jamais vu un jutsu semblable, il avait l'impression d'être dans une horrible fiction qu'il n'avait jamais lu, il regrettait à ce moment les livres pleins de femmes et d'amour à l'eau de rose de Jiraya. Où il aurait préférer s'engouffrer. Son cœur battait la chamade, plus que contre Sasuke. Plus qu'à n'importe qu'elle autre moment dans sa vie où son cœur avait battu vite.

Il se sentait compressé dans une horrible atmosphère. Une petite musique entrainante parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles et il poussa une exclamation quand deux mains sortirent du parchemin pour se loger directement dans sa tête. Il n'y avait pas de sang. C'était comme si ces deux grosses mains démoniaques étaient passés à travers lui.

Il sentait qu'elles accrochaient quelque chose, qu'elles tiraient comme pour lui enlever un cailloux de la tête. Ce qu'elle réussit à faire.

Naruto hurla de douleur, de tout son être. Quand soudain les deux grosses mains plongèrent en plein dans son cœur et retira la même chose. Le blond ne se rappelait pas d'avoir autant souffert, même quand Kyuubi avait prit possession de lui. C'est ce moment qu'il choisit d'ailleurs pour se réveiller.

" - Tu n'auras pas l'âme de cet enfant, murmura le démon.

- C'est encore à lui de décider ce qu'il veut, il a choisit de me l'offrir en échange d'un service, tu n'y peux rien, démon à neuf queues. D'ailleurs cela devrait t'arranger, si il devient une bête tu pourras le contrôler.

- Si il devient une bête il se fera juste tuer, et moi avec.

- Tu crois que tu as le pouvoir de m'en empêcher ?

- Non, c'est pourquoi je veux conclure un marché parchemin maléfique.

- Un marché ?

- Ne prend que la moitié de son âme, et en échange, je te donne la moitié de la mienne.

- ...Cela semble être une bonne offre, tu tiens tant à ce garçon Kyuubi démon à neuf queues ?

- Non. Ne te méprend pas, ce n'ait qu'un petit humain, mais il me garde prisonnier, si je ne fais pas attention je peux me faire tuer. Et ça ce serait regrettable.

- Soit. Alors je ne lui prendrais que la moitié de son âme."

Les grandes mains du parchemin portèrent le premier morceau de l'âme du blond à la grande bouche qui la goba. Elles replacèrent le second morceau de l'âme dérobée dans le cœur du jeune homme qui ressentit à peu près la même douleur que quand on la lui avait enlever.

Puis croyant le supplice terminé, il fut horrifié de voir que les deux grosses mains plongèrent cette fois en plein dans son ventre, à l'emplacement du sceau de Kyuubi.

Mais cette fois il ne ressentit pas de douleur, il assista juste à la scène, le grand cailloux doré qui était la moitié d'âme de Kyuubi fut gobé d'un coup sec par ce parchemin.

Naruto ne ressentait pour seul différence qu'une impression de vide et il fut ensuite propulsé dans le futur de la même façon que Sasuke. Dans une explosion de feu d'artifice.

Ce parchemin avait la folie des grandeurs.

Il cru d'abord s'évanouir pendant le voyage mais le fait de s'écraser au sol plat comme une limande à l'arrivée suffit à le réveiller. Il ne pu dire que ce que n'importe qui aurait dit :

" - Aï."

Mais une voix masculine se mit aussi tôt à le soulever en l'air et lui hurla dessus :

" - NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ?! LE FUTUR ?! TU VEUX VRAIMENT QUE JE TE TUE ?!"

Naruto était trop sonné pour en être sûr, mais il semblait bien que c'était Sasuke. Bien que c'était dur à croire.

" - Sasuke ?

- OUI USURANTONKATCHI ! QU'EST CE QUI T'AS PRIT ?! ET EN PLUS TU TE SÉPARES DE TON ÂME ?! MAIS TU ES FOU ! TU AIMES TANT KONOHA ?!

- Je l'ai pas fais que pour Konoha, déclara t'il, et c'était vrai."

Le brun le lâcha et s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres.

"- Pourquoi ?!

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es mon meilleur ami, et arrête de te comporter comme si c'était pas le cas juste parce que c'est plus facile d'être mon ennemi.

- Naruto...Tu es stupide.

- Oui Jiraya le disait aussi, comme tout le monde, mais moi je sauve des gens comme ça.

- Je ne suis pas sauver.

- Je t'ai empêcher de faire quelque chose que tu allais regretter.

- Je n'ai plus peur des regrets depuis longtemps tu sais, j'ai tué mon frère.

- Ce qui est fait est fait. Je pense....même si je t'ai aider et tout, qu'il ne faut pas changer le passé mais l'accepter et avancer faire le futur. C'est ce que j'ai fais !

- T'es parti trop loin si tu veux mon avis.

- Pourquoi ?

- Regarde autour de toi.

- Qu'est ce que ..."

Autour d'eux, il y a avait Konoha. Konoha oui, mais un Konoha différent. Il semblait plus récent, plus neuf. Il était architecturé différemment. Et un autre visage était gravé dans la montagne des Hokage. Un visage que Naruto connaissait bien. Son visage.

" - Whoua ! Regarde ça ! Je suis devenu Hokage ?

- Ravis, je suis content pour toi, je dois surement être mort, j'ai du mourir sans même arriver à me venger à cause de toi et de tes plans foireux. Ah je ne me reconnais plus. Tu as réussis à me faire pété les plombs ça y est.

- Non...t'es pas mort...T'es juste là !"

Sasuke son sabre en main se retourna lentement, et en effet, non loin de lui, il se vit. Mais un lui plus âgé, un lui plus mûre, plus mature. Un lui un peu plus en paix aussi. Pourquoi ? Se demandait Sasuke. Pourquoi il avait l'air autant en paix...aussi...heureux ? Il s'était vengé finalement ? Était-ce pour ça que Konoha était différent ? Il aurait été détruit puis reconstruit ? Il se retourna et observa Naruto qui affichait le même air d'incompréhension. Mais un sourire se dessina sur son visage .

" - J'aurais réussis ? Je t'ai sauvé dans le futur ! OH ! Est-ce que je suis marié avec Sakura-chan ?!" demanda t-il une seconde en regardant partout autour de lui, espérant s'apercevoir au bras de la ninja médecin. A force de regarder partout il finit par reposer ses yeux sur Sasuke. Qui affichait un air dévasté, la bouche entrouverte, fixant une direction.

" - Quoi quoi ? Qu'est ce qui a ?"

Naruto regarda dans la direction dans laquelle regardait le brun puis il ouvrit à son tour la bouche, choqué.

Non, il n'était pas marié à Sakura-chan, visiblement pas.

En face d'eux, à une dizaine de mètres, lui et Sasuke s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Et avec passion en plus. Ils se roulaient ce qu'on appelle une vrai pelle. Le blond avait sa main glissée dans les cheveux du brun, cette même main glissant de temps à autre jusque dans son cou blafard. Des sourires se dessinaient même sur leurs bouches toutes les deux secondes.

" - Non Naruto, fit Sasuke pour se rassurer. Le parchemin il s'est foutu de toi, il ne nous a pas envoyer dans le futur, il nous a envoyer dans une autre dimension !"

- Je vous assure que c'est le futur, déclara Oinin.

- AHH ! S'écria Naruto. DEPUIS QUAND T'ES DANS MON PANTALON TOI ?!" enfin bref calme toi Sasuke, tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, on dirait que tu me fais une crise de panique là c'est hyper bizarre.

- Mais je vais très bien. Il n'y a pas de problème. Je te roule une pelle. Tout est parfaitement normal !

- Je crois que s'en ait trop pour ton ami, il a trop travailler ces derniers temps, déclara le parchemin."

Le brun respira un bon coup et se prit la tête dans les mains. Naruto était inquiet de son attitude.

" - Ça va, fit-il. Je n'ai qu'à vendre mon âme à ce bout de papier, et il me ramènera dans le passé où je pourrais enfin avoir ma vengeance contre Konoha, et éviter ça.

- Ça c'est hors de question ! S'exclama le blond. Oinins, tu ne lui prends pas son âme !

- Je n'ai plus faim pour l'instant de toute façon. Kyuubi câle vachement.

- ...Kyuubi ? Fit le brun sans comprendre, reprenant son calme.

- Oui, Kyuubi m'a un peu sauvé. Je n'ai donné que la moitié de mon âme, il a donné le reste.

- Le démon Kyuubi a fait ça ?

- Oui.

- Madara ne l'avait pas décrit comme ça. Et pour l'avoir vu, il est plutôt cruel et sanguinaire.

- Pas plus que tu ne l'as été avec certaines personnes.

- ...

- Je veux ton bien Sasuke. Je crois que je commence un peu à réussir ce pourquoi j'ai bossé pendant des années. Enfin regarde toi...essaye. Tu as l'air vraiment heu...en meilleur santé mental non ?

- Accroché à ta bouche, oui, c'est plutôt surprenant.

- Si on allait nous parler.

- Et on se dit quoi : "Bonjour, voici un idiot, et moi je suis un homme désespéré, on peut vous posez deux trois questions ? Comment ça se fait que ta langue à toi soit dans sa bouche à lui?"

- Sasuke calme toi enfin.

- Je te jure que j'essaye. Mais là...je suis paumé.

- Moi je m'en fiche je vais nous parler, je veux savoir comme j'ai réussis à te sauver.

- ..."

Le brun le suivit malgré lui et c'est avec une grosse rougeur sur le visage que le blond alla interrompre les deux tourteraux dans leurs aventures.

Le Naruto du futur était plus grand, mais pas autant que Sasuke, qui le dépassait d'une tête. Il avait toujours ses yeux bleus azur qui n'avaient pas perdu de leur éclat avec le temps. Il semblait plus mature lui aussi, plus posé, plus classe sans doute aussi. En se voyant plus jeunes, les deux firent exactement la même tête que leur homologues du présent deux minutes plus tôt.

" - On est sur que c'est vous au moins ! Déclara Oinins.

- Heuu....

- Naruto ...? fit le blond du futur en pointant un doigt vers lui même.

- Ou peut-être que tu devrais dire Naruko, rectifia le Sasuke du futur.

- Non non, ça suffit avec ces surnoms ! S'exclama le blond.

Le Sasuke du présent restait impassible devant lui même. Il ne se reconnaissait pas en ce Sasuke de toute façon.

" - Vous arrivez d'où comme ça ? Demanda le Naruto du futur.

- De heu...du passé.

- T'as toujours été con en fait, déclara le Sasuke du futur à l'adresse de son amant.

- La ferme. Naruto, tu peux dévelloper ? Demanda t'il a lui même gentiment.

- Heu en fait on est allé dans notre passé, puis dans notre futur...je voulais une réponse...mais....tu ne te souviens pas avoir fait ce voyage ? Je veux dire, si tu es mon moi futur, tu dois t'en souvenir.

- ...Je crains que non, fit le Naruto du futur.

- C'est parce que nous venons de changer quelque chose dans le temps, c'est pas instantané , déclara le Sasuke du présent qui était rester impassible.

- Alors j'ai une question ! Fit Naruto. Comment tu l'as sauver ?! Comment tu as sauver Sasuke dans le passé ?! Comment tu as empêcher la destruction de Konoha ?"

Le regard azur plus mature se voila. Et le regarde du brun s'assombrit. Ils semblaient se rapeller de beaucoup de choses.

" - Je n'ai...jamais pu sauver Konoha, déclara le blond à son double."

Naruto effaça l'excitation sur son visage.

" - Quoi...?"

Le brun parût soudainement intéressé par la conversation.

" - Tu ne l'a pas sauver ? Ca veut dire que j'ai réussis à me venger ? Alors pourquoi je suis ici, à Konoha ? On m'aurait laisser y vivre tranquille après ça ? J'y crois pas, y'a un problème, fit il.

- C'est compliqué, répondit le blond bien adutle.

- J'ai du temps.

- Je ne peux rien vous révélez.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça changerait l'histoire. Et il semble que vous l'avez déjà bien changer ! A quoi je dois m'attendre ?

- ....Un morceau d'âme en moins ? Déclara l'autre blond.

- QUOI ?

- Mais je suis sur que j'aurais trouver une solution à ce petit problème d'ici que tu sois avec heu....

- ...Ne change pas ça non plus s'il te plait, j'y tiens à ma relation avec Sasuke !

- Rien que ça ?

- Je vais vomir, fit le Sasuke du présent.

- Je t'en pris retiens toi, fit le Sasuke du futur.

- Je crois que cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être Naruto, tout ce que je peux te révéler c'est qu'il va falloir que tu fasses un choix, un choix que j'ai fais...

- Tu as choisi de laisser Sasuke se venger.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?! En quoi ça a pu l'aider ?

- Tu as raison ça ne la pas aider !

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'était la seul façon de le faire changer ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen, nous étions face à un mur, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, c'est en plein à ton époque que ça s'est passé.

- Mais...

- Ou tu choisis Konoha, ou tu choisis Sasuke. Et crois moi, le choix n'a pas été si difficile à prendre pour moi, après que notre relation ait évoluée.

- Évoluée ?

- Je t'en dis déjà bien trop.

- Il y aurait peut être eut une solution...qui aurait éviter tout ça, mais à l'époque j'étais trop jeune pour l'imaginer. Je te demande de l'imaginer après nous avoir vu tout les deux.

- Mais dis le moi juste !

- Je ne peux pas. Ça changerait trop de choses et ça ne marcheras que si tu comprends toi même. Utilise ta tête !

- ...

- Utilise ton coeur !

- Je vais essayer."

Résigné Naruto se recula et regarda le parchemin. Il fallait qu'ils retournent dans le présent, et qu'il comprenne la solution que son double avait en tête. Mais comment payer le parchemin...avec le morceau d'âme qui lui restait ? Non...non ou sauf si il était obligé.

" - Oinins, tu ne nous ramènerai pas gratuitement ?

- Ça fait jamais mal de poser une question mais ne rêve pas Uzumaki Naruto. Je ne suis pas assez bon pour ça.

- J'en étais sur...

- Tu veux retourner dans le présent ? Demanda son Sasuke.

- Oui.

- Après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour avoir ce parchemin et partir dans le passé ?

- Oui.

- ....

- ....

- Si je retourne dans le présent j'anéantis Konoha tel qui est. J'aurais l'avantage d'être déjà sur place.

- ...Je t'en empêcherai.

- Il faudra me tuer.

- Je ne pourrais pas.

- Alors il faudra me laisser faire.

- ... Je trouverai un moyen, le moyen ! Oinins, mange le fragment d'âme qu'il me reste et ramène moi dans le présent avec Sasuke, ça te va ?

- Soit.

Dans la même scène horrible, Naruto se sépara de son âme et ils s'en allèrent dans une énième explosion, sous les yeux de leurs doubles du futur, enlacés l'un l'autre.

Dans la minute qui suivit. Le Naruto du futur fut comme submergé par une force inconnue et il tomba sur le sol, inerte.

* * *

Nate : Bon, j'ai sans doute l'air de pas savoir où je vais mais si. XD

Naruto : Je suis traumatisé.

Gaara : Je suis plus là.

Sasuke : Je suis toujours un salaud.

A venir, chapitre 11 : "Une espérance dans la traque." Reviews ?


	12. Une esperance dans la traque

Titre : Oinins

Résumer : Sasuke est considéré comme une menace potentiel pour Konoha, c'est pourquoi il a été condamné à mort par le village. Naruto n'acceptant pas cette décision décide de jouer double jeu en devenant chasseur de déserteur ! 

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto.

Genre : Action/Romance/Humour/Policier ...je saurais pas trop dire en fait.

Rating : T (Comme ça au moin...)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru

Note de l'auteur : Je démarre cette fic après un gros moment de vide, donc je suis peut-être un peu rouillée, mais ça faisait un moment que je voulais mettre en scène cette idée, j'éspère que vous apprécierez.

Note de l'auteur² : L'histoire se déroule alors que Sasuke à déserté, tué Oroshimaru et tué son frère.

* * *

Chapitre 12 : "Une espérance dans la traque."

...Dans la même scène horrible, Naruto se sépara de son âme et ils s'en allèrent dans une énième explosion, sous les yeux de leurs doubles du futur, enlacés l'un l'autre.

Dans la minute qui suivit. Le Naruto du futur fut comme submergé par une force inconnu et il tomba sur le sol, inerte....

Dans un brouhaha ils s'écrasèrent tout les deux au sol. Sasuke manqua de se faire empaler par son propre sabre. Le blond ne perdit pas de temps, il se releva vite et saisie le parchemin et son étui qui avaient ricochés sur le sol pour roulé à plusieurs mètres. Choquée, une personne apparu devant lui quand il releva la tête.

Sakura.

Naruto se demandait si le voyage avait été instantané pour les gens du présent. Ou si ils s'étaient absentés ici le même temps. Il eut rapidement sa réponse car une main gifla son visage.

" - Comment tu as pu faire ça ! Partir en tuant tes camarades et revenir la queue entre les jambes et en pourchassant comme un chien ce stupide parchemin ! S'était elle écriée.

- Je suis désolé, en fait au début, j'avais prévu de changer l'histoire, pour que cet incident ne soit jamais arrivé, mais...je crois que c'est mal de changer l'histoire. On en sait rien ça aurait pu empêcher des naissances...ta naissance ?"

Elle le serra dans ses bras.

" - Imbécile, maintenant tu es comme lui ! Tu es un déserteur, c'est officiel ! Après ce que tu as fais ! Ils t'ont accusé du meurtre de l'Hokage !

- La vielle ? Elle est vraiment morte ?! S'inquiéta soudain le blond.

- Oui elle est morte ! Le Kazekage a tout fait pour te protéger mais...te voir aider Sasuke fut une raison suffisante pour te condamné à mort...ils ont multipliés les Anbu sur vos traces... Sai m'a expliqué pour le parchemin donc je sais que vous étiez dans le passé mais les Anbu ne le savent pas. Les pouvoirs de se parchemin sont toujours secret ! Ils imaginent que vous vous êtes cachés quelque part, Oh Naruto, ils vous cherche partout, vous ne pourrez pas lutter ! Il faut te cacher.

- Tu ne vas pas me vendre plutôt ?

- Voyons ! Je te fais confiance, et je sais que tu avais sûrement tes raisons, même si tu mériterais mon poing dans la tête ! ...Où est Sasuke ?

- Derrière moi..."

En effet, le brun relevé écoutait la conversation d'un air dédaigneux. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses eut comme un moment d'absence en le voyant. Son Sasuke qu'elle attendait depuis tant d'années se tenait devant elle, et il avait l'air tellement différent, tellement hargneux et fatigué. Devant aucun signe de reconnaissance de sa part elle baissa les yeux et regarda Naruto.

" - Je vais vous cacher, dit-elle au blond en l'emmenant rapidement dans une direction."

Le brun ne pu que suivre, si tant d'ANBU étaient dans le village, il serait capturer. De plus il n'avait rien mangé depuis un sacré moment. Il était à bout de force et Naruto blessé d'un peu partout et sans âme, n'aurait pas pu l'aider...sans âme..Sasuke pouvait cacher ses sentiments à l'extérieur tant qu'il voulait, mais l'intérieur qui n'était vu que par lui ne pouvait pas mentir.

Naruto était fou, fou de faire ça pour lui. Pour un meurtrier qui ne voulait que vengeance.

En un sens il était un peu touché.

Sakura les emmena loin, loin dans une petite maison, qui passait totalement inaperçu parmi toutes les autres. Elle les fit entrer, et les planqua à l'étage. Ce n'était pas chez elle, mais Naruto ne demanda pas à qui appartenait la maison.

Elle leur expliqua qu'elle viendrait leur donner à manger, le temps qu'elle et Sai trouve comment les faire sortir de Konoha, ou que eux même ait-une idée miraculeuse pour les sortir de leur guêpier.

Elle les laissa là. Il y eut un moment de silence rompu par le bruit du brun qui s'assit sur le lit.

Naruto se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. Ils se jaugèrent un instant sans rien dire. C'était presque un duel pour savoir lequel des deux allait sortirent de là en premier. Mais c'était une pièce sans fenêtre. Il ne valait mieux pas sortir maintenant de toute manière.

Le brun fut le premier à détourné le regard, il reposa sa tête sur ses mains dans la position d'un penseur et attendit juste. Naruto avait faim. Mais il ne dit rien, cherchant juste quelque chose des yeux. Il ne vit sur la table, qu'un trousse des premiers secours. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Une pause était la bienvenue.

Résumons, il était de retour dans le présent à Konoha, avec Sasuke. Ils étaient tout les deux pourchassés par des Anbu qui voulaient leur mort. Et il imaginait que Sasuke voulait juste reprendre des forces pour mieux éradiquer Konoha....Lui il serait pas Hokage, visiblement.

Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer sa tristesse sur son visage. Quel crétin. Il aurait du y réfléchir à deux fois avant de donner son âme comme ça...qu'est ce que le parchemin avait dit déjà...on se transformait progressivement en bête, on avait plus de sentiments...et on mourrait simplement...

Naruto frappa la petite table au centre de la pièce du poing. Le brun releva la tête pour l'observer.

" - Merde...je sais même pas combien de temps j'ai..."

Il soigna ses blessures comme il pouvait tout en se retenant de verser des larmes. Sasuke ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais une pointe de tristesse était apparut sur son propre visage à lui aussi.

Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke. Un choix. Son double du futur avait fait un choix. Et il avait préférer sauver Sasuke. Il l'avait laisser détruire Konoha. Mais il y avait une autre solution disait il.

Penser avec son coeur...

Naruto tenta de réfléchir...Ils étaient en couple dans le futur, donc ça voulait dire qu'ils s'aimaient plus que comme des amis, ils s'aimaient plus...

Soudain Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il dévisagea le brun. Il avait comprit ce qu'il devait faire.

Mais comment y arriver ? Ca paraissait impossible dans l'état actuel des choses.

Soudain le brun se leva, il effectua un jutsu et il sorti un gros serpent de son bras, qui rampa jusqu'à la sorti.

" - Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda le blond.

- Un message pour Karin, je lui dis que j'ai échoué et qu'il faut qu'elle trouve une armée, on ne fait plus le poids seul."

Le blond parut contrarié.

" - Sasuke...Je sais que tu n'es pas qu'un gros enfoiré.

- Tu essayes encore de me faire de la psychologie ? Je t'ai deja dis que ça ne marcherais pas.

- Oui et bien, j'essaye vois tu, parce que c'est tout ce que je peux faire là !

- ...

- Je sais que tu souffres, moi aussi quand j'ai perdu Jiraya j'ai souffert, je sais ce que ça fait maintenant, on est pareil !

- On a jamais été pareil.

- Arrête de te voiler la face comme ça, détruire Konoha n'apaisera pas ton coeur et tu le sais, et j'ai envie de te raisonné avec tout ce qu'il reste du mien !

- Mais pourquoi tu ne lâches pas l'affaire simplement !

- Parce que je ...

- Parce que tu la promis à Sakura ?

- Non pas seulement...pour moi aussi. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi avec tout ce que tu as fais tu n'es certainement plus le Sasuke que j'ai connu mais...je sais qu'il y a encore une part de toi...en toi, quelque part, et je veux la ranimer.

- Tu sais quoi Naruto, ce n'est pas pour te donner de l'espoir que je vais te dire ça mais...tu es une menace, parce que par moment, j'ai l'impression que tu pourrais y arriver. Mais regarde les choses en face, si toi tu ne veux pas renoncer parce que tu as trop donné pour arriver à ton but, c'est pareil pour moi. La mort de mon frère ne sera pas vaine !

- ...

- Si tu tiens tant à moi, fais le ce choix que tu dois prendre. Tu ne peux pas sauver les deux.

- ...je sais ...mais....partage ta peine avec moi Sasuke.

- ..."

Le brun se posta devant Naruto et le regarda dans les yeux, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

" - Qu'est ce qui nous unis Naruto ? Pourquoi ce lien entre toi et moi ne peut il simplement pas s'éteindre comme tout les autres ? J'ai toujours réussis à supprimer tout les autres...mais toi tu ne t'en vas pas, tu es tenace, pire qu'un cafard...Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu te tuer cette fois là, quand nous étions jeunes, quand on s'est battu ? Pourquoi j'ai eu, à subir tout ça ?

Pourquoi il a fallut que tout le monde se moque de moi, pourquoi mon frère ne m'a rien dit, ça ne m'a pas protéger...

- Je sais...tu t'en veux vraiment pour Itachi.

- Évidement...Et je le ferais payer à Konoha.

- ...Sasuke...explique moi toute l'histoire...qui c'est qui t'as dis que c'était Konoha qui à décimé les Uchiwa ?

- ...Madara Uchiwa...

- Madara...j'ai déjà entendu ce nom.

- Kyuubi la dit. Quand je suis entrer dans ton esprit grâce au sharingan il y a de ça plusieurs années.

- Mais attend une seconde...Kyuubi...pendant mon entraînement avec Jiraya...j'ai été trop loin une fois, et j'ai entendu kyuubi me parler de Madara. Il disait que si j'étais pas fichu de le contrôler il finirait par sortir et avec plaisir. Et il m'a parlé de Madara Uchiwa...

- Et il t'as dis quoi ?

- Que c'était lui qui l'avait envoyé sur Konoha...Kyuubi.

- ...Quoi ?

- Oui ! Tu crois la personne qui a envoyé ce démon et qui a fait que je l'ai en moi maintenant ?

- Attend pourquoi il aurait fait ça...c'était juste à ta naissance...à ce moment là Konoha n'avait pas encore ordonné à Itachi de tuer notre famille...

- ...C'est peut être pour ça...tu n'es pas aller chercher bien loin avant de prendre ta décision...

- ...Tu m'as perdu là...

- Moi je comprend rien de toute façon ne cherche pas, je sais juste que c'est Madara qui a envoyé Kyuubi sur Konoha.

- ...

- Ce Madara...il est louche.

- ...Mais rien ne change, Konoha a bien ordonné à Itachi de tuer notre famille, rien de change, c'est toujours la faute de Konoha.

- ...Sasuke..."

Ils restèrent là un moment. Et Sasuke avait finit par s'ouvrir un peu au blond. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible mais, ils discutèrent presque toute la nuit.

" - ...et tu te souviens de la mission avec Zabuza et Haku ? Demanda le blond au bout de plusieurs heures.

- Oui...je crois...

- Je suis sur que tu t'en souviens très bien oui...Tu m'avais protéger ce jour là.

- Quel idiot j'ai été ce jour là...

- He !

- Mon corps avait bouger tout seul...

- C'est parce que j'étais ton ami...

- J'ai pas besoin d'ami.

- Alors pourquoi ça fait des heures qu'on est dos à dos en train de se parler du bon vieux temps ?

- ...J'ai peut etre juste besoin de toi.

- Sasuke ?"

Naruto se retourna subitement, mais vu qu'ils étaient dos à dos, Sasuke s'éffondra par terre.

" - Oh ! Désolé !

- Crétin...

- Désolé j'ai dis roh !

- Naruto...Bizarrement, quand tu es là...Je suis moins haineux...J'ai comment dire...je croyais...que les liens nous affaiblissaient, mais cette nuit à parler avec toi...j'ai jamais eut autant de force dans les entrailles que maintenant, et je ne comprend pas.

- Ah bah quand même ! J'ai cru qu'on y arriverait jamais ! Sasuke ! Les amis c'est fait pour ça ! C'est à ça que ça sert ! A donner de la force ! Tu dis que tes autres amis là, la harpie Karin et les autres ploucs qui nous ont remplacés là ils valent rien pour toi mais je suis sur du contraire ! Je suis sur que leur manière de se conduire...tout ça...enfin, ça a bien du te faire penser à des amis parfois non ?

- ...C'est vrai...je l'admet...ça m'a fait penser à vous...à toi et ...elle.

- Dis son prénom !

- Sakura...

- Bien ! "

Naruto souffla en se disant qu'il y avait du progrès. Et que sans tout ses sarcasmes et ses répliques transcendantes, le brun était de très agréable compagnie. Et puis c'était Sasuke, ça ne se remplaçait pas.

Quand soudain le brun fit quelque chose d'inattendu, toujours allongé sur le sol il saisit de son poing le tee-shirt du blond et il abaissa sa main jusqu'à plaquer les lèvres du blond sur les siennes.

Le blond justement, manqua un battement.

Trois secondes plus tard, Sasuke relâcha sa prise.

" - Mais...qu'est ce que...pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Demanda Naruto avec une rougeur.

- Je me demandais ce que mon moi futur te trouvais. Alors par curiosité j'ai essayé.

- Rah mais...mais demande moi au moins la permission quoi !

- J'y songerai..."

Le blond attendit une seconde et une question lui vint en tête, mais il n'osa pas la posée au premier abord. Mais il demanda finalement avec témérité :

" - Et alors ?

- Et alors quoi ? demanda le brun en l'observant de ses yeux sombres.

- ...Ca t'as fait quoi ? demanda le blond en croyant à peine qu'il lui avait demandé ça."

Le brun parut hésité une seconde. Il se contenta de regarder les yeux bleus qui le fixait en quête d'une réponse. Mais on ne lirait pas de suite une réponse dans son regard...Sasuke avec le temps avait apprit à naturellement cacher ses émotions...c'était rare quand il montrait des choses en étant concentré.

" - Je suis déçu.

- Oh bah merci ! Comment je dois le prendre !

- Je suis déçu parce que c'était bien.

- ....

- Et tu n'as plus d'âme...tu vas mourir.

- C'est dégueulasse de me dire ça comme ça, déclara Naruto en croisant les bras.

- Pardon, j'ai oublié le tact dans mon périple."

Il se redressa un peu et observa Naruto encore une fois dans les yeux. Les fascinants yeux azur de Naruto. Il n'affichait aucune expression, mais soudainement, son regard sembla se briser.

" - J'en ai marre de perdre tout ce que j'ai...

- ...Si tu es en train de t'inquieter pour moi là heu ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu me connais j'ai pas changé ! Je suis sur que je trouverais un moyen de me sortir de là !

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que non.

- ...J'ai pas peur de la mort.

- ...Tu ne pourras plus m'empecher de rien si tu meurs.

- Mais tu prévois toujours de te suicider après tes crimes de toute façon...Donc je peux pas mourir !

- Tu n'es pas immortel !

- On trouvera une solution ! "

Soudain la porte de la pièce virevolta en avant dans un grand "VLAM" , et le brun la découpa en deux d'un coup de sabre, le regard noir.

" - YO ! SASUKE !!! Hé ?! T'es toujours avec ton otage ? Je crois que tu peux le tuer maintenant que l'hokage est mort non ?

- ...Suigetsu...."

* * *

Naruto : Merci beaucoup d'avoir passé un chapitre à expliquer combien j'allais mourir !

Sasuke : Je suis plus un enfoiré ! Enfin si. Mais moins !

Nate : Si tu vas mourir, d'abord tu n'en sais rien, c'est moi qui scénarise l'histoire pas toi.

Gaara : Je suis toujours paumé quelque part.

Nate : Ah tiens, je t'avais oublié toi !

Chapitre 13 à venir : "Kyuubi débarque dans la traque." Reviews ?


	13. Kyuubi débarque dans la traque

Titre : Oinins

Résumer : Sasuke est considéré comme une menace potentiel pour Konoha, c'est pourquoi il a été condamné à mort par le village. Naruto n'acceptant pas cette décision décide de jouer double jeu en devenant chasseur de déserteur ! 

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto.

Genre : Action/Romance/Humour/Policier ...je saurais pas trop dire en fait.

Rating : T (Comme ça au moin...)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru

Note de l'auteur : Je démarre cette fic après un gros moment de vide, donc je suis peut-être un peu rouillée, mais ça faisait un moment que je voulais mettre en scène cette idée, j'éspère que vous apprécierez.

Note de l'auteur² : L'histoire se déroule alors que Sasuke à déserté, tué Oroshimaru et tué son frère.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : "Kyuubi débarque dans la traque."

..." - YO ! SASUKE !!! Hé ?! T'es toujours avec ton otage ? Je crois que tu peux le tuer maintenant que l'hokage est mort non ?

- ...Suigetsu...."....

L'homme et son sourire de requin planta sa grande épée dans le sol et prit un air satisfait.

" - Oui ! On a dégagé le périmètre, c'était pas bien dur de se construire une armée rapidement, si tu savais le nombre de pays qui cherche à détruire Konoha en fait, vu que c'est une grande puissance, ils ne l'avouent pas c'est tout ! En tout cas y'a plus personne de vivant en bas ! S'exclama t'il, fier de lui.

- Quoi ?! Non ! S'écria Naruto dérouté.

- Quoi "non" ?! La ferme l'otage là !

- C'est plus un otage, rectifia le brun en prenant Naruto à côté de lui.

- Ah bon ? Je peux le tuer alors ?!

- Non, il est sous ma protection maintenant.

- Quoi ? Tu délires ?

- Sous ta protection ? Répéta Naruto, pour moitié partager entre le scepticisme et l'horreur de voir qu'on le prenait carrément dans l'équipe de ceux qui voulait détruire Konoha.

- Sasuke, je suis avec toi, mais certainement pas avec eux ! Eux ils n'ont pas tes raisons !

- Il va la fermer le blondinet là ? Qu'est ce qu'il sait de nos raisons d'abord ? S'énerva Suigetsu en pointant son épée vers Naruto. Sasuke la fit volé en l'air d'un coup de sabre et d'éclara :

- J'ai dis qu'on le touchait pas.

- Ca va, comme tu veux."

Naruto n'eut pour seul réconfort dans sa montagne de mouise que le fait que c'était clair au moins : il ne risquait plus d'être tuer par Sasuke.

Mais il était inquiet, une armée avait débarqué pour détruire Konoha et ils avaient "dégagé" le périmètre ?

Qui était mort ? Quel enfant ? Quelle femme ? Quel homme ? Quel ami ?

Suigetsu tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie, Sasuke fit un pas en avant pour faire de même mais son bras fut retenu par un Naruto dont l'expression du visage c'était transformé en de la pur panique. Il le regarda avec insistance, la bouche entrouverte d'horreur.

Sasuke le regarda à son tour, le visage posé. Il rapprocha celui-ci de Naruto et déposa le même baiser que plus tôt. Le blond le regarda avec des yeux encore plus desespérés, et Suigetsu qui avait assisté à la scène, eut une expression mélangeant choc pur et incompréhension.

Sans quitter Naruto des yeux, Sasuke demanda à Suigetsu ses rations de secours. L'autre les lui envoya simplement, des espèces de bars de céréals, bizarres et pas appétissantes.

Sasuke en cala une dans la main de Naruto et croqua dans l'autre. Puis il s'en alla en le laissant là.

Le blond s'écroula part terre, le coeur battant, il respirait fort, il n'arrivait plus à se calmer. Pas seulement à cause du baiser. Sasuke allait tout détruire, et il était incapable d'y changer quoi que ce soit, même après être aller dans le passé, même après être aller dans le futur !

Même après avoir vendu son âme ! et comprit ce qu'il devait faire.

Oh non ce n'était pas facile de faire renoncer Sasuke juste pour lui.

" -Oinins !"

Naruto se relava et rampa jusqu'à la table basse où le parchemin était posé.

Il le sorti rapidement de son étui et exigea de lui parler.

" - Uzumaki Naruto, tu as l'air bien paumé, c'est drôle à voir.

- La ferme ! répliqua le blond.

- Que désires tu ? Tu n'as plus rien pour payer, ça m'étonnerait que Kyuubi le démon renard à neuf queue paie pour toi à nouveau. La dernière fois c'était pour se protéger lui même, et avoue que ça n'a pas servi à grand chose ah ah ah !

- LA FERME ! Je t'ai appelé pour une raison ! Je veux juste que tu me dises quelque chose...dire c'est à dire pas faire, donc ça peut être gratuit non ?

- Ca dépend de ce que tu veux savoir...nous verrons selon ta question...

- Combien de temps il me reste avant de me changer en une grosse bête ? Parce que j'ai plus d'âme !

- ...

- Allez s'il te plait répond !

- Une heuuuure !

- QUOI ?! CA DEVAIT PAS ETRE PROGRESSIF ?!

- He he j'ai menti ! Tu m'aurais donner ton âme sinon ?

- Peut etre pas non...une heure ? T'es en train de me dire que j'ai une heure pour ...arrêter tout ça...mais je m'attendais à ce que tu me parles d'années !

- Et non !!! Un corps sans âme ne peut vivre, dans une heure tu commenceras à ressentir les premiers effets de ta perte d'humanité, et Kyuubi se chargera du reste pour défendre ton envellope corporel comme il pourra j'imagine...

- Enfoiré !

- Et si tu veux tout savoir, tu vas mourir quand il n'existera en toi plus une trace d'humanité, ça, ça peut prendre plusieurs mois, console toi en te disant que tu emporteras le démon à neuf queues avec toi ! Alors Uzumaki Naruto...qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour sauver Sasuke maintenant ?

- ...."

Le blond souffla un grand coup, il prit Oinins d'une main et accouru dehors.

Dehors...tout n'était que sang...Il tachait jusqu'à les façades des bâtiments maintenant déserts. Une armée de ninja que Naruto n'avait jamais vu courait tout autour de lui, répandant la mort. Il mit bien une minute à désembrumer son esprit et il chercha à droite, à gauche des visages familiers. Dans la panique général, il arriva à reconnaître Sakura...parmi tout les cris et les hurlements, sa voix perçante avait résonné plus fort. Ou c'était peut être parce qu'elle était aussi sa meilleur amie...

Il tourna la tête à droite, tentant de l'apercevoir de loin, tout en se rapprochant.

Et quand il la vit enfin...Une jeune femme avait enfoncé un gros poignard dans sa poitrine.

" - SAKURAAA !"

Il accouru et lança un rasengan sur la jeune femme, qui n'était d'autre que Karin, et qui fut propulsée sur plusieurs mètres.

" - Na...ruto...c'est trop horrible...ils sont arrivés d'un seul coup...je n'ai rien pu faire....

- Arrête, ne parle pas....

- Tu ...s'il te plait dis moi...Tu ...as réussis à le ramener ? ....Le Sasuke qu'on a connu ?

- Me demande pas ça comme une dernière volonté !!

- Répond moi Naruto...

- Oui...mais....il n'a pas voulu renoncer à son but pour nous...

- ...Mais il...s'est souvenu ?

- Oui ! De beaucoup de choses !

- Ah....un souffle s'échappa de sa gorge, elle eut un sourire, c'est...bien.."

Elle ferma les yeux...mais son coeur battait toujours.

" - Je vais te sortir de là".

Il l'emmena le plus vite possible jusqu'à un endroit où quelqu'un consentit à s'occuper d'elle, et il reparti de plus belle en cherchant Sasuke des yeux. Il était à la tête du commandement non ?

Et il le vit...Sasuke, il assassinait comme la première fois, des villageois du village, sans pitier, ou peut être un peu ? Naruto avait remarqué que contrairement à la dernière fois, il ne s'attardait pas à vérifié que les personnes étaient bien morte, et il ne s'attardait pas non plus sur les femmes et les enfants, ne tuant presque que les ninjas. Il semblait choisir ses cibles.

Le brun avait remarqué qu'on l'observait. Il détourna à peine le regard mais voir l'expression qu'affichait Naruto suffit à le déconcentrer.

Il se fit plaqué au sol par un ninja de Konoha et Naruto prit une atroce décision.

Il s'avança lentement vers le ninja et Sasuke, la colère résonnant sur son visage, et il attrapa le ninja par le col avant de le dégager loin de Sasuke.

Le brun parut surprit mais il n'eut pas beaucoup plus le temps de réfléchir car il se fit exporté par le blond sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Il vint face au brun, lui prit la gorge et déclara :

" - Ecoute moi bien, j'ai moins d'une heure pour t'arreter alors tu vas m'obéir maintenant. "

Sasuke leva son sabre jusqu'à le placer sous le cou du blond et voyant que celui ci n'avait pas de réaction il demanda :

" - ...Tu comptes me tuer enfin ?

- Non.

- Tu as choisi alors ?

- Je veux que tu arrêtes tout ça...je t'en pris !

- Je ne peux pas tu sais bien.

- Fais le pour moi !

- ....Non. Je suis désolé.

- ...Dans une heure je ne serais plus qu'une bête féroce...

- Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre que ce soit si lent...

- Merde prend tes responsabilités ! Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Pourquoi m'embrasser si je compte si peu ?

- Tu ne comptes pas peu mais comprends moi !"

Le brun le repoussa et libéra une grosse quantité de chakra qui détruisit tout les édifices environnant.

Naruto se releva avec difficulté

" - Merde....merde ! ..."

Soudain une pression se fit sentir sur son coeur...

" - Quoi ? ...Mais...Ca ne fait pas une heure ! ...Pourquoi ?

- Hé ! Morveux...tu m'entends ?

- Kyuubi ?

- Ouai...Si tu continu comme ça on va mourir tout les deux...libère moi !

- Non...non.

- Je ne quitterai pas ton corps...

- Comme ci j'allais te croire !

- Je me fiche de Konoha, je veux juste pas crever d'une manière si idiote ! Allez gamin ! Je peux anéhantir leur armée en deux secondes.

- Ouai et Konoha avec !

- Si c'est la seule chose que tu désirs je peux éparnier Konoha. Quel coeur mou tu possèdes Jinshuriki.

- Mais tu n'as plus d'âme non plus non ?

- Il m'en reste un morceau...

- Tu le couperais pas encore en deux pour m'en filer un bout ?

- Ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir gamin stupide, tu coupes souvent les âmes toi ?

- Arrête c'est pas le moment d'en rire...

- Donne moi le contrôle...ouvre la cage...

- Je ne briserais pas le sceau...mais...

- ....

- Si tu...si tu épargnes Konoha...non, on ne peut pas te faire confiance...

- Que je l'éradique moi, ou qu'il l'éradique lui, ça ne fait pas une grande différence...à ta place, je prendrais le risque...de toute façon, tu vas mourir...c'est moi qui aurait le contrôle de ton envellope corporel...si j'arrive à en sortir avant que ton corps ne se désagrège je pourrais me libéré, mais ça veut aussi dire que je peux exaucés tes dernières volontés morveux...

- ...Sauve Konoha...ne tue pas Sasuke...j'ai plus le choix de toute manière...comment je te libère....?

- Ah ah ah ah ....tu n'as qu'à...me laisser faire...."

Dans un claquement sonore, Naruto se transforma en kyuubi, les neufs queues sortient et le sceau brisé , le corps du blond hurla. C'était maintenant à son tour, d'être enfermer dans la cage...

" - Bien le bonjour Konoha, ça fait plaisir de te revoir !"

Le brun et les membres de son armée n'en croyaient pas leur yeux. Ainsi que les villageois et ninjas toujours vivants.

" - Ah ah ah ah ah ! Sauver Konoha hein ? Et comment je discerne qui est qui ? Ah ah ah ah ! Je peux aussi tous vous tuez ! Hurla Kyuubi. Mais pour t'avoir déjà vu, toi je sais qui tu es...Uchiwa Sasuke...Tu ne veux pas aider ce garçon ?

- ...Comment ?

- Hé hé hé hé hé ...c'est impossible.

- ...Fais chier...

- Mais je ne suis pas si horrible, il a quand même été mon réceptacle longtemps, c'est un bon garçon, j'exaucerai ses prières..."

D'un geste il balaya l'armée de Sasuke. Celui ci faillit être aussi emporter dans le choc, la main au dessus de sa tête il essayait de trouver une solution à cet enfer.

Quand le sauver arriva, sur son nuage de sable. Le kazegake Gaara, accompagné de la moitié des ninjas de Suna, venaient en renfort.

" - Voilà autre chose, et merde qu'est ce que je fais pour l'autre ! hurlait Sasuke dans sa tête."

Gaara en voyant Kyuubi eut un geste de recul, puis il vit Sasuke seul devant le démon et fit le rapprochement.

" - UCHIWA !"

Sasuke tourna la tête.

" - Il faut resceller Kyuubi ! s'écria le rouquin.

- Sans blague ! Et comment je fais ça ?!

- Naruto m'a apprit la technique au cas où un jour ! je crois que c'est un au cas où ! Il me faut ton chakra !

- Non vous ne me scellerez pas à nouveau ! S'écria Kyuubi en donnant un grand coup de queue à Sasuke puis Gaara qui se firent encastrés dans les murs, leur peau brûlée par le charkra du démon.

- Merde...fit le brun..."

Il se releva et se mit à courir en direction de Gaara.

" - Prend tout le charkra que tu veux, dépêche toi.

- Noon ! Hurla Kyuubi."

Gaara prit la main du brun, et aider par les ninjas de Suna qui forçaient Kyuubi à rester au même endroit, il fit le sceau nécessaire pour ré enfermé Kyuubi.

" - Le 4ième n'est pas mort en faisant ce sceau ? Demanda le brun à Gaara , le vent et le chakra frappant son visage.

- Ce n'est pas la même technique, déclara Gaara. C'est une technique inventé par deux ninjas qui s'apellent Yamato et Kakashi.

- Kakashi ? Répéta Sasuke...

- Oui. Maintenant laisse moi me concentrer ! "

Gaara fit le sceau et l'intégralité de son chakra ainsi que celui de Sasuke parti dedans.

Le rouquin s'en évanouit même et Kyuubi fût à nouveau piégé à l'interieur de Naruto, qui tomba inerte sur le sol.

Sasuke se précipita près du corps et on pouvait encore entendre la voix du démon renard frustré de s'être fait encore ainsi enfermé.

" - Pourquoi...pourquoi tu l'as laissé sortir ? Murmura le brun...."

Il n'avait plus de chakra, et l'armée de Suna l'entoura bientôt, et plutôt que de se jeter sur lui directement, ils firent un rond autour de lui comme si il en avait peur.

Sasuke prit le poux du blond, qui battait faiblement. Une heure c'était bien passée.

Il patienta une seconde, ignorant les innombrables paires d'yeux sur lui et il chercha sur le corps du blond, le parchemin Oinins, qu'il ouvrit et posa sur le ventre du blond.

Le silence autour de lui était si énorme que cela paraissait irréel, tant de personnes auraient du faire du bruit, pourtant le silence résonnait.

Sasuke parla seul :

" - Oinins...

- Oui, Uchiwa Sasuke.

- Peut on vivre avec une moitié d'âme uniquement ?

- On peut vivre avec seulement une moitié d'âme. Mais il est possible que votre vie soit plus courte, enfin c'est comme vivre avec un seul rein ça a des conséquences...

- Donne la moitié de mon âme à Naruto...

- Et je reçois quoi en échange hein ?

- ....Mon sharingan.

- Oh ! Bien, ça doit être un paiement suffisant. Je vais lui donner la moitié de ton âme."

Une seconde plus tard Oinins ouvrit sa grande bouche et fit sortir ses grandes mains. Les ninjas autour d'eux reculèrent de peur et de dégoût.

Les deux grandes mains entrèrent en plein dans les yeux du brun, et lui volèrent son pouvoir le plus précieux, le sharingan. Il le goba. Puis il entra ses mains dans sa poitrine, prit la moitié de son âme et l'enferma à l'interieur de Naruto. Qui se réveilla instantanément, comme un mort se réveillant sur une table d'opération. Il prit de grande bouffée d'air, et voyant Oinins et ses mains il demanda pourquoi, à Sasuke.

Le parchemin se tût et les ninjas autour de Sasuke se conduisirent enfin comme tels et le saisirent. Celui sans chakra et sans sharingan, ne pu que se laisser faire.

" - Uchiwa Sasuke, je vous arrête pour avoir déserté votre village, pour tentative de coup d'état, crimes contre l'humanité et meurtre de l'hokage. Emmenez le !"

Naruto se releva lentement en le regardant et redemanda pourquoi à Sasuke. Un pourquoi d'une voix presque inaudible, comme ci l'expression de son regard seul suffisait à le retranscrire.

" - Mon corps a bougé tout seul."

* * *

Sasuke : ....

Naruto : ....

Nate : Bah dites quelque chose.

Naruto : Ho je peux pas je suis trop emoustouqué.

Nate : Ca veut rien dire émoustouqué.

Naruto : C'est un mélange de émoustillé et CHOQUE !

Gaara : ...Je suis pas mort au moins ?

Chapitre 14 à venir : "Prisonnier dans la traque." Reviews ?! XD


	14. Prisonier dans la traque

Titre : Oinins

Résumer : Sasuke est considéré comme une menace potentiel pour Konoha, c'est pourquoi il a été condamné à mort par le village. Naruto n'acceptant pas cette décision décide de jouer double jeu en devenant chasseur de déserteur ! 

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto.

Genre : Action/Romance/Humour/Policier ...je saurais pas trop dire en fait.

Rating : T (Comme ça au moin...)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru

Note de l'auteur : Je démarre cette fic après un gros moment de vide, donc je suis peut-être un peu rouillée, mais ça faisait un moment que je voulais mettre en scène cette idée, j'éspère que vous apprécierez.

Note de l'auteur² : L'histoire se déroule alors que Sasuke à déserté, tué Oroshimaru et tué son frère.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : "Prisonnier dans la traque."

..." - Mon corps a bougé tout seul." ...

Le blond se laissa retombé sur le sol. La froideur de celui ci fit du bien à son ventre. Il songea en silence : Sasuke était revenu...? Ou avait il une idée derrière la tête...mais quand même, abandonner son Sharingan pour lui...qu'allait il advenir de son but maintenant ? Lui qui avait bien fait comprendre au monde qu'il n'y renoncerait sous aucun prétexte. Pourquoi ? Comment pourrait il détruire Konoha sans son Sharingan...il avait ses autres jutsu bien sur mais...le Sharigan...c'était son plus grand pouvoir.

Pourquoi ? Pour moi ?

Les interrogations se bousculaient dans sa tête, et la fatigue d'avoir laisser échapper Kyuubi le collait à terre. Kyuubi...quel beau parleur se dit t'il.

Il s'était bien fait avoir. Mais le démon n'avait pas eut tord. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre à ce moment.

Le blond tenta de garder les yeux ouverts, même si ses mains proches de son visage refusaient de l'aider à se redresser. Il ne pu que contempler les jambes se hâtant de tout les côtés autour de lui.

Gaara.

Yamato et Kakashi n'étaient pas à Konoha en ce moment, la seule personne qui avait pu l'aider avec Kyuubi c'était Gaara. Où était il ? Naruto plissa ses yeux bleus clairs pour tenter de regarder en l'air. Ces ninjas venaient de Suna. Mais pas de Kazegake à l'horizon.

Le blond avait mal au ventre. Très. Il avait la même sensation qu'on aurait eut après une brûlure au fer à repasser.

Quand deux pieds s'arrétèrent soudainement en face de son visage : La voix calme de Sai émit un soupire. Son statut d'Anbu n'attirant pas l'attention.

Il mit sa tête à la hauteur de celle de Naruto, frôlant le sol et une note d'inquiétude voila son regard.

" - ...Sai...murmura le blond.

- Tu es dans une très mauvaise position Naruto. J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour défendre ton cas, mais tout ce que ça m'a valut c'est une suspension...Tu ne disais pas que tu allais arrêter Sasuke sans te faire prendre ? Tu as raté ton coup.

- Merci je suis au courant...J'ai tellement raté mon coup que l'âme qui est dans mon corps ne m'appartient même pas.

- Quoi ?

- Laisse, c'est compliqué. je comprend deja à peine moi même.

- Ils vont revenir te chercher Naruto. Quand ils auront mit Uchiwa dans une cellule, ils vont venir te chercher. Tu es aussi un deserteur, et tu l'as aidé.

- Ca devait pas se passer comme ça... J'ai trop changer d'avis en chemin...mais je pouvais pas...il avait l'air...tellement....Je pouvais pas Sai.

- Je sais que c'est ton ami.

- C'est même plus que ça...

- Mais, tu dois me faire confiance, quand ils vont t'interroger tu dois tout nier, tu dois nier l'avoir aider, tu dois dire que tu agissais contre ta volonté...que tu étais un otage jusqu'à la fin.

- Je peux pas.

- Si tu peux, et tu vas le faire.

- Non...Sai...tu sais comment je suis, je suis buté...je peux pas faire ça. Il faut que je lui parle.

- Ils ne vous mettrons pas dans la même cellule Naruto.

- ...Ben je casserai un carreau et j'irais dans la sienne.

- ...Naruto...Ils vont te condamné à mort.

- Je m'en sors toujours tu sais bien...

- ...J'ai lu dans un livre qu'on était parfois amener à faire dans la vie des choix qui nous plaise pas. Alors pour ton bien fais ce que je te dis.

- Non Sai...Je dois assumer les conséquences de mes actes, je mériterai pas d'être hokage sinon..Et puis il faut que je le sorte de là. J'ai pas fais tout ça pour qu'il meurt pendu.

- Ils vont faire pire que le pendre...mais Naruto, à ce stade tu es mal partis pour finir Hokage.

- ...Ah arrête, j'ai plus la force de parler...laisse les m'emmener je veux savoir pourquoi il a fait ça.

- Pourquoi il a détruit le village ?

- Non...ça je le sais...je veux savoir...pourquoi....il...

- Tu n'as plus de souffle, arrête de te forcer...

- Pourquoi ....il...m'a...donné son....un morceau de son...âme...

- Comment ça un morceau de son âme ? C'est une image ?

- ...Le parchemin...prend le avec toi Sai...le garde pas sur toi !...Met le en lieu sûr et...va veiller sur Sakura. Elle a ...été...bléssée.

- Où est elle ?

- Je l'ai emmené ...chez le médecin le plus proche d'ici...

- ...Bien. J'irais voir mais et toi Naruto...tu vas vraiment te laisser capturer, tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?

- Tu es suspendu....non ? Laisse moi donc là, je m'en sortirai, va la voir, hé mais...dis ...dis lui que je me suis pas laisser faire...pour la classe attitude...

- ...Ok...mais ça va l'énerver plus qu'autre chose.

- Hé hé...tant pis...

- J'espere pour toi que les précédents hokage veille sur toi, de là haut...

- Allez va."

Sai se releva en mettant discrètement le parchemin dans son carnet à dessin, puis s'en alla comme il fût venu. Comme un mirage.

Naruto ferma les yeux, et perdit connaissance les secondes qui suivirent. Il n'entendit pas la horde d'ANBU revenir le prendre et l'emmener jusqu'aux geôles cachées de Konoha, six pieds sous terre. Le genre d'endroit où on a déjà l'impression d'être mort.

Il n'entendit pas non plus la liste d'accusation à son encontre. Désertion, traîtrise, complicité de crime...on l'avait aussi condamné à mort, mais on pouvait être sûr qu'une fois réveillé, le Kazekage essaierait de faire jouer son influence.

On le jeta dans une cellule en béton, sombre et glacial, sans soigner ses blessures, comme un vieux chiffon puant qu'on aurait jeter à la décharge.

La seul source de lumière était une vielle ampoule pendante au plafond. La lampe ne marchait que deux secondes sur trois, ce qui donnait l'impression perpétuelle d'être enfermé dans une maison de l'horreur.

Il fallut bien 24h00 de sommeille à Naruto avant qu'il puisse émerger. Il guérissait vite, mais avec du repos.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux il constata son sort, et c'est avec une mou rageuse qu'il tatona les murs à la recherche d'une sortie. La seule porte de la pièce semblait être blindé.

Il alla frapper dessus quand son ventre gargouilla.

Depuis combien de jours n'avait-il rien avaler ? Il se souvint soudainement de la barre de céréales de Sasuke, qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Où l'avait-il mit ?

Heureusement pour lui il la retrouva dans une de ses poches. Il en arracha le papier d'un geste et la fourra tout entière dans sa bouche, avant de grimacer.

Il était certain que l'emballage devait avoir meilleur goût que le produit. Il avala avec difficulté et se promit une fois tout ça finit, d'aller manger un gros bol de ramen. Parce que là, c'était pas une vie.

Mauvaise en goût mais sûrement pas en nutriments, la barre de céréales lui donna un coup de fouet qui lui permit d'émerger complètement. Il pensa à Sasuke, et bizarrement, le sentiment que celui ci était tout proche l'envahit. Il le savait comme on sait que la terre est ronde. C'était un sentiment d'évidence, de connaissance absolue. Il savait qu'il était tout proche de lui.

" - Sasuke ? s'écria t'il en tournant sur lui même, comme si il allait l'apercevoir à un angle mort de la pièce."

" - SASUKE ! Répéta t-il d'une voix moins soutenue.

- La ferme, lui répondit le timbre rauque du brun.

- Sasuke ! Hurla le blond de joie en se collant contre le mur où était sorti la voix.

- ...

- On est pas dans la même cellule...

- Quel perspicacité, répondit Sasuke.

- Oh Sasuke !

- Je crois que je sais comment je m'apelle, tu peux la fermer.

- Tu es...insupportable !

- Et toi ? Je te donne un bout de mon âme et tu te condamne à mort tout seul.

- Comment tu le sais ?!

- Alors tu t'es vraiment laisser faire...

- Hé !

- Sur le plan de la connerie, tu es plutôt prévisible.

- C'est toi qui dit ça...

- Si tu n'avais pas laisser sortir Kyuubi j'aurais fais mon affaire.

- ...

- ...

- Pourquoi tu m'as donné un bout de ton âme ?

- Ne change pas de sujet. Ou j'arrête de te parler.

- Arrête de faire le bébé ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? J'ai besoin de savoir !

- Je sens que ton cerveau malade à déjà du faire un tas d'hypothèse farfelus et complètement à côté de la plaque.

- ...Non...juste quelques unes.

- J'ai fais ça parce que le parchemin a dit qu'on pouvait vivre avec une seule moitié d'âme.

- ...Si on me disait que je peux rester en vie en mangeant que la moitié d'un bol de ramen, j'arrêterai pas de mangé l'autre moitié pour autant...

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette image ?

- J'ai faim.

- ...

- Mais tu n'as pas répondu finalement !

- J'ai fais ça parce que c'est mon fardeau, tu n'as pas, du moins tu n'as plus à mourir pour ça...Tu n'es plus concerné.

- Je ne suis plus concerné...

- Exactement."

Naruto rassembla ses forces un instant, puis donna un coup de poing dans le mur, si fort qu'il en explosa le béton et pu y glissé un bras. Bras qui alla s'aggriper au col du brun, coller au mur juste à côté.

" - Un peu plus et c'est dans mon dos que tu donnais un coup de poing.

- Tu l'aurais bien mérité ! S'exclama Naruto en tirant sur le col invisible.

- Tu comptes faire quoi dans cette position, je peux te couper le bras si je veux.

- Coupe le, je te frapperai avec l'autre.

- Alors je couperai l'autre.

- Je te frapperai avec ma jambe.

- Je la couperai, ainsi que la suivante, jusqu'à ce que tu sois en morceaux et que tu ne puisses plus m'arreter.

- Tu pourrais pas.

- Tu as envie que je te réponde que tu as raison ?

- ...Je mentirais en disant le contraire.

- Et je mens en te disant que je pourrais.

- ...Ca te ferait pas plaisir alors ? Tenta de se rassurer le blond."

Sasuke prit le poignet du blond et d'un geste le renvoya dans sa cellule.

" - Si, ça me ferait plaisir, mais les regrets qui suivraient seraient tellement grands que je préfère ne rien te faire.

- ...Tu vois...en un sens t'es pas un gros enfoiré...fin' faut chercher.

- Tais toi. Tu es fatiguant."

Naruto se recolla à son mur et se laissa tomber sur son postérieur. Il avait encore deux trois questions. Il se demandait si Sasuke serait d'humeur à les écouter et si un miracle se pointerait pour qu'il y réponde. Il poussa un gros soupire et regarda ses pieds. Bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

" - Sasuke...

- ...

- Pourquoi tu m'as...encore embrassé quand ton copain débile s'est pointé ? Sui...Suimetsu là je sais pas quoi...

- ...

- Tu comptes pas répondre ?

- ...

- T'es lourd ! Si tu tiens un peu à moi répond moi ! Me laisse pas comme ça !

- ...

- On est deux mecs, alors j'en déduis que soit tu m'aimes très fort mais que ton cerveau est hélas beaucoup plus lent que ton coeur, soit tu es fou.

- Je peux aussi préférer les hommes de nature tu y as pensé ?

- C'est le cas ??? Fit le blond abasourdit.

- Non.

- Alors tu m'aimes très fort ?

- Je dois plutôt être fou.

- Ah ah ! tu préfères te faire passer pour fou plutôt que d'avouer que tu m'aimes peut être plus que tu voudrais !"

Sasuke cala son visage devant le trou que Naruto avait fait avant de lui déclarer :

" - Ce ne serait pas plutôt toi qui as envie que je t'aime plus que je voudrais ? "

Naruto se figea. En effet, ce n'était pas faux. Il aimerait "très fort" Sasuke alors...?

" - C'est toi qui doit grandir Naruto, fit le brun avant de se retourner."

Le blond se vexa et poussa un juron en tapant du pied dans la paroi. Il se rassit et posa sa dernière question :

" - Tu as un plan pour sortir d'ici ?

- Non.

- Quoi ?! Tu boudes pour de vrai alors ?

- Je ne "boude" pas crétin. Je n'ai aucune solution pour nous sortir de là pour l'instant.

- Oh tu as dis "nous".

- Et je peux aussi t'en mettre une maintenant que tu as fais un trou.

- Ca va ! Ca va !

- ...

- ...

- Et toi tu n'as pas de plan ?

- ...J'y réfléchis.

- Tu sais réfléchir ?

- Je vais faire un tour plus grand et je vais venir te frapper pour cette réplique.

- Oh non s'il te plait, j'ai pas envie de voir ta tête.

- En parlant de voir une tête...

- ...

- Tout à l'heure...j'ai su que tu étais là...

- Tu as hurlé mon nom et je t'ai dis de la fermer.

- Non non ! je veux dire, avant ça !

- Comment ça avant ça ?

- Avant que je cris, j'ai eu la sensation que tu étais à côté, mais vraiment j'en étais sur, c'était comme ci quelqu'un était venu me mettre l'info dans la tête.

- C'est peut être à cause du morceau d'âme que je t'ai passé.

- Hein ?

- Tu as un bout de mon âme en toi.

- Et donc ?

- Et donc peut être qu'on est maintenant plus lié qu'à l'accoutumé.

- Je pourrais savoir où tu es n'importe quand ?

- Et c'est peut être pareil pour moi. En principe et c'est ce que dirait ce foutu parchemin, une âme n'est pas censé être disloqué. Une partie est dans le cerveau, une partie est dans le coeur.

Et j'ai l'impression que je t'ai pas donné le cerveau.

- Oh t'as finis ?

- Non."

Naruto donna deux autres coups de poing dans le mur pour agrandir le trou et il pu se faufilé dans la cellule du brun, non sans difficulté. Il se releva, une rougeur sur le visage devant sa faible souplesse et il déclara :

" - Si les murs sont si facile à briser on peut peut être sortir à l'arrache.

- Brillante idée, tu ne crois pas qu'une centaine de ninjas gardent cet endroit ? Surtout qu'ils n'ont même pas prit la peine de nous dépouiller de nos affaires.

- Je proposais juste quelque chose, t'es pas obligé de me le renvoyer dans la tronche à chaque fois !"

Le blond s'assaya en face du brun et ils s'observèrent un moment.

" - Je t'avais dis que je voulais pas voir ta tête.

- Et pourquoi tu voudrais pas voir ma tête ?

- Parce que ça me donne envie de faire ça..."

Le brun s'approcha du visage du blond et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser étonnamment tendre pour la personne brutale qu'il était. Il se recula quelques secondes plus tard et regarda le blond de ses yeux sombres et perçants.

" - ....wo wo wo wo....articula Naruto en se reculant. "

Le brun passa sa langue dans sa propre joue avant de se reculer à son tour.

" - ...Je ne te comprends plus Sasuke...

- Ca tombe bien, moi non plus. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça me fait du bien de faire ça...

- Je ...je suis pas ton jouet ou ton passe temps...

- Alors tu prefererais sans doute quelque chose de plus...comme ça ?"

Le brun se rapprocha à nouveau du visage du blond et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, basculant sa langue sur la sienne. Le blond fût d'abord trop surpris pour réagir, largué. Mais ce baiser déclenchait une chaleur dans son coeur...et dans son bas ventre.. il s'avoua que son coeur remportait quand même la bataille.

Le brun se rapprocha encore d'avantage, et posa sa main droite sur le visage du blond, qui mit ses mains dans son dos.

Comment ils en étaient arrivés là ?

Ils échangèrent leur salive un bon moment comme ça, quand Naruto ouvrit ses yeux pour voir ceux du brun fermés. Le baiser cessa finalement, et le blond observa Sasuke hébété, respirant fort, avant d'exiger :

- ....Donne moi une explication.

- ...Mon corps à bouger tout seul ?

* * *

Sai : Tu aurais du le faire répondre : "Je suis pas ton Sextoy !"

Nate : Mais je ne suis même pas sure qu'il sache ce que c'est ?

Sasu : Ah mon avis il ne sait pas.

Naru : C'est ça, et je sais pas non plus comment on fait les bébé c'est ça ?

Gaara : Tu pourrais dire si je suis mort au moins ? Ca m'angoisse.

Chapitre 15 à venir : "Traqués dans les souterrains." Reviews?! X3


	15. Traqués dans les souterrains

Titre : Oinins

Résumer : Sasuke est considéré comme une menace potentiel pour Konoha, c'est pourquoi il a été condamné à mort par le village. Naruto n'acceptant pas cette décision décide de jouer double jeu en devenant chasseur de déserteur ! 

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Kishimoto.

Genre : Action/Romance/Humour/Policier ...je saurais pas trop dire en fait.

Rating : T (Comme ça au moin...)

Warning : Shonen aï voir yaoi, les homophobes seront donc prévenus.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru

Note de l'auteur : Je démarre cette fic après un gros moment de vide, donc je suis peut-être un peu rouillée, mais ça faisait un moment que je voulais mettre en scène cette idée, j'éspère que vous apprécierez.

Note de l'auteur² : L'histoire se déroule alors que Sasuke à déserté, tué Oroshimaru et tué son frère.

* * *

Chapitre 15 : "Traqués dans les souterrains."

..."- ....Donne moi une explication.

- ...Mon corps à bouger tout seul ?"...

Le blond observa longuement le brun au fond des yeux. Puis d'un geste négatif de la tête il se recula.

" - Honnêtement je crois que tu joues avec moi. Tu viens de sous entendre que je dois sortir de ta vie et ensuite tu m'embrasses ? Arrête de te moquer de mon amitié pour toi.

- Va savoir, qu'est ce que tu ferais si je...ne jouais pas avec toi ? Demanda le brun avec un geste de la tête.

- Je ne sais pas. Je me rendrais peut-être compte de quelque chose...Pourquoi tu ne joues pas ?"

Le brun se releva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce de façon à se mettre dos à lui.

" - Tu me troubles Naruto. Quand je te regarde, je ne sais plus si je t'aime ou si je te déteste.

- ...

- Tu réapparais si soudainement après tant d'années...au début j'avais pour projet de simplement terminer ce que j'avais commencé...puis tu as piallé sans cesse avec le moulin à parole qui te sert de bouche. Tu m'as rapellé ce que je ressentais quand j'étais plus jeune...quand j'étais avec toi, Sakura et Kakashi. Je me suis souvenu des missions bidons comme des meilleurs. Moi qui pensais les avoir effacer de mon cœur je fus surpris. J'ai simplement arrêter de croire que je pourrais te tuer c'était me mentir. Tu es trop...comme tu es. Je n'ai plus envie de détruire le semblant d'amitié qui réside entre nous aujourd'hui. C'est quelque chose...qui me donne de la force, malgré ce qu'Itachi disait. Je m'en rend compte aujourd'hui."

Le brun se retourna sans pour autant changer de place.

" - Et...quand je te regarde maintenant, je ne vois plus simplement un chieur qui veut m'empêcher de réaliser mes plans. Je vois...en toi un ami sincère qui souhaite me protéger.

- ...Sasuke...

- Mais je ne le mérite pas et tu le sais bien.

- C'est encore à moi d'en décider non ?

- Tu peux me suivre si tu veux, mais tu couleras avec moi. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de détruire Konoha. Tu pourras me sauver tant que tu veux après si ça te fait plaisir, mais j'imagine qu'à ce moment là, tu me haïra tellement que tu ne le voudra plus.

- ...Faut voir. Tu sous entend que détruire Konoha est plus important que mon amitié ?

- Je ne le sous entend pas, je te le dis. C'est plus important. Je suis allé trop loin pour reculer maintenant.

- ...C'est bizarre...je pensais que ça me mettrait en colère, et en fait...ça me rend super triste.

- ..."

Le blond se releva et se mit à la hauteur de Sasuke pour articuler :

" - Hé, dis moi. Pourquoi ce baiser, si tout cela n'est qu'une histoire d'amitié ?

- ...

- Si...notre relation évoluait, peut être que...l'amour serait plus fort que ton désir de vengeance ? Oh...j'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi qui ait dit ça...

- Ça m'étonnerait. Mais tu sais, qui te dis que c'est moi qui abandonnerait mon désir par amour ? C'est peut être toi qui va me laisser satisfaire le mien...

- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait !

- L'avenir le dira."

Le brun se retourna et alla s'assoir dans un coin de la pièce. Le blond était perturbé par cette relation ambigu qui régnait maintenant entre eux. Haine, amitié, amour ? Amour...ce mot résonnait dans sa tête avec un air faux. Il était difficile pour lui de concevoir qu'il puisse ressentir plus que de la pur et simple amitié pour Sasuke. Mais, à y réfléchir, qui aurait été si loin pour son ami ? Il avait tellement fait pour le retrouver et tellement penser à lui que ça en était devenu malsain pour une simple amitié. Il était "majeur et vacciné" après tout. Libre à lui de l'aimer.

Aimer...est-ce qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux en avait seulement le droit ? Sasuke sûrement oui, après avoir ressentit tant de haine, un peu d'amour n'aurait pas été de trop.

Et Naruto ? Dans sa vie il avait aimer plus qu'il n'avait haï. Après ce qu'il avait fait à son village avait il encore le droit de l'aimer ? Et d'aimer Sasuke ?

Il se posa au fond de la pièce face au brun et le fixa.

Si il aimait Sasuke, c'était un amour très puissant, parce que pour détruire sa vie comme il était en train de le faire, il devait être fort.

" - Bon heu...il faudrait qu'on trouve un moyen de s'évader, je veux pas mourir maintenant moi hein j'ai des projets l'air de rien ! Fit il avec impatience.

- Je pense au contraire que nous devrions rester ici et attendre d'être juger.

- Mais ils vont nous condamné à mort.

- Moi je m'en sortirai une fois le nez dehors, et toi tu seras gracié.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vais dire que tu étais mon otage tout le long et que tu n'as rien fait de toi même.

- Mais il ne te croiront pas, attend j'ai moi même rasé un petit bout du village en étant Kyuubi ! Et c'est aussi ma faute si la vielle Tsunade est morte !

- C'est la mienne.

- Pas complètement !

- Tu ne m'en veux pas pour ça ?

- Cherche pas au point où on en est tu pourrais tuer Sai que je finirais par te pardonner.

- Et si je tuais Sakura ?

- Ne sois pas désagréable. "

Le brun se surpris à esquisser un sourire.

" - Donc c'est quoi ton super plan Naruto ? Tu comptes mourir avec moi ?

- On va pas mourir, je refuse !

- Orochimaru ne voulait pas mourir non plus et regarde ce qu'il lui ait arrivé.

- Ça c'est pas un bon exemple, c'est toi qui l'as tué !

- Et c'était bien fait pour lui.

- Je dis pas le contraire, mais bon hum...Sai, en parlant de lui, je suis sur qu'il va trouver une solution pour nous aider !

- Et moi je dis que le mieux serait d'attendre qu'ils nous sortent d'ici pour nous tuer et d'agir par surprise à la moindre occasion.

- Ils nous tueront juste..."

Le blond se prit la tête dans les mains et se roula par terre, quand soudain une voix grave et familière se fit entendre. Une voix qui emplit Naruto de toute la chaleur dont il manquait ces derniers temps.

" - Naruto, Sasuke, fit la voix rassurante de Kakashi Hatake.

- Kakashi-sensei !!! S'écria Naruto "

Le brun releva la tête et eut du mal à cacher sa surprise et pire encore, sa honte de retrouver ainsi un homme qu'il était sûr d'avoir profondément déçu. Même si il l'appelait encore par son prénom. Le professeur ouvrit la seule porte de la pièce et observa le trou dans le mur.

" - Kakashi-sensei, vous n'êtes pas venu avec Yamato ? Qu'est ce qu'ils disent là haut ? Comment on va se sortir de là ? Et Gaara et Sai ils vont bien ? Et Sakura ? Et...

- Laisse moi le temps de répondre à une question avant d'en poser une autre, demanda calmement Kakashi.

- Ah, pardon.

- C'est très grave ce que tu as fais Naruto, et...on ne peut pas dire que le nouvel Hokage soit de ton côté.

- Un nouvel hokage ? Qui ça ?

- Danzo.

- Danzo ?! Le chef de Sai ? C'est lui qu'ils ont nommé Hokage ? Mais c'est horrible ! Je le sens pas ce vieux !

- Chut calme toi. On a défendu tes intérêts comme on a pu, mais ça n'a pas suffit, Danzo veut que tu prouves ta bonne foi...Et comme c'est un sadique, il a organisé quelque chose de terrible.

- Quoi ? Comment je peux prouver ma bonne foi si je l'ai même pas ?

- Ecoute, Sasuke à été condamné à mort, c'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas empêcher, au moins avec ce qui va se passer, il aura une mort un peu plus digne.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ?

- Danzo va organisé un Death match entre toi et Sasuke."

Le brun releva la tête, et lança un sale regard à son ex-professeur.

" - QUOI ? Hurla le blond, C'est hors de question que je tue Sasuke ! Et si c'est lui qui me tuait il y a pensé Danzo ?!

- Il a dit que si c'est lui qui te tuait c'est que tu étais de notre côté et il s'excusera pour son erreur en te donnant un bel enterrement.

- Trop aimable.

- Si tu tue Sasuke tu seras gracié, et si aucun de vous deux ne tue l'autre vous serez condamné à mort tout les deux.

- Et qu'arrivera t-il à Sasuke si je meurs ?

- Il sera quand même condamné à mort, ca sert juste à prouver ta bonne foi. Naruto écoute moi : Je n'ai pas de solution.

- Ça veut dire que vous voulez que je le tue hein ? Et bien moi je vous répond non.

- Mais si il doit être tué par quelqu'un c'est mieux que ce soit toi non ?

- Vous me demandez un truc horrible, et parlez pas comme si il était pas là à nous écouter, Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu en penses, on va trouvez une autre solution hein ?

- ...

- Sasuke !

- Écoute, c'est comme dit Kakashi. De toute façon sans sharingan, je ne peux pas gagner contre toi. Tu es devenu trop fort.

- Mais Sasuke ! Et ton but ?! Tu vas l'abandoner comme ça ?

- T'es en train de m'encourager à détruire Konoha là ?

- Non mais ça m'intrigue ! ça me choque même !

- Écoute, je veux accomplir mon but mais je ne veux pas te tuer, tout dépends un peu de toi maintenant, déclara le brun le regard grave. Si on a pas d'aide extérieur dans tout les cas je suis mort. "

Soudain des bruits de pas arrivèrent dans la hâte.

" - Kakashi ! S'exclama Yamato tout essoufflé de sa course.

- Yamato-sensei ! Il y a du nouveau ? Demanda le blond presque aussi essoufflé d'autant s'inquiéter.

- Oui, je crois qu'on a une solution, ce serait de truquer le match.

- Truquer la match dans quel sens ? Demanda Sasuke en se rapprochant. Yamato fit un pas en arrière.

- Pour le sauver lui, pas toi, rajouta t-il.

- S'il te plait Yamato-sensei, j'ai fais tout ça pour lui, il ne peut pas mourir maintenant, il faut le sauver aussi !

- Pour qu'il détruise Konoha ?"

Naruto s'approcha de Yamato et lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille. L'homme sembla réfléchir un moment et dit qu'il était d'accord. Sasuke se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu dire Naruto pour qu'il accepte d'un coup comme ça de l'aider.

" - On a des copains dehors qui vont vous aidez à vous enfuir pendant le match, mais vous devrez combattre comme si vous vouliez vous tuer au premier abord, expliqua Yamato.

Vous combattrez et au moment opportun l'aide va surgir, et on vous aidera à vous enfuir. Vous ne devrez jamais revenir à Konoha si vous voulez rester en vie. "

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux de stupeur, ne jamais revenir ? Ca c'était carrément in-envisageable. Il était le fils du 4ieme Hokage et il était destiné à devenir lui même Hokage il le savait. Il devait protéger le village il devait vivre pour ça. L'abandonné comme ça...

" - Attend, commença t-il un peu contre sa volonté, si je suis gracié, je pourrais rester vivre ici et protéger le village ?

- ...Naruto...c'est à toi de prendre la décision, si tu veux sauver Sasuke nous allons t'aider, si tu préfères supprimer définitivement la menace en le tuant, et vivre heureux, nous t'aiderons aussi, déclara Yamato."

Naruto regarda Sasuke dans les yeux, guettant de la colère, de la tristesse, peut être même de la peur, ou n'importe quelle autre émotion. Quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

Et il y avait en effet quelque chose dans le regard du brun pour la première fois.

De la nostalgie, de la fatigue, de l'esperance peut être...et de la peur aussi ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils et sans prêter attention aux deux autres personnes en face de lui il embrassa Sasuke Uchiwa de tout son coeur. Insistant un moment, lui mordant presque les lèvres. Puis il se recula, et lu de la surprise dans son regard.

" - Je suis peut-être fou, déclara t-il aux deux autres dont le visage était devenu tantôt rouge pour l'un tantôt carrément écrevisse pour l'autre. Mais je vais sauver Sasuke, quitte à m'éloigner de tout ce que j'aime.

- Tu es fou, déclara Sasuke, à ta place j'aurais sauver ma peau.

- Faux.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Parce que tu as déjà été dans cette situation et tu as renoncé à ton sharingan, pire à un morceau de ton âme pour me sauver la vie.

- Tu as fais ça Sasuke ? Demanda Kakashi.

- Je suis fou aussi, répondit le brun en jetant sa main vers l'arrière comme pour dire qu'il fallait pas chercher plus loin.

- Fou d'amour ? Demanda Yamato avant de se prendre un coup par Naruto.

- Bref, c'est ton choix, on t'aidera la dedans donc, vous avez élaboré ça vite, déclara Kakashi à l'adresse de Yamato.

- On va revenir vous expliquez le plan en détail demain, mais on ne veut pas éveiller les soupçons non plus, vous passerez encore une nuit ici, rajouta Yamato.

- Attendez, qui va nous aider ? Demanda Naruto.

- Tout vos amis de votre génération.

- Mais ils ne risquent rien ? Demanda le blond.

- Ils ont choisit de prendre un risque si tu étais d'accord avec le plan. Ne rejette pas leur courage.

- ..."

Kakashi et Yamato se retirèrent laissant à nouveau Sasuke et Naruto seul. Le blond était heureux qu'on ne lui fasse pas de remarque à propos du trou dans le mur. De toute façon son baiser avait parlé pour lui.

Il ne bougea plus pendant une seconde sentant le regard du brun sur lui, puis se retourna d'un coup avant de rugir agressivement :

" - Quoi ?!

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit, à ce Yamato, pour qu'il veuille soudainement m'aider.

- Heu...hésita le blond.

- Dis le moi.

- ...Non, j'ai pas envie.

- Fais pas le bébé.

- Ça te concerne pas.

- J'y crois pas une seule seconde.

- ...Je lui ai dit qu'il y avait des chances pour que je t'aime et que ça devrait suffire à convaincre !

- ...Tu lui as dit ça ? Demanda Sasuke en affichant une mine troublée.

- Et j'ai rajouté que je t'emmenerai loin, très loin, si on te sauvait, pour que tu ne fasses pas de mal à Konoha.

- Pourquoi le plan de quitter le village t'as autant surpris alors ?

- Parce que je n'avais pas prévu de ne jamais revenir.

- ...Moi non plus je ne prévois pas de ne jamais revenir si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- ...Fais moi plaisir, arrête. Mon cœur est comme couper en deux, pire que mon âme...je suis partager entre toi et le village et j'arrive pas à croire que mon double du futur a pu prendre cette décision.

- Il m'aimait ton double du futur, il m'a laissé faire, si ça ce trouve on était même pas à Konoha, c'est peut être un village que tu as fondé plus tard ?

- ...Ça faut demander à Oinins, et de toute façon lui c'est pas moi. Je ne ferais pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs.

- Mais on avait l'air heureux...

- J'ai pas aimé mon expression quand j'ai dis que j'ai jamais pu sauver Konoha. Je veux pas avoir à vivre ça, même si notre relation évolue encore plus. Et au fait, avant de continuer à me faire pleins pleins de films, j'ai besoin de savoir si c'est réciproque, sinon j'arrête direct, je te sauve, on reste ami et on en parle plus.

- Je ne suis pas sur, mais à mon avis, c'est réciproque. A quel point, je ne le sais pas encore, répondit simplement le brun.

- C'est vachement soudain non ? Remarqua Naruto."

Le brun s'avança et passa ses bras autour de Naruto en se collant à son dos puis il lui souffla dans l'oreille :

" - Pas tant que ça...Ça fait quelques petites années que tu me cours après...

- En tant qu'ami.

- Tu n'en savais rien, on sait jamais ses choses là.

- Ça surprend.

- C'est normal.

- Ça fait mal...

- C'est normal aussi.

- Sasuke, est-ce que tu as peur ? Peur que je ne sois plus là ?

- Tu nous fais dans le film d'amour tragique maintenant ?

- Répond moi franchement.

- Oui. Sinon je ne t'aurais pas donné mon âme tu ne crois pas ? "

Le blond posa sa main sur celle surélevée du brun. Il la pressa un peu. Puis il ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit pour regarder en l'air, là ou il n'y avait rien à voir. Évidement, son avenir il était collé derrière lui.

Le blond se retourna vivement et regarda dans les yeux du bruns avec une pointe de desesperance, la bouche entrouverte.

" - Au cas où ça se passerait mal demain, il y a une chose que j'aimerais te dire Sasuke...

- Quoi ?

- Je veux pas mourir avant d'avoir remanger des ramens.

- Tu sais c'est vraiment quand t'es con comme ça que je te trouves mignon en fait.

- Hé !"

* * *

Naru : Ooooh ! c'est mignoooon !

Sasu : Ooooh c'est débiiile !

Gaara : Ooohh Kakashi a même pas dit si j'étais vivant ou paaaas !

Nate : Ooooh ! la ferme.

Chapite 16 à venir : "Un death match dans la traque." Reviews ?! X3


End file.
